Kiss Mark
by Carmison Princess
Summary: Tu vida y roles normales se ven interrumpidos por la llegada de Shu Sakamaki, quien te inspira un aura sobrenatural. Gras la curiosidad que emana, llegas a averiguar un secreto ¿Cuál será tu destino?
1. Chapter 1

Leyenda

Tu Nombre: (T-N)

Tu Apellido: (T-A)

Nombre Completo: (N-C)

Color de Pelo: (C-P)

Color de Ojos: (C-O)

Color Favorito: (C-F)

Asignatura que te aburre: (A-A)

Sabor preferido: (S-P)

Instrumento favorito (I-F)

Dato Imp.: Tu mejor amiga se llama Kaede, pero te la puedes imaginar como quieras.

Capítulo 1:

Un bostezo. Estabas aburrida, pues las clases que estabas dando era (A-A). Colocaste tu brazo de tal manera que pudiste apoyar tu mejilla derecha en la mano derecha y mirar hacia la ventana. No se veía casi nada, pues era de noche. Si, asistías a la escuela nocturna.

Volviste a mirar hacia la pizarra para ver al profesor de espaldas a ti escribiendo en esta. Miraste hacia la hilera de tu lado derecho a tu mejor amiga quien copiaba lo que el profesor decía.

Miraste la hora en tu reloj de mano, eran las 10:43pm. Aliviada de que solo faltaran 2min para que el timbre de cambio de turno sonara, decidiste copiar las últimas cosas, pues no habías copiado casi nada de la asignatura.

Como esperabas el timbre sonó y como un rayo de luz saliste hacia el pasillo, claro está que no te diste cuenta que con tu apuro tumbaste muchas hojas de otros alumnos y levantado un par de faldas. Ya en el pasillo justo frente al salón de donde acabas de salir te estiraste a mas no poder extendiendo tus brazos bien alto con una gran sonrisa en tu rostro.

– ¡Al fin libre!–Gritaste bien alto. Los demás estudiantes que se encontraban caminado por el pasillo te miraban rarito, pero como no te importaba lo que pensara la gente sobre ti, no te incomodaste.

Con tus manos te peinaste tu cabello (C-P) haciéndote una cebolla con unos cuantos flecos sueltos. Tus ojos (C-O) divisaron tras el cristal de una de las ventanas del pasillo una mariposa. Te extrañaste, pues era raro ver una mariposa a esas horas de la noche, y mucho menos si no era una bruja.

– ¡(T-N)!–Oíste tu nombre desde los labios de tu amiga. Te volteaste para quedar frente a frente a tu amiga– ¡Jo! Saliste tan deprisa que pensé que te había tragado la tierra–Te reprimió.

–Lo siento–Juntaste tus dos manos al frente de tu rostro en señal de perdón–Pero sabes que no soporto esas clases.

Suspiro–Aunque no te gusten debes atender, también va a prueba ¿Sabias?

–Lo sé, lo sé–Dijiste a la vez que empezaron a caminar por el pasillo junto a los demás compañeros de tu aula en dirección al salón de música, pues esa era la asignatura que tocaba ahora.

Desde la otra esquina contraria del pasillo, un joven miraba con desgana a la chica que se había estirado y gritado en voz alta. Odiaba a la gente ruidosa, arruinaban la música. Se colocó los auriculares y emprendió camino a sentido contrario al tuyo.

En el salón de música, la profesora les enseñaba las notas musicales, nombres y practicaban una que otra canción. Este era el último turno, después de esto podían irse a casa. Terminaste tocando (I-F) siendo al final aplaudida por todos.

Un alumno abrió la ventana del salón, pues decía que sentía calor, y así era, para ser de noche había calor, pero no tanto. Te quitaste tu abrigo (C-F), lo dejaste sobre la banqueta y colocaste tu bolso sobre este.

El resto de las clases se la pasaron haciendo chistes y una que otra broma, a la cual también le acompañaba la profesora. Sonó el timbre y la profesora tras despedirse de los alumnos salió junto a los demás.

Cogiste tu bolso y pasándotelo por sobre el hombro saliste con Kaede hablando muy animadamente. Hablaban de chicos por parte de Kaede y tu tema era lo que harías el día de san Valentín. ¿A quién se lo regalarías?

–Pues como te he contado, ¡Esta para chupárselo!–Comento tu amiga haciéndote reír.

Al abrir la puerta de salida un aire frío te azotó. Te erizaste de pies a cabeza. Había frío.

– ¡Vaya!–Kaede se colocó su abrigo–Si horita había calor.

–Por suerte trajimos abrigos–Con tu mano izquierda trataste de coger algo de tu bolso, pero no encontraste lo que buscabas– ¿Are? ¿Are?–Extrañada volviste a revisar. Nada, tu abrigo no estaba–Mi…mi abrigo

–Mira que eres tonta–Kaede colocó sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo–Seguro que lo dejaste en el salón de música–Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para irse.

–Tengo que ir a buscarlo–Diste media vuelta hacia dentro de la escuela, pero Kaede te detuvo.

– ¡Estás loca!–Dijo sosteniéndote por la manga de la chaqueta del uniforme–Mira qué hora es ya, vamos a perder el autobús.

–Pero es mi abrigo favorito–Insististe por un rato. Pues tenías esperanzas de que siguiera ahí y nadie se lo hubiera llevado

–Bien, pero no me responsabilizo si pierdes el autobús y tienes que ir sola a casa–Dicho esto se largó, dejándote sola.

Entraste a la escuela y subiendo las escaleras que daban al segundo piso, después de caminar varios minutos por el pasillo, llegaste al salón de música.

Abriste la puerta corrediza del salón, pero al hacerlo un viento frío te azotó. Tu auto-reflejo reaccionó colocando el antebrazo frente a tus ojos. Buscaste con la mirada tu abrigo y lo hallaste justo donde lo dejaste.

Sonreíste aliviada, no tendrías que pasar frío. Te acercaste a la banqueta y cogiendo el abrigo, te lo colocaste. Tu cuerpo que antes estaba erizado dejo de estarlo entrando en calor.

Ibas a marcharte hasta que una hoja seca se posó sobre el piano. Extrañada miraste hacia las ventanas, pues también te había parecido extraño que hubiera aire dentro del salón, encontrándote con que una de estas estaba abierta y por ésta entraban muchas hojas secas.

Si lo dejabas así el salón mañana estaría lleno de hojas. Te acercaste a la ventana y la cerraste con seguro. ¿Quién pudo ser tan despistado? Pudo haber entrado un ladrón.

Oíste un gemido, pero no era de placer, era de dolor. Asustada miraste a todas partes. ¿Acaso el ladrón ya estaba adentro? Viste una silueta en el piso, acostado, parecía un chico. Dudosa te acercaste a la silueta quedando a solo unos centímetros de este.

La luz de la luna se coló por las ventanas iluminado el salón, dejándote ver la silueta que, como habíamos dicho antes, era un chico. Te sonrojaste al ver lo lindo que era.

Este era rubio oscuro en las raíces y rubio claro en las puntas, extraña combinación, de tez clara que hacia juego con su cabello. Vestía el uniforme de la escuela con la camisa por fuera, un suéter amarillo sobre esta y encima de este la chaqueta correspondiente del uniforme.

Se encontraba dormido, con el rostro tranquilo. El joven tenía muchas hojas secas arriba, tanto en el rostro como en las demás partes del cuerpo. Otro gemido salió de los labios del joven, quien frunció el ceño en señal de dolor. Así que de ahí venia el sonido.

Preocupada por el joven te acercaste más y te agachaste hasta quedar a su lado. Empezaste a quitarle las hojas del rostro.

–"¿Cómo alguien puede dormir aquí?"–Te preguntaste mentalmente mientras colocabas tu mano sobre su hombro. Sacudiste un poco su cuerpo–Oe–Nada–Okitte (Despierta) –Un pequeño gruñido de su parte–Vamos Okitte–Esta vez sí se despertó, pero lo que sucedió a continuación no te lo esperabas.

Con una velocidad increíble te cogió del brazo y te lanzó hacia el suelo, quedando él sobre ti, agarrándote del cuello. Estabas asustada, tan asustada que empezaste a soltar lágrimas. No podías respirar.

El chico de ojos color cielo te miraba con rabia. Pero entendiste que no era a ti a quien miraba realmente, el aún estaba soñando. Alzando tu mano libre llegaste a tocar la que te aprisionaba en el cuello e intentaste zafarte.

El joven reaccionó y sorprendido al ver tu rostro asustado y bañado en lágrimas entendió que te estaba haciendo daño. Soltó su agarre dejándote respirar. Te volteaste un poco para poder toser a la vez que te llevabas tu mano libre al cuello, pues la otra todavía él la tenía sujeta. Te dolía un poco.

El joven solo te miraba con un deje de extrañeza, pero tú estabas asustada. El chico se separó de ti soltándote la mano y se sentó en el piso. Dejaste de toser para mirarlo aun con lágrimas en los ojos. ¿Qué rayos había sido eso?

–Por…–Temblabas de pies a cabeza– ¿Por qué…hiciste eso?

–Tú me despertaste–La voz sonó calmada y suave.

– ¡Esa no es manera de tratar a alguien que te despierta de una pesadilla!–Le gritaste

–Hmm…–El chico se acercó a ti y te quito la mano del cuello. Tú, aun con el shock, te echaste para atrás asustada–Déjame ver–Tus ojos reflejaban temor y aparte estabas temblando–No te haré daño, pero si no quieres enseñarme me da igual–Las palabras te tranquilizaron un poco. Ese tío estaba loco.

El joven miro el cuello, parecía que había dejado unas pequeñas marcas, nada de qué preocuparse. Se levantó dejándote en el suelo.

–Levántate, ¿O piensas quedarte aquí?–Habló mientras se daba la vuelta para marcharse.

–N-No–Tartamudeaste nerviosa tratando de ponerte de pie, pero tropezaste con tus propios pies y chocaste con la espalda de él– ¡Lo siento!

El no dijo nada, solo siguió su camino. Ya más calmada saliste del salón con tu bolso y tu abrigo dispuesta a marcharte. Ya casi en el final del pasillo miraste hacia atrás encontrándote con el chico de antes con el dedo índice extendido y posado en este la mariposa que habías visto antes.

Le quitaste importancia y seguiste tu camino hasta salir de la escuela.

Desde la ventana de uno de los pasillos el chico miraba a la chica irse. Era la chica ruidosa del pasillo. Miro la mariposa en su dedo y esta empezó a revolotear hasta perderse en el cielo nocturno.

Sonrió mostrando sus colmillos. Llevo la mano con la que le había agarrado a su nariz. El aroma de esa mujer era diferente. Nunca pensó que alguien ruidoso y molesto tuviera tal olor.

Esto se pondría interesante.

Por suerte para ti, tu mejor amiga te había estado esperando con un taxi y te fuiste a tu casa. Entraste por la puerta principal y encendiste las luces. Cansada te quistaste los zapatos y desclasa subiste por las escaleras y abriendo la segunda puerta del pasillo, sin hacer ruido, entraste.

Ya dentro y después de haber cerrado la puerta, empezaste a cambiarte dejando colgado el uniforme. Te pusiste un ropón de dormir azul y te tiraste en la cama boca abajo.

Volteaste tu cabeza hacia la ventana para apreciar la luna. Te levantaste y apoyándote en el marco de la ventana sin abrir miraste el cielo nocturno. Te llevaste la mano izquierda a tu cuello.

Lo acariciaste con delicadeza.

Algo dentro de ti te decía que ese chico era diferente. Había algo en el que parecía ser de otro mundo. Sonreíste tristemente.

–Solo–

Hola, Hola! Este es solo el 1º. Espero que les haya gustado, aunque aún no me convenzo de lo que escribí. Por favor dejen sus Comentarios. Acepto críticas

Play List:

Monster: Rihanna


	2. Capitulo 2

Leyenda nueva:

Nombre de tu Mamá: (N-M)

Nombre de tu Papá: (N-P)

Nombre de tu hermana: (N-H) & Si no tienes hermana se llamara Saori y es mayor que tú 2 años

Dato Imp.: Tienes un Husky Siverian de color negro y blanco y se llama Ellian. Sabes pintar

Capítulo 2:

Oías un sonido, pero parecía lejano. Otra vez el mismo sonido, esta vez más cerca. Abriste tus ojos pesadamente. Estirando tu mano derecha apagaste el despertador. Te sentaste recostada al barandal de la cama. Miraste hacia la ventana.

Tu hermana (N-H) se encontraba en el patio delantero de la casa jugando con tu perro Ellian. Parecían divertirse mucho, pues Ellian se le tiró arriba a tu hermana tumbándola en el césped y le lambiaba la cara y (N-H) reía a carcajadas.

Cambiaste tu vista al cielo, el cual tenía unos tonos rojos y morados, señal de que estaba al caer la noche. Mirando el reloj al cual antes le habías apagado el despertador te diste cuenta que eran las 6:56pm. Te levantaste estirándote a más no poder a la vez que llevabas tu mano izquierda a tu boca para dar un gran y largo bostezo.

Saliendo de tu cuarto caminaste por el pasillo hasta el cuarto de baño. Ya adentro cogiste tu cepillo de dientes y con desgana empezaste a cepillarte los dientes. Después de terminar con ese acto te sacaste la ropa, entraste a la ducha y te diste un buen baño.

Sentías caer el agua tibia sobre tu cuerpo, eso te relajaba las tensiones del cuerpo. Cogiste el gel de baños y lo vertiste en la esponja de baño. Con delicadeza te fuiste restregando cada parte del cuerpo y después te enjuagaste.

Mientras la espuma se escurría por el agua, el recuerdo de lo ocurrido anoche con el misterioso muchacho llego a tu mente.

Sus ojos azules mostraban tristeza, dolor, soledad. Conocía esos ojos, pues tu hermana (N-H) se había casado hace mucho tiempo y su marido murió en un accidente automovilístico.

Ese día viste en los ojos de tu hermana la misma combinación. Pero esta se recuperó al año diciendo "No tiene caso llorar por algo que no volverá por más que quiera" Sin embargo nunca se volvió a casar, y tenía pretendientes. Sigue viuda.

Cerrando la ducha saliste con cuidado de la bañadera y cogiste tu toalla envolviéndote el cuerpo con ella. Saliste del cuarto de baño rápidamente y entraste al tuyo. Miraste tu reloj, 7:19pm. Debías apurarte si quieres llegar temprano, pues las clases empiezan a las 7:30pm.

Ya secado tú cuerpo te colocaste el uniforme, te peinaste tu cabello en una cebolla como la que llevabas ayer. Te colocaste tu abrigo (C-F) y cogiste tu bolso.

Bajando a gran velocidad las escaleras llegaste al comedor donde toda tu familia estaba comiendo.

– ¡Ohayo! (Buenos Días) –Saludaste a los presentes y sentándote al lado de tu padre quien leía el periódico decidiste tomar una tostada, pues se te hacia tarde.

– ¡Ohayo!–Saludo tu Hermana–Deberías comer más, (T-N) –Te reprochó.

–Se me hace tarde–Comentaste mientras tomabas un vaso de batido de plátano.

–Pues coge esto–Tu madre (N-M) te extendió un pozuelo envuelto en un paño blanco–Estoy segura que te dará hambre después–Dijo con una gran sonrisa mientas se amarraba más fuertemente el mantel–Y mi hija siempre debe estar bien alimentada.

–Así es hija–Tu padre (N-P) dejó el periódico doblado sobre la mesa– ¿Cómo piensas conseguir un novio si te pones como esqueleto?

– ¡Anattaba! (Querido) –Gritó tu madre– ¿Cómo le dices esas cosas?

–Pero es verdad mamá–Comentó tu hermana señalándote con los palillos–No piensas quedarte virgen para siempre, ¿O sí?

– ¡(N-H)!–Gritaste alto a la vez que te levantabas y corrías hacia la puerta– ¡Me voy!

–Que la pases bien–Tu madre te despidió.

Poniéndote los zapatos corriste hasta la parada del autobús. Al llegar revisaste tu reloj de mano 7:25pm. El autobús llegó y al entrar buscaste entre los asientos a tu amiga Kaede.

Tu mejor amiga al divisarte extendió la mano hacia arriba para que pudieras verle. Te acercaste a ella y te sentaste a su lado con una sonrisa.

– ¡Io! (Hola) (T-N) –Saludo Kaede.

–Io Kaede–Saludaste.

En el trayecto del autobús se la pasaron conversando sobre lo que Kaede hizo anoche nada más llegar a su casa. Según ella se había tropezado con un chico bastante guapo.

El autobús las dejó justo frente a la escuela. Saliendo del autobús, nada más tocar tierra empezaron a correr, pues debían apurarse si querían llegar antes que el profesor.

– ¡Joder! ¡Que llegamos tarde!–Gritaba Kaede ya cerca de la puerta de su aula.

Tú te reías a más no poder. A veces Kaede se ponía muy graciosa. Entraron y para suerte de ambas, el profesor no había llegado. Se sentaron en sus respectivos puestos y nada más sentarse el profesor entró por la puerta.

–Buenas noches, alumnos–Saludó el profesor–Kaede y (T-N) –Les nombró el profesor, ustedes respondieron–Se salvaron porque venía atrás de ustedes, pero si me hubiera dado por correr, estoy seguro de que no estarían hoy en sus puestos–Se disculparon bajo las risas de tus compañeros. Las clases ya iban a empezar.

Dejaste de atender al profesor para mirar a la ventana. Los ojos azules del chico loco de anoche te llegaron a la mente. Miraste tu libreta, tenías escrito el asunto, día y unos cuantos ejercicios. Abriste la parte atrás de tu libreta y con tu portaminas empezaste a dibujar al chico de ayer.

El dibujo hacía referencia a un chico dormido con hojas secas tanto en el rostro como en el pecho. Hiciste sus fracciones tan delicadamente que cualquiera que te viera pensaría que estabas pintando un ángel o a tu cantante preferido. Pero no.

Estabas pintando a un loco que te atacó mientras intentabas despertarlo. Encogiste tus hombros a la vez que dabas un pequeño suspiro que fue escuchado por tu mejor amiga, quien solo atinó a mirarte preocupada.

El turno terminó y ahora tocaba música, así que fueron en dirección al salón. Mientras caminabas en dirección al salón antes mencionado tu amiga te cogió de la mano jalándote suavemente haciendo que le prestaras atención.

– (T-N) –Habló Kaede con tono preocupado– ¿Te sucede algo?

–No. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?–Preguntaste confundida.

–Por qué casi te pasas el salón de música–Te explicó dándote cuenta que era verdad, le habías pasado por al lado al salón–Te noto distraída.

–No es nada–Sonreíste mientras entrabas al salón–Solo no pude dormir bien.

–Eh…–

Cada uno se sentó en sus respectivos puestos para comenzar las estupendas clases de música. Pues sí, te encantaban esas clases. Te hacían olvidar tus problemas.

Sentada en tu puesto, terminaste los ejercicios que había orientado tu maestra. Miraste hacia atrás, al lugar donde había estado durmiendo el joven. Abriste tus ojos un poco confundida al ver una partitura en el piso. Te levantaste de tu asiento y te acercaste hacia la partitura.

La levantaste del suelo sosteniéndola con tu mano derecha. Empezaste a leer la partitura, la cual parecía ser la continuación de alguna otra. Miraste más a tu alrededor y no encontraste ninguna otra.

– ¿Sucede algo, (T-N)?–Preguntó la profesora de cabellos dorados a tu lado– ¿Qué es eso que tienes en la mano?

–Es una partitura–Le enseñaste la hoja– ¿No es suya?

La profesora la agarró y la leyó. Sonrió suavemente y te volvió a entregar la partitura. Extrañada la miraste y esta con una sonrisa te respondió.

–No, no es mía–Afirmó la profesora–Seguramente a alguien se le habrá caído.

–Pero…Si la única profesora de música en toda la escuela es usted–Confundida por este hecho pestañaste.

–Seré maestra de música, pero eso no significa que solo yo componga canciones–Te explicó la profesora con el dedo índice rozándote la nariz. Te sonrojaste por tu torpeza.

–Sí, tiene razón–Te rascaste la cabeza en señal de vergüenza.

La profesora te dio la espalda–Seguramente se le cayó a alguien que las ensayaba sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Aun confundida por las palabras de la profesora volviste a tu asiento y continuaste las clases, aunque en realidad no estabas atendiendo a las clases, sino a la extraña partitura. La volviste a leer y como habías pensado antes, era la continuación de otra partitura.

–"¿De quién podría ser?"–Pensaste detenidamente. Tus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un par de ojos cielos. Le recordaste fugazmente–"Ahora que lo pienso…No, eso es imposible. Él no se ve como alguien que le interesara la música o algo así"

Decidiste dejar de tomarle importancia y prestaste atención a las clases. Como era de esperarse, el timbre de cambio de turno tocó. Te levantaste con la intención de ir a donde Kaede e ir juntas a la cocina por algo de comer, pero no la viste por ningún lado.

No te preocupaste, pues seguro había visto algún chico lindo y haya salido corriendo. Saliste por la puerta y caminaste por el pasillo en dirección al comedor.

La profesora de música se encontraba recostada en el marco de la puerta mirando en tu dirección con una sonrisa. Se soltó el cabello que era aprisionado por una liga color violeta. Este callo uniformemente por los hombros de la chaqueta morada que llevaba puesta.

–Tal vez ella pueda–Susurró la profesora anchando su sonrisa.

Seguías caminando por el pasillo en dirección a tu aula, pues ya habías terminado de comer. Miraste la partitura que descansaba en tu mano derecha. La melodía y el ritmo eran suaves, como el aleteo de una mariposa.

Estabas tan distraída que no te diste cuenta de que había alguien delante de ti, cosa que provocó que chocaras con esta y como inercia de la fuerza de la otra, caíste al suelo. Emitiste un pequeño sonido de dolor, pues te había dolido. Con tu mano libre te acariciaste la nariz.

–Que interpinente eres–La voz de un chico se hizo presente. Conocías esa voz, se te hacia familiar–Vamos, levántate.

Al alzar la mirada te encontraste con el chico del otro día. Este te miraba con desgana y agarrando uno de sus audífonos. Se te erizó la piel de arriba abajo. Esa mirada había cambiado de repente.

Ya no era con desgana, había algo diferente en ella. Un brillo especial se asomaba por ellos, algo que te dio escalofríos, pues parecían haberte penetrado hasta lo más profundo de tu alma. Como si lo estuviese deseando.

Te levantaste con cuidado de no tropezar al igual que la otra vez. Te sacudiste con cuidado el uniforme. El chico cambio el rumbo de su mirada hacia tu mano derecha, sorprendido te cogió por la muñeca de esta y alzó tu brazo.

– ¡O-oye!–Intentaste detenerle–Me estás haciendo daño.

– ¿Cómo conseguiste eso?–Te preguntó desconcertado.

–Me lo encontré tirado en el suelo del salón de música, pero no está completa–Aclaraste creyendo que así te liberaría pero solo zafó un poco su agarre, aun no te soltaba.

–Claro que no lo está–Abrió un libro largo y fino que llevaba. Tu sorpresa aumentó cuando viste partituras del mismo tipo de letra dentro de estas.

El joven cogió la partitura soltándote por completo y la guardó junto a las demás. Cerró el libro y volvió su atención a ti. Te miraba algo enfadado.

– ¿Y ahora qué?–Decidiste ser desafiante y que el miedo que él te inspiraba no te derrotara.

–Nada–

–Pues deja de mirarme así–

–Eres ruidosa ¿sabías?– Dijo agarrando nuevamente el audífono–Arruinas la música.

–Cállame entonces–Al ver que no te respondía y solo te miraba seriamente sonreíste con satisfacción creyendo que lo habías derrotado.

Sin embargo eso no fue lo que ocurrió

Sonrió de medio lado–Bien–Esa sonrisa no te gustó, para nada. Te cogió de la muñeca y te jaló hacia el interior de un salón vacío.

– ¿Q-que?–No pudiste articular más palabras pues este te había tapado la boca y cerrado la puerta con seguro. Te quitó la mano que tenía sobre tu boca dejándote hablar– ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!–Le gritaste a lo que él solo atinó a dejar su libro sobre uno de los puestos.

–Pediste que te callara ¿No?– Aun seguía con esa sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara.

– ¿Qué?–Estabas confundida. Primero te trata distante y ahora te trata como un casanova– ¿Y-yo dije eso?

–Sí, lo hiciste–Él se fue acercando a paso lento hacía ti, por lo que tú por reflejo dabas pasos hacia atrás, pero se te acabaron los pasos, pues chocaste con la pared–Ahora…–Colocó ambas manos a cada lado de tu cuerpo, quedando él frente a ti y tú sin salida– ¿Cómo debería callar esa boca tan molesta que tienes?–Se acercó hasta que las puntas de sus narices se rozaron.

Estabas sonrojada, nerviosa y aparte temblando. No te podías creer lo que estaba sucediendo, y aun rezabas que no pasara lo que estabas pensando que él haría.

El chico volvió a sonreír. De alguna manera, le gustó ver esa reacción en ti, que por cierto, no te había preguntado cuál era tu nombre. Llevado por la curiosidad decidió preguntarte.

–Aun no me has dicho cómo te llamas–Alejó su rostro un poco de ti.

–Eh... ¡ah!–Reaccionaste– (T-N) ese…es mi nombre.

– (T-N) ¿eh?–Volvió a colocar su rostro en la posición de antes.

Maldecías por dentro. No por la situación ni nada de lo que estabas pasando. Te maldecías a ti misma ¿Por qué? ¡Pues lo notabas sexy!

Por su parte, sentía que no podría controlarse por más tiempo. El olor de esa mujer era único, especial, dulzón. Miró tus labios entreabiertos. Eran rosados pálidos y daban la sensación de ser suaves y dulces. Quería probarlos, saber si eran suaves como pensaba o no.

–Por… Favor–Susurraste con la cabeza gacha–No…

Con su mano izquierda, cogió tu mentón y levantándote delicadamente el rostro, fue acercando el suyo propio.

–Dime una cosa–Tu emitiste un sonido en señal de que si podía preguntar–Acaso…si yo llegara a besarte… ¿Seria tu primer beso?

Te sonrojaste más de la cuenta, a tal punto que tu cara cogió colores aun no conocidos en la escala de colores fosforescentes. El sonrió satisfactorio. Así que él sería el primero. Eso le gustó de sobre manera.

–Y-yo…yo…–Tartamudeabas y temblabas de los nervios. ¡Por dios! ¡Que te dejara en paz!

Rió suavemente mientras acercaba más su rostro al tuyo, el cual aún estaba siendo agarrado por su mano en el mentón. Rozó los labios suavemente, fue corto. El chico abrió los ojos con sorpresa, eran suaves, y quería más.

Se acercó esta vez con más certeza y dejó de agarrarte el mentón para bajar hasta agarrarte esta vez por los hombros con las dos manos. Rozó nuevamente sus labios con los tuyos. Esta vez sí estuvo un poco más de tiempo.

Tú estabas sonrojada y con los ojos cerrados. Tu primer beso ¡Tu primer beso había sido con el chico que por poco te mata la otra noche! Sentiste que se alejaba de ti unos centímetros, pero por poco tiempo, pues este volvió a besarte abriendo un poco sus labios para profundizar el beso.

Abriste los ojos por la sorpresa. Los labios de él eran suaves y tenían cierto sabor a (S-P). Sentiste como una de sus manos bajaba hasta tu cintura, te aprisionaba más a él, haciendo del beso más profundo. Tú no te movías, estabas demasiado confundida y nerviosa como para eso.

Colocaste tus dos manos en el pecho de él he intentaste separarlo, pero lo único que lograste fue que él profundizara más el beso y empezara a mover los labios. Por dios, sentías que ibas a desmayarte en cualquier momento. Se separó de ti unos minuto para coger aire y aprovechaste para pedirle de favor que parara, pues no creías aguantar más consciente. Pero las palabras no te salían,

Él te miraba de arriba abajo. Volvió a acercase a ti con la intención de volver a besarte pero volteaste el rostro haciendo que este se detuviera y te mirara confundido.

–p-por f-favor…–Susurrabas temblorosa–Ya…no…–Él te volvió a agarrar con la mano que tenía aun en tu hombro por el mentón he hizo que le vieras el rostro.

–Tú me provocaste–Acercó su rostro mientras colocaba su mano que antes estaba en el mentón en tu nuca–Ahora, asume las consecuencias.

Antes de que te besara un ruido proveniente de afuera les llamó la atención. Alguien gritaba el nombre de una persona, parecían estar buscándola. Tú conocías esa voz, no se trataba de nadie más que Kaede.

–Kaede…–Nombraste atrayendo la atención del rubio.

– ¿La conoces?–Preguntó

–Es mi a-amiga–

–Hmm…–Te liberó del agarre dejándote libre y tú te pegaste a la pared en busca de protección–Sera mejor que vayas, no quieras preocuparla mas–Dijo mientras cogía su libro y se colocaba los audífonos.

–Espera–Le detuviste en el momento en que abría la puerta para irse–Como… ¿Cómo te llamas?–Preguntaste con una mano en el pecho.

Él te miró de reojo y volvió su mirada al frente–Shu–Tras decir su nombre salió del salón dejándote completamente sola.

Te acercaste a una silla y te sentaste a descansar, pues tenías el corazón acelerado y aun estabas temblando. ¡Te había robado tu primer beso! Con tu dedo índice rozaste tus labios lentamente.

Después te reprochaste por lo que habías hecho y te prometiste que en cuanto le vieras le reprocharías por lo sucedido. Saliste del salón en busca de tu amiga. Definitivamente, este sería el curso más raro de todos.

Play List:

Heart Attack: Demi Lovato

Monster: Rihanna

Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece: Son de Rejet. Los OC y sus acciones si.


	3. Capitulo 3

Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, son de Rejet. Los OC y sus acciones son mios

Leyenda:

La de siempre.

Color de Piel: (C-T)

-: Cabio de escena o comentarios del final

Capitulo 3:

Dejaste tus libros sobre tu escritorio. Miraste el reloj de tu habitación, marcaba las 11:52pm. Te quitaste tu uniforme, lo dejaste sobre la mesa y te cambiaste de ropa, poniéndote tu ropón de dormir.

Te acercaste a la ventana a paso lento y con la mirada triste abriste la ventana. El viento hizo que tu pelo revoloteara y tu vestido azul se moviera por el viento. Apoyaste tus antebrazos en el marco de la ventana y miraste el cielo nocturno.

Hace ya unas 2 semanas desde lo ocurrido y no te habías vuelto a encontrar con el tal Shu. Te parecía extraño, pues casi siempre tropezabas con él. No lo habías visto por más que recorriste la escuela. Tal vez estaba enfermo o algo así.

No le habías contado nada a tu amiga de lo sucedido, pues sabias qué pensaría que Shu es tu novio y no querías causarle problemas al joven. Recordaste el beso y te sonrojase nuevamente, sentías tu corazón acelerarse. Te llevaste la mano izquierda al pecho mientras cerrabas los ojos.

Tu primer beso había sido con un loco que primero te había tratado de matar. Siempre habías creído que tu primer beso seria con un chico que te gustara, que demostrara que le interesabas. Pero no, ni siquiera te gustaba y no sabías si a él tú le gustabas.

Decidiste acostarte a dormir, pues mañana tendrías que ir al mediodía. Cerraste la ventana con seguro y acostándote en la cama te sumaste a un sueño donde reviviste lo pasado con el chico desde el principio.

En una gran habitación donde los únicos muebles eran una estantería llena de libros, un piano y un sofá color azul oscuro. Acostado en el sofá con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho se encontraba un joven de cabellos dorados con la mirada en el techo. Sus ojos cielo demostraban que estaba pensando, pues se mostraban en ellos confusión, enfado y deseo. Una extraña combinación.

No entendía que le pasaba. Desde hace unas semanas había estado evitando a la chica, pues se excedió ese día y no debió hacerlo, conocía su error. Debía alejarse de esa mujer lo antes posible. Pero, ella tenía algo que le atraía. Tal vez era su aroma, o su voz, su tierna sonrisa. Quién sabe.

–Engreído–Escuchó una voz cerca de sí. Shu solo atinó a mirar de reojo a la persona, después cerró los ojos y suspiró.

– ¿Qué quieres?–Preguntó el pelirrubio.

El otro joven de cabellos grises oscuros y ojos rojos como la sangre le lanzó un folleto que decía "Vals" Confundido cogió el folleto y lo leyó. Por lo que decía fue escogido para bailar en su escuela la noche de san Valentín. Le miró con desgana.

–Mañana tienes que ir al mediodía a ensayar–Esas fueron las únicas palabras de chico que se acomodó las gafas con el dedo índice.

– ¿Por qué yo? Ni siquiera he ido estos días a la escuela.

–Quien los elige es la representante de tu clase–El joven le dio la espalda con intención de marcharse–Pregúntale a ella, niño mimado–Lo decía con molestia

El chico desapareció dejando al joven de cabellos dorados solo. Se levantó del sofá y comenzó a leer nuevamente el folleto. Efectivamente era él. Encogió los hombros ¿Tenía que hacerlo?

Los rayos del sol se asomaban por las colinas aun impregnadas de niebla, hasta llegar a la ciudad y entrar por las ventanas despertando a sus habitantes. Muchos se despertaron con este y otros hace rato que lo hacían, como era el caso tuyo, pues te habías levantado temprano para darte una ducha y arreglarte, pues no podías ir con el uniforme.

Cerraste la llave de la ducha haciendo que así dejara de caer el agua. Saliste de la ducha y envolviéndote con una toalla te dirigiste hacia tu habitación. Ya adentro, abriste el armario con una sonrisa. No ibas a amargarte la vida por ese tal Shu.

Sacaste toda tu ropa y la pusiste sobre la cama. ¿Qué te pondrías? Te pasaste casi dos horas probándote ropa y diciendo "Esto no, me hace ver gorda. Esto más o menos. Parezco un hámster" o cosas así.

Al final te decidiste por algo normal. Te colocaste una blusa de tirantes negra, un short crema que te llegaba a la mitad del muslo, un par de zapatos negros y por ultimo tu abrigo favorito de color (C-F)

Te miraste en el espejo de tu coqueta y cogiendo el peine, empezaste a cepillar tu cabello. Decidiste hacerte lo mismo de siempre, pero esta vez más suelto. Miraste la hora, las 11:48am. Ya debías irte si querías llegar a tiempo.

Te ibas a marchar pero viraste para atrás hacia la coqueta, cogiste tu celular y te colocaste en el cuello un colgante con una rosa en medio. Ya estando completa saliste de la habitación y tras despedirte de tu mamá fuiste en dirección al autobús.

Como siempre, el autobús te dejó frente a la entrada de la escuela. Estirándote con una gran sonrisa entraste por el portón y corriste hacia el salón principal, donde se hacían las actividades. Al llegar una chica se te lanzó arriba abrazándote con fuerzas.

– ¡(T-N)!–Gritó Kaede feliz–Tengo algo que contarte–Decía entusiasmada mientras daba pequeños brinquitos que te hicieron reír.

–Déjame adivinar–Dijiste poniendo tu dedo índice en tus labios–Es un chico, ¿a qué si?

–Si–Dijo sonriendo–Mira–Con la mirada te señaló a un chico que se encontraba rodeado de algunas cuantas chicas–A que esta mono

No le podías ver bien el rostro pues este llevaba un sombrero y le tapaba la mitad de rostro. Con una sonrisa, se levantó un poco el sombrero mirando en vuestra dirección.

Un escalofrió te recorrió el cuerpo. Esa sensación era igual a la que te daba Shu cuando te encontrabas con él. ¿Por qué? El chico ya había llegado a vuestro lado con los brazos extendidos y una sonrisa les saludó

– ¡Io! Pequeñas princesas–Saludó y cogiendo la mano de Kaede, le besó en los nudillos quitándose el sombrero. Se lo volvió a poner– ¿Le gustaría bailar una pieza de baile conmigo?

–Claro, por supuesto–Kaede aceptó de lleno siendo jalada por el joven de cabellos castaños rojizos y ojos verdes al centro del gran salón a bailar.

Estabas preocupada por tu amiga, pues ese chico te traía recuerdos del joven pelirrubio, pues tenías la misma sensación como cuando estas cerca de él. Saliste a paso rápido hacia la parte trasera del salón, llegando así al patio trasero, al cual casi ningún estudiante iba.

Cerraste la puerta trasera del salón y recostándote en ella te abrazaste a ti misma. Esos dos, ese chico y Shu, tenían algo, aunque no se parecían físicamente, había algo en común entre los dos. Como si de verdad ellos fueran de otro mundo.

–No hace tanto frio–La voz te despertó de tu trance.

Abriste los ojos por la sorpresa. Esa voz te llenaba de recuerdos. Levantaste la mirada y encontraste al dueño de esa voz. El joven estaba recostado en un árbol con un pie apoyado en este y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

Era él, era Shu. Te miraba con un ojo mientras el otro aun lo mantenía cerrado. Vestía un pulóver azul oscuro y sobre este un suéter azul más claro, un pantalón café y unas zapatillas del mismo color. Tu piel se erizó completamente. Esa mirada, volvía a ser esa mirada.

–Q-que… ¿Qué haces aquí?–Preguntaste separándote de la puerta y acercándote un poco al chico quien abrió los dos ojos.

–Me metieron en esto–Dijo con molestia.

–Ah…Ya veo–El silencio reino por unos minutos–Creo que voy a volver adentro a ensayar.

– ¿Piensas bailar con todo esa gente mirando?–Preguntó con gracia–No lo creo.

– ¿Por qué no lo crees?–Preguntaste enfadada ¿Estaba diciendo que eras miedosa?

–Solo pregunte si ibas a bailar sola frente a tanta gente–Le miraste confundida–No tienes pareja de baile.

Era cierto, no tenías pareja de baile, y por lo que podías ver por la ventana de la puerta, todas ya estaban ocupadas. Encogiéndote de hombros le miraste. Él se separó del árbol y camino unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar a unos 5 pasos de ti.

–Ven–Te extendió su mano, le volviste a mirar más confundida aún–Vamos a bailar.

Pestañaste–… ¿Eh?…

–No tengo pareja de baile tampoco, y es una molestia ir a bailar con todos ahí adentro–Dejó de extenderte la mano para volver a cruzar sus brazos–Son molestos.

Lo dudaste por un momento, pero al final aceptaste. Te acercaste a él a paso lento, ya estando frente a frente él te cogió la mano y la alzó hasta la altura de su hombro y la dejo ahí. Con su mano izquierda rodeó tu cintura y te aprisionó un poco contra él, haciéndote sonrojar, el sonrió por este hecho.

Tú colocaste tu mano derecha sobre su brazo izquierdo y la mano izquierda que descansaba en su hombro derecho pasó a ser agarrada por el chico. Te erizaste nuevamente. Su mano era fría.

– ¿Tienes frio?–Preguntaste preocupada.

–No–Al principio no se había dado cuenta, pero después entendió el echo–Seguramente están así por el aire.

Empezaron a moverse lentamente, él te guiaba. Ambos iban bien sincronizados. Empezaban a dar vueltas y a ir un poco más confiados. Tú no le mirabas, tenías la mirada desviada, pues sentías que este te miraba muy fijamente. Te sonrojabas. ¿Podía dejar de mirarte?

El joven rió suavemente haciendo que te sonrojaras más.

– ¡¿De qué te ríes?!–Le regañaste aún con la mirada desviada y los cachetes inflados, pero este siguió con su sonrisa.

Te pusiste nerviosa y tropezaste con tus propios pies, haciendo que Shu también tropezara y cayeran al césped. Él cayó sentado y tú entre sus pies arrodillada, tus manos estaban en el pecho de este junto con tu cabeza. Él te tenía agarrada de la cintura con su mano izquierda y la derecha la tenía en el césped.

–Lo siento–Te disculpaste alzando la mirada. Mala opción.

Te quedaste atrapada en esos ojos color cielo. No había nada más que él en esos momentos, lo demás se había extinguido para ti. Él estaba en la misma situación, pues cuando le miraste cayó preso en tus ojos (C-O). El mundo, las reglas y los deberes se habían terminado para él en ese momento.

Llevó la mano que antes estaba en el césped a tu nuca y te acercó un poco más. Te sonrojaste. Él se acercó a tu rostro lentamente mientras cerraba los ojos, tú hiciste lo mismo.

El beso fue un roce de ambos labios, suave, discreto, deseado. Se alejó de ti un poco para apreciarte. Tu cabello (C-P) estaba recogido en una cebolla, pero tenía algunos flecos sueltos, Tu piel era (C-T) y suave. Tus labios eran suaves y dulzones, como si de miel se tratara.

Se volvió a acercar hacia ti y te besó, esta vez no fue un roce. Él te acercó más a si mismo. Haciendo que abrieras un poco más los labios, cosa que aprovechó para profundizar el beso. Gemiste aun besándote con él. Él se separó de ti inmediatamente.

¿Que era esto? Quería más de ti, más y más. Sentía que dentro de poco perdería el control, pero no podía detenerse. Te sentía como una adicción. Se sentía un drogadicto que necesita su droga para sentirse vivo.

Con cuidado te recostó en el césped. Abriste los ojos sorprendida. Él estaba sobre ti y te miraba con un brillo en los ojos. Te sonrojaste, pues su mirada te hacía sentir sensaciones que nunca habías sentido.

Él se volvió a acercar a ti y te besó con dulzura. Tu cerraste los ojos, dejando que el hiciera lo que quisiera. Dejó de besarte y se separó un poco de ti para verte sonrojada.

–S-Shu…–Pronunciaste su nombre suavemente mientras abrías los ojos.

– ¿Por qué?–Te confundió la pregunta, pero él se acercó a ti hasta que rozó la punta de su nariz con la tuya. Delineó tu rostro con esta– ¿Qué tienes que me hace sentir esto?–Empezó a bajar lentamente su rostro hasta llegar a tu cuello, el cual olió con gusto llenándose de tu fragancia– ¿Sera tu olor? ¿Tu voz? ¿Tu sonrisa?–Volvió a acercar su rostro al tuyo– ¿Qué me has hecho, (T-N)?

Te sonrojaste de sobre manera, el corazón te latía a mil por hora. Siempre habías soñado con que alguien te dijera eso, pero nunca imaginaste que se hiciera realidad. El volvió a besarte lentamente. Dejándote llevar por las sensaciones cerraste los ojos.

Se separaron para coger aire. Estabas demasiado sonrojada., temblabas, estabas nerviosa. No querías que esto siguiera, pero tu cuerpo no estaba en la mejor disposición de hacerte caso.

Con su mano derecha te acarició un mechón de cabello. Se lo llevó a la nariz y lo olió, degustándose con el aroma. Dejó el mechón y pasó su mano por tu espalda y te levantó hasta quedar sentados. Con su mano izquierda desató la liga con la cual te mantenías la cebolla.

Tu cabello se soltó dejando que el viento jugara con él, pero no solo era el viento quien jugaba con tus cabellos. Shu los olía, los enredaba y los desenredaba entre sus dedos.

–S-Shu-san…–Conseguiste la atención del pelirrubio–Yo…etto, yo…–Estabas nerviosa, pero debía decírselo–No creo…que lo que estamos haciendo este bien.

Shu se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio–Tienes razón–Afirmó el rubio–Pero ahora mismo esto es lo que quiero, y hasta que no me aburra no pararé–Iba a volver a besarte hasta que unas palmadas le detuvieron.

–Esperen un momento–La voz se te izo familiar–Siento interrumpir, pero me parecía que si no los detenía iban a terminar devorándose aquí mismo–El chico salió de las sombras mostrándose–Aunque a mí no me molesta, la verdad, seria excitante–El joven se agarraba el borde del sombrero cubriéndose los ojos– ¿No es cierto, pequeña princesita?

El joven de cabellos castaños alzó su sombrero dejando ver sus ojos verdes. Les miraba con una sonrisa en los labios. Metió ambas manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón negro. Las dos bufandas que llevaba, negra y blanca, eran balanceadas por el viento y la camisa blanca que llevaba estaba desabotonada en los primeros dos botones y estaba por fuera del pantalón.

–Raito–Mencionó Shu con desgana dejándote confundida, ese era el chico del que hablaba Kaede. ¿Se conocían?

– ¡Io! Shu-niisan (Hermano Shu) –Saludó Raito con una sonrisa.

"¿Shu-niisan?"

Miraste a ambos. Entonces, ¿eran hermanos? Pero si no se parecían en nada. Recordaste la sensación que te había causado al principio. Era muy parecida a la que te hacía sentir Shu cuando te miraba. Así que era de familia ese aire intimidante y sensual.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?–Preguntó Shu.

–Ya te dije–Volvió a agarrarse el borde del sombrero–Vine a detenerlos, ¿o hubieras preferido que lo hiciera Reiji?

Tenías demasiadas preguntas en tu cabeza. ¿Quién era Reiji? ¿Ese tal Raito era su hermano? No entendías nada. Shu se levantó y te levantó agarrándote por la muñeca con su mano derecha.

En la mirada de Shu había alerta, pero era dirigida a Raito quien solo sonreía. El pelirrojo rió por lo bajo.

–Tranquilo, no diré nada–Se dio la espalda–Solo ten cuidado de que nadie más se entere–Se volvió a tocar el borde del sombrero–Y que ella tampoco se entere.

¿Enterarte? ¿De qué?

Miraste a Shu confundida. Querías una explicación. Pero este solo atinó a soltarte la muñeca. Cuando volviste a mirar al joven del sombrero este había desaparecido. Shu te cogió de la muñeca de nuevo y te acorraló entre un árbol y él.

– ¿Shu-san?–Confundida, eso era lo que estabas, y él lo notaba en tus ojos.

–Escúchame con atención–Asentiste despacio–No debes decirle a nadie lo que acaba de pasar aquí, y tú te olvidaras de todo.

– ¿Qué?–Ahora estabas más confundida. Primero te decía que lo hacías sentir extraño ¿y ahora no te quería ver más?–Espera un momento. Me estas usando como un juguete ¿No es así?

El pestañó–Tu misma dijiste que lo que estábamos haciendo era malo.

– ¡Porque ni siquiera somos novios!–Le gritaste sonrojándote. Él te miraba sorprendido. Así que era eso.

–Que recta eres–Se burló haciéndote sonrojar más y desviar la mirada–Pero ahora estas en peligro–Eso te preocupó demasiado, ¿Cómo que en peligro?–Sé que él no contará nada, pero si alguien descubre lo que pasó hoy aquí vas a estar en serios problemas.

– ¿Lo de hoy nada más?–Preguntaste arqueando una ceja–Y lo de hace unas semanas atrás, el día que te encontré dormido.

–Sí, ya–Te soltó la muñeca. Te dio la espalda y caminó hacia la puerta trasera del salón–Ya sabes, a nadie–Asentiste. Él se colocó los audífonos y entró en la puerta dejándote sola en el patio trasero.

Te llevaste la mano al pecho. Esa sensación que ambos te inspiraban, era extraña. Daba miedo pero te seducía al mismo tiempo. Suspiraste. ¿En qué clase de lio te habías metido?

Fin del Capitulo

Play List:

Monster: Rihanna

The Devil Within


	4. Capítulo 4

Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, son de Rejet. Los OC son míos y sus acciones también.

Leyenda:

La de Siempre.

*blablablá*: Son tus SMS

"blablablá": Son los SMS de otra persona. Ej.: Shu.

Capítulo 4:

Caíste en tu cama boca abajo. Abrazase tu almohada y alzaste la mirada. Ya habían pasado dos días desde lo de Raito. Todo había seguido normal. Se encontraba con Shu cuando iba a los ensayos y ensayaban, pero siempre lo hacían en el patio trasero. Al parecer esa era una de las coas que tenían en común: Les molestaban las miradas excesivas.

No solo en eso tenían algo en común. La música también los unía un poco, pues a ti te gustaba cantar y tocar (I-F). El componía canciones y la verdad estaba muy bonita.

Te volteaste para quedar bocarriba. Te llevaste el dedo índice de la mano derecha a los labios. Hace dos días que él no te besaba. Es cierto que al principio no querías y aún no quieres, pero, sentías la necesidad de tener sus labios cerca. Te picaban cuando estabas a su lado, como si desearas que pasara. Extrañabas los besos fugitivos de Shu

Sacudiste la cabeza. ¿Cómo podías sentir eso? Ni siquiera son novios y dejaste que te besara así de porque así, aparte, ni te gusta. Abriste tu celular, pues había vibrado. La pantalla mostró un mensaje, pero el número era desconocido.

Extrañada decidiste abrirlo y leerlo:

"¿Te Molesté?"

Frunciste el ceño, quien rayos podría ser y a estas horas de la noche. Decidiste responder, tal vez era alguien que conocías.

*No, aún estoy despierta. ¿Y tú eres…?*

Solo pasó un minuto para que volviera a vibrar.

"Shu. Solo quería saber que vas a hacer después de la fiesta de san Valentín"

El corazón se te aceleró. Tenías 2 preguntas: ¿Cómo consiguió tu número de teléfono? ¿Por qué te hacia esa pregunta?

*No voy hacer nada, ¿a qué viene la pregunta?*

"Solo quería saber"

Un tic en tu ceja demostraba tu enfado.

*¿Solo para eso me mandas un SMS?*

"¿Alguna otra razón?"

*¿Puedes ser un día en tu vida más cálido? Mr. Cubito de Hielo*

El celular que el joven rubio tenía en sus manos vibró mostrando un SMS

*¿Puedes ser un día en tu vida más cálido? Mr. Cubito de Hielo*

No lo pudo aguantar y empezó a reírse. A esa chica se le ocurrían muchas cosas. Tal vez esa era una de las razones por las que le atrajese.

"Puedo ser cálido"

*¿A si?*

"Si quieres te lo demuestro"

*¿Cómo lo harás?*

Apretó su mandíbula y cerró los ojos. Los volvió a abrir y comenzó a responder.

Estabas sonriendo como si te hubiera pasado lo mejor del mundo. Él te había escrito. El teléfono vibró. Abriste el SMS y comenzaste a leerlo. Empezaste a sonrojarte hasta que tu piel cogió tonos de rojo fosforescente.

"Si comienzo a darte mi calor te aseguro que vas a terminar cocinándote o rogando que vuelva a ser Mr. Cubito de Hielo. Comenzaré a devorarte beso a beso hasta que cada milímetro de tu cuerpo y tu alma sean míos"

Otra vibración:

"No voy a parar"

Cogiste tu móvil aun sonrojada y temblando empezaste a responder.

El joven estaba sonriendo con superioridad. Estaba seguro que se había sonrojado hasta ese color raro que cogía, parecía rojo fosforescente. Su teléfono vibró y con una sonrisa abrió el SMS.

*BAKA! (Idiota)*

Otra vibración:

*¿Cómo se te ocurre decirme eso? Nunca, PERO NUNCA, va a ocurrir eso entre nosotros. Así que deja tu imaginación*

Comenzó a reírse, era tan predecible. Empezó a responder.

Te encontrabas aun sonrojada y con los cachetes inflados, sentada en la cama con los pies entrecruzados y las dos manos sobre la cama. Mirabas el celular que lo habías puesto a una distancia de ti. Sentiste que vibró. Lo cogiste y abriste el SMS.

"Eres muy ruidosa. ¿Me pregunto dónde serás más ruidosa?"

Volviste a sonrojarte y soltaste el celular como si quemara. Ese tipo estaba loco, muy loco. Cogiste el celular.

*Fíjate lo que te voy a decir. Eso no va a pasar nunca y no quiero que se hable más del tema ¿ok?*

El joven, que aun con su sonrisa, recibió el SMS y abriéndolo empezó a leer

*Fíjate lo que te voy a decir. Eso no va a pasar nunca y no quiero que se hable más del tema ¿ok?*

Comenzó a teclear.

"Con que virgen ¿eh?"

Pasaron dos minutos hasta que volvió a vibrar

*¡Ya! ¡Déjame en PAZ!*

Como pidió, dejó de molestarla, pero que conste que solo sería por hoy. Se levantó del sofá azul y salió de la habitación. Ya afuera, se encontró con Raito, quien le miraba muy seriamente.

–Raito–Saludó

– ¿Cómo te va?–Preguntó el del sombrero.

– ¿Por qué preguntas?–

–Solo quería saber–Encogió los hombros y metió sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

–No es algo que te incumba–Respondió Shu dispuesto a largarse–Aparte, ¿De cuándo para acá te intereso tanto?

Raito sonrió tristemente mientras cubría sus ojos con el sombrero. Se recostó a la pared y con la voz apagada respondió, dándole a entender al joven rubio sobre su preocupación.

–Hace mucho tiempo tuve una perdida–Alzó la mirada– Era el vivo retrato de mi madre…Juré estar siempre a su lado, en las buenas y en las malas. No me interesó lo que dijeran los demás, ni ustedes mismos–Su mirada se volvió vacía–Esa persona sabía mi secreto, lo que era yo en realidad–Se llevó los dedos a la boca–Y no le importó–Shu lo miraba con lastima–Un día, los ancianos del pueblo donde ella vivía se enteraron de lo nuestro, y de lo que yo era en realidad–Apretó el puño–La quemaron en la hoguera llamándola Bruja.

Shu apretó la mandíbula y bajó la mirada lleno de terror. Recordó un viejo momento. Todo estaba ardiendo, él estaba en el bosque viendo como todo cogía llamas, el fuego se extendía a más no poder.

 _Edgar_

 **–** La quemaron en frente de mi–Apretó tanto su puño que los nudillos empezaron a ponerse blancos–Al final una plaga les hizo pagar por lo sucedido y ese pueblo no es más ahora que un campo.

–Raito…yo–El de ojos azules no tenía palabras para lo que había escuchado.

–Esa persona era tan pura–Alzó la mirada con una sonrisa nostálgica y la mirada melancólica–En el lugar donde fue quemada creció un árbol, esta frondoso y lleno de flores. Hermoso–Su mirada se llenó de un brillo especial–…Como ella…

Raito bajó la mirada agarrándose el borde del sombrero. Se separó de la pared y le dio la espalda a Shu. Con la mano que aún tenía dentro del bolsillo hizo una señal de adiós, no sin antes decir lo siguiente.

–Fui un cobarde, la deje sola en aquel momento, por eso la perdí–Mientras se alejaba volvió a hablar–No la dejes sola nunca, y si no puedes hacer eso…Déjala.

Shu se quedó solo en el pasillo, mirando por donde se había ido su hermano. Cambió su mirada hacia el suelo y apretando los puños tomó una decisión.

–No–Fueron las únicas palabras que pronunció.

Te encontrabas abrazada a la almohada aun sonrojada. Ese chico estaba muy mal de la cabeza si creía que iba a suceder eso. Siempre te habías imaginado tu primera vez con alguien que quisieras de verdad. Con el que te casaras. Te diste la vuelta aun abrazando la almohada.

–Baka–Pronunciaste mientras cerrabas tus ojos y te sumabas al mundo de Morfeo.

Los rayos del sol te dieron de lleno en la cara. Llevándote una mano y otra a la boca, te estiraste y bostezaste. Te levantaste con desgana y fuiste al cuarto de baño. Ya adentro empezaste a cepillarte los dientes con lentitud. Aun estabas dormida.

Una vez terminado esta acción, volviste a tu habitación y nada más cerrar la puerta te sacaste tu ropón de dormir. Te acercaste al armario y abriendo las dos largas puertas empezaste a buscar que ponerte hoy. Hoy ibas a salir con Kaede de compras. Aunque en realidad no tenías ganas de salir, pero ella te lo pidió casi de rodillas y no podías negarte.

Del armario sacaste un pantalón color crema con unos dibujos en rosa claro simulando unas rosas, una blusa de tirantes color caramelo claro, otra blusa, pero esta era de un hombro al descubierto y te llegaba por encima del ombligo, color rosa pálido con unos brillantes rosa más oscuros que en filas formaban la palabra Love.

Empezaste a ponerte el pantalón, el cual te quedaba apretado, dejando así que tu cuerpo se contorneara. La blusa caramelo también te quedaba apretada y así se notaba más aun tu cintura. Te colocaste la blusa rosa pálido sobre esta y te dejaste un hombro al descubierto.

Te acercaste a la coqueta y cogiendo un poco de brillo para los labios, el cual era transparente, pero era tu favorita pues su sabor era (S-P), te veías mucho mejor. Con el cepillo empezaste a peinarte, decidiste dejártelo suelto, pero la primera capa de tu cabello lo recogiste y lo amarraste con una ligua blanca.

Te miraste satisfecha en el espejo. De la coqueta cogiste tu monedero, el celular y lo más importante, el colgante de rosa. Una vez terminado, bajaste hacia el comedor, pues podías oler la deliciosa comida de tu madre.

Te asomaste a la cocina y para tu sorpresa, estaban preparando (P-F). Con una gran sonrisa fuiste y abrazaste a tu mamá, que se encontraba cocinado lo que parecía ser unas croquetas.

– ¡Ohayo! (T-N) –Saludo (N-M)

–Ohayo, okka-san (Madre) –Saludaste dejando de abrazarla.

– ¿Piensas salir hoy?–Preguntó tu hermana desde el marco de la entrada a la cocina.

–Si–Afirmaste–Kaede quiere que la acompañe a hacer unas compras.

– ¿Llevas dinero?–Preguntó tu padre desde el comedor.

–No voy a comprar nada–Respondiste.

– ¿Y si te da hambre?–Preguntó tu madre–Mi hija debe estar bien alimentada–Te señaló con cucharón– ¿Cómo pretendes que tu esposo haga sus _cosas_ si tú no estás bien alimentada? Te desmayarías al momento o cogerías anemia.

Te sonrojaste de repente y abriste muy grande los ojos– ¿E-e-e-esposo?–Preguntaste.

–Si–Afirmó tu madre revolviendo la sopa de miso–Tu esposo.

–Pero–Pestañaste–Yo no tengo esposo.

–Algún día lo tendrás. Y van a hacer _cosas_ que los agotara a ambos–Volvió a mirarte con una mirada de determinación–Tendrás que seguirle el ritmo, porque eres mi hija.

Estabas roja como un tomate. No podías respirar de tanta información. Podías oír las risas descontroladas de tu padre y tu hermana, diciendo que te habías puesto roja.

El almuerzo siguió su ritmo, tu padre leía el periódico, tu hermana hablaba contigo de respectivos temas junto con tu madre. Tú estabas sonrojada, ¿Cómo podían hablar de esos temas con tanta tranquilidad?

Ya en la entrada de la casa te colocaste los zapatos, que no consistían más en unas sandalias color crema oscuros con adornos en flores. Saliste por la puerta y fuiste en dirección a la carretera, donde paraste un taxi y le pediste de favor que se dirigiera al centro comercial.

El taxi te dejó frente a la entrada principal del gran centro comercial, lo cual era una extensa cadena de tiendas y boutiques.

Como te esperabas, Kaede apareció con una gran sonrisa y te abrazó fuertemente. No te dejó ni saludarla, pues te cogió de la muñeca y jalándote hacia dentro del centro comercial, empezó a entrar de tienda en tienda probándose todas las cosas y comprando chucherías.

Lo único que compraste fueron unos llaveros en forma de partituras con las notas musicales. Uno era (C-F) y el otro era amarillo. Colocaste el (C-F) en tu celular. Sonreíste satisfecha. Miraste el otro, el cual lo habías metido en una pequeña bolsita. Te sonrojaste mientras lo guardabas.

Kaede se estiró fuera de una de las tiendas–Estoy exhausta.

– ¿Cómo no vas a estarlo?–Preguntaste–Llevamos media hora dando vueltas–Miraste tu reloj, las 6:38pm–Ya es muy tarde.

Las tripas de Kaede sonaron. Revisando en su bolsillo, sacó su monedero y revisó su dinero. Le daba para un mísero refresco. Encogió los hombros y bajó la mirada.

– ¿Qué pasa?–Preguntaste al ver la cara de tristeza en tu amiga.

–Tengo hambre…–

–Si quieres puedo llevarte a comer–Le ofreciste con una sonrisa.

– ¿De verdad?–

–Si–Afirmaste–Mi papá me dio dinero por si ocurría esto, nos dará para unos cuantos sándwich y–No pudiste terminar de hablar, pues Kaede te sostuvo de la muñeca y te jaló hacia la primera cafetería que encontraron.

Se encontraban sentadas en una de las mesas que daba a la ventana. Tu amiga Kaede devoraba sin piedad todo lo que encontraba frente a su mirada. Tú estabas muy calmadamente comiéndote tu segundo sándwich. La verdad es que ahí hacían unos estupendos sándwich.

– ¡Nee (Hey) (T-N)!–Habló Kaede dándose un sorbo de refresco de coca cola.

– ¿Pasa algo?–Preguntaste tú también dándote un sorbo de refresco.

– ¿No es esa la profesora de música?–Preguntó ella mirando fijamente a una de las mesas del fondo de la cafetería.

Con disimulo miraste hacia atrás, pues tú le dabas la espalda a las mesas del fondo. Ahí estaba tu profesora de música, la cual andaba vestida con una blusa azul claro, una falda apretada del mismo color y una chaqueta morada. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta. Se acomodaba los lentes con la mano mientras leía lo que parecía ser una revista.

– ¡Nee!–Susurró Kaede– ¿Qué crees que esté haciendo ella aquí?

–No sé–Dejaste el vaso con el refresco sobre la mesa–Pero iré a saludarla.

– ¡No!–Kaede te cogió de la mano obligándote a quedarte sentada– ¿No entiendes?–Pestañaste confundida–Si está aquí es porque está esperando a alguien. Tal vez sea una amiga, pero ¿y si es una cita?

–En otras palabras–Suspiraste– ¿Quieres ver con quien quedo?

Kaede asintió. Encogiste los hombros, eso era una estupidez. Volviste a coger tu refresco y le diste un largo sorbo disgustándote con su sabor. Miraste a Kaede la cual miraba con "disimulo" a la profesora.

–Kaede, me parece que–Tu amiga hizo un gesto que te dio a entender que ya había llegado la persona.

– ¡Oh por dios!–Tu amiga se llevó las manos a la boca–Es un chico–Asentiste– ¡Y esta guapísimo!

–Kaede, ya déjalo–

– ¿Pero no está un poco joven para su edad? Me atrevería a decir que es 1 año mayor que nosotras–Eso te confundió un poco. Ahora tenías ganas de ver–Mírale.

Volteaste un poco tu rostro hasta que lograste tener en tu campo de visión a la mesa donde se encontraba la maestra. Abriste los ojos hasta más no poder. El joven era de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, alto y delgado, vestido con una camisa blanca y una chaqueta negra al igual que el pantalón.

–Shu–Susurraste y volteaste hacia tu amiga que te miraba confundida.

– ¿Dijiste algo?–

–No, es solo que…–Bajaste la mirada hacia tu refresco–Es muy joven la verdad.

–Nunca creí que a la maestra le interesaran los niños–dijo pícaramente.

Te llevaste la mano derecha al pecho. Te dolía. ¿Qué rayos hacia él ahí? Y lo más importante ¿Qué hacía ahí con tu profesora? Era Shu, el mismo Shu que hace unos días te había besado, el que te hacía sentir cosas extrañas que no podías explicar. Simplemente no podías creerlo. Tu amiga te empezó a contar lo que hacían, incluyendo que él pago la cuenta y le llevaba unos bolsos. No querías escuchar, no querías saber más.

Bajaste la cabeza haciendo que los flecos de tu cabello cubrieran tu rostro.

– ¡Mierda ahí vienen!–Susurró Kaede, pero a ti no te importó– ¡A cubierto!–De la nada, Kaede sacó un periódico y se lo colocó frente al rostro.

La profesora pasó a tu lado riéndose. Después de unos segundos sentiste la presencia de él a tu lado. El tiempo fue más lento que nunca. Sentías que ibas a morir. Por fin salieron de la cafetería.

– ¡Joder, que está buenísimo!–Tu amiga dejó el periódico en la mesa– ¿A que si?

– ¿Eh?–Alzaste la mirada hacia tu amiga– ¡Ah! Si…–Otro sorbo a tu refresco.

– ¡Ay no!–Tu amiga se levantó de su asiento– ¡Hay que irnos!–Te cogió de la muñeca y dejando un billete de cien en la mesa te jaló hacia afuera– ¡Taxi!–entraron adentro–Sigue a ese coche.

El taxi empezó a andar persiguiendo a otro taxi. Tu amiga suspiró aliviada. Te miró con una gran sonrisa y un brillo extraño en los ojos.

–Siempre he soñado en decir eso–Te salió una gota tipo anime en la cabeza.

Te llevaste la mano al pecho nuevamente. ¿Por qué te había echo esto? Si él estaba con tu profesora, ¿Por qué?

– _¿Por qué Shu?–_

Fin del capítulo.

Play List:

Rehab: Rihanna

Gracias a todos aquellos que comentaron, estoy muy feliz " "

Jancitte: Claro que lo seguiré. Yo no me rindo tan fácilmente. Tal vez me demore un poco subiendo, pero mi casa esta en construcción y todo eso. Pero en fin, seguiré.

cami4673: Gracias, la verdad no me convencia mucho. Pero aquí esta el cuarto cap. Espero que lo disfrutes.

Yuleisihikari: Gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado. Espero sigas leyendo

Akiraasakura: Que bueno, ya me estaba carcomiendo la conciencia de que a alguien no le gustara. ¡Gracias!


	5. Capítulo 5

Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, pero un dia los violaré a todos XD Los OC son mios.

Leyenda:

La de siempre

Capítulo 5:

Soledad, angustia, pena, dolor. Un maldito dolor era lo que sentías en esos momentos. Querías salir huyendo del taxi, dejar plantada a tu amiga, llegar a casa y llorar.

Pero ahí estabas, como una completa idiota, persiguiendo al chico que te había besado infinidades de veces sin tu más mero permiso, el cual tenía una relación con tu añorada profesora de música. Apretaste los puños, querías abofetearle y gritarle a los cuatro vientos lo estúpido, imbécil, idiota e insensible que era al haber jugado contigo de esa manera.

Ahora todo encajaba. Por eso le había dicho que nadie podía enterarse de lo que había sucedió entre ellos. Claro, era más que obvio. Estaba saliendo con tu profesora de música.

Miraste a Kaede de reojo, la cual estaba muy concentrada atendiendo al taxi del frente y planeando su vida como detective privada. Suspiraste. Tal vez lo mejor era que nada más se detuviera el coche, irse a casa.

– ¡Deténgase!–Le gritó Kaede al taxista–Parquéese muy lentamente en el estacionamiento–Le indicó al hombre, que le miraba por el retrovisor confundido.

Una vez parqueado, Kaede le lanzó un billete y te cogió de la mano, sacándote del auto el cual se marchó dejándolas solas a ti y a Kaede en el aparcamiento de lo que parecía ser un hospital.

– ¿Qué harían aquí los tortolitos?–Kaede te jalaba, pues tu no tenías intenciones de caminar.

Se adentraron en la sala principal. Kaede se escondió junto contigo tras un pilar cercano, de donde podían ver a Shu y a la profesora de música hablando con la recepcionista.

Ambos se adentraron en el elevador y marcaron el número 5, iban hacia la planta 5. Kaede volvió a cogerte de la muñeca y te jaló hacia los escalones. Tú seguías con la cabeza gacha, prácticamente arrastrabas los pies. Querías irte, te dolía el pecho.

– ¡(T-N)!–Te llamo Kaede sacudiéndote de la mano. Tu reaccionaste dando un brinquito–Te sucede algo–No era una pregunta, era un hecho.

–No ¿Por qué dices eso?–Trataste de fingir una sonrisa, pero te salió mal. Realmente te sentías morir por dentro.

–No me mientas–Kaede te soltó de la muñeca para agarrarte de los hombros– ¿No somos amigas?

Por alguna extraña razón, perdiste el equilibrio y caíste hacia atrás, pero la pared estaba cerca así que tu espalda chocó con esta evitando que cayeras. Bajaste la mirada y llevaste ambas manos al pecho.

Te dolía demasiado, te sentías traicionada. Sonreíste tristemente. No es como si hubieran sido algo, el solo te besaba pero, nunca te había dicho sobre tu posición en su vida, ni siquiera una pista de saber si formabas parte de ella.

–Prométeme que no le dirás a nadie–Fueron las palabras que susurraste, pero fue lo suficientemente audible para que Kaede las oyera, la cual asintió con seguridad y una mirada preocupada–Conozco a ese chico.

– ¡¿Qué?!–Se sorprendió tu joven amiga agarrándose de la baranda de la escalera– ¿De dónde?

–Asiste a nuestra escuela–

–¡¿Qué?!–Gritó más fuerte–¿Nuestra profesora sale con un estudiante de su propio trabajo?–Asentiste–Pero más importante… ¡¿Cómo rayos no me di cuenta de que esa figura estaba en la escuela?! Simplemente lo encuentro absurdo ¡Me hubiera dado cuenta enseguida!

–El…es muy callado, no le gusta la multitud–Susurraste sin pensar que Kaede te escucharía.

–(T-N)–Kaede comenzó a subir las escaleras–Por alguna razón–Kaede miró hacia tu posición desde el descanso de la escalera–Sabes mucho sobre él.

–¿Eh?–Te había escuchado–Por… ¿Por qué lo dices?

–No es obvio–Kaede miró hacia al frente–Quien rayos va a saber cómo son los gustos de una persona al azar. ¡Eso solo lo puede hacer un adivino!–Apretaste los puños sobre tu pecho–Me estas ocultando algo.

–No–

–¡No me mientas!–Kaede dio la vuelta hacia tu posición–¡Te conozco! ¡Se cuándo actúas raro o no! A veces parezco no darme cuenta, pero no soy tonta.

Las palabras de Kaede te llegaron creando una gran confusión en tu cabeza. ¿Qué pasaría si le dijeras lo que realmente sucedía? Seguramente subiría por las escaleras y se lo diría todo a la profesora. Pero tú no querías eso, simplemente tenías que decírselo a él en privado y ya, la profesora no tendría que sufrir por eso.

Suspiraste y levantaste la mirada hacia tu amiga–Kaede, yo…He hablado con él un par de veces–La respuesta llegó a los oídos de tu amiga, pero como esperaste, no se conformaría con eso–A parte, es mi pareja de baile–No podías decirle la verdad–Hemos compartido unas cuantas cosas en comunes. No nos gusta la multitud…

Kaede se mantenía seria pero con la mirada decidida. Temías que se diera cuenta de que menitas, aunque no era una completa mentira, solo habías omitido los besos fugitivos del muchacho y lo sexy que te resultaba. En otras palabras: Una verdad incompleta.

Viste a tu amiga suspirar más tranquila. Un alivio te recorrió el cuerpo al ver que tu amiga no daría más señales de resistencia. Comenzaste a subir junto con ella por las escaleras al quinto piso.

Cuando llegaron, tuvieron que ocultarse tras una esquina, pues tanto Shu como tu profesora estaban en el pasillo hablando con una enfermera, la cual le daba unas cuantas miradas fugitivas a Shu, el cual las ignoraba olímpicamente.

Estos dejaron de hablar con la enfermera para entrar en una puerta. Kaede salió de la esquina y te hizo una señal para que tú también salieras. Se acercaron a la puerta y descubrieron que era una sala de pacientes.

–Deben tener a alguien ingresado–Comentó Kaede agarrando la manija de la puerta–Escucha, (T-N)–Te susurró Kaede–Cuando entremos, hay que actuar con normalidad. Cuando te de la señal, empezaremos con las indirectas.

Asentiste cabeza-baja. Querías decirle lo estúpido que era pero, ¿Tendrías el valor? Después de todo lo que había sucedido entre tú y él, ¿serias capaz?

Kaede abrió la puerta y entraste junto a ella. Caminaron unas cuantas camas hasta donde vieron a tu profesora sentada en una silla al lado de una de las camas, pero les daba la espalda y a Shu de pie con los ojos cerrados.

El rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido. El olor que desprendías llego a su olfato haciendo que reaccionara. Te miró sorprendido y confundido ¿Qué hacías ahí?

Querías llorar. Ahí estaba el, mirándote nuevamente, esa mirada que siempre te daba, no importaba la situación en la que se encontraran, siempre tendría esa chispa de deseo en sus ojos.

Tus manos y rodillas temblaron por segundos, pero las detuviste debatiéndote mentalmente. No podías verte débil, y mucho menos ahora.

–(T-N)– La voz salió de la boca del joven. Alzaste la mirada hacia él–¿Qué haces aquí?

–Yo…–¿Qué ibas a decir?

–¿Hmm?–Tu profesora viró su rostro hacia ustedes y sonrió–¡Are! Kaede-chan, (T-N)-chan–La profesora se levantó de la silla saludándolas–¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

Kaede te notó tensa y decidió ser ella quien empezara–Tengo a un familiar aquí, cuando nos íbamos los vimos entrar y decidimos saludar–A Kaede algo le olía muy mal. Ese rubio te miraba extremadamente fijo, pero no era eso lo que la molestaba. Era la forma de esta mirada.

–¿Oni-chan?–Una voz más se oyó en la habitación–¿Quiénes son ellas?

Kaede y tú miraron en dirección a la cama para encontrar a una pequeña niña de apenas 8 años, de cabellos naranjas y ojos lila. Abriste los ojos confundida. Había dicho oni-chan ¿Verdad?

–¿Oni-chan?–Kaede reaccionó antes que tú.

La maestra se acercó a la niña y le acaricio los cabellos–Ella es mi hija, Katsura.

–¡Io!–Saludo la pequeña con una sonrisa–¿Cuál de ustedes es la novia de mi oni-chan?–La pregunta hizo que tanto tu como Kaede abrieran los ojos, solo que tú estabas sonrojada.

Shu sonrió– ¿Pero qué idioteces dices, baka?–Bromeó con la niña, la cual hizo un puchero.

–Un momento–Kaede retrocedió un paso y señaló a Shu y a la profesora–¿Tu no estas saliendo con ella?–Se refirió a la profesora, la cual las miro sorprendida.

Shu cerró los ojos y sonrió. La profesora hecho una gran carcajada junto a su hija. Tanto tú como Kaede se sonrojaron por la vergüenza.

–¿Pero que dicen? Por dios–La profesora colocó ambas manos en su cadera mirando a Shu–No saldría con alguien menor que yo ni en sueños.

–De todas maneras, no me interesan las viejas–Shu recibió un coscorrón por parte de la maestra.

–Entonces–Kaede se sentó en una silla.

–Conozco a Shu-chan desde que es pequeño–Explicó la profesora, con cada palabra que salía de su boca te sentías más calmada–Le daba clases particulares.

Un escalofrío te recorrió la espalda. Shu te miraba de reojo y con una sonrisa divertida. Bajaste la cabeza toda colorada. No soportabas cuando te miraba así, pero en el interior, te gustaba.

–Cuando Katsura nació, Shu estuvo ahí como si fuera su hermano mayor–Seguía explicando la profesora–Se quieren de verdad.

–Ya veo–Kaede se llevó una mano al mentón–Ya decía yo que un chico tan joven no podría fijarse en una anciana–Un coscorrón en la cabeza le hizo aparecer un chichón más rojo que el color de los semáforos en rojo.

Pasaron las horas hasta que Kaede dijo que debía marcharse y se largó a su casa. Unos minutos después decidiste hacer lo mismo, pues Shu te seguía mirando de aquella manera.

Cuando ibas a salir, a Shu se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de acompañarte hasta tu casa, cosa que no te pareció muy conveniente, pero por más que le dijiste, le rogaste mejor dicho, que no era necesario, el siguió insistiendo hasta que lo logró.

El taxi que habían cogido al salir del hospital les dejó justo a tres cuadras de tu casa. Empezaron a caminar en dirección a esta. Aun podías sentir la mirada de Shu sobre ti y la sonrisa que llevaba pintada en la cara desde que salieron del hospital no te ayudaba en nada.

Pasaron la primera cuadra, te sentías menos presionada, mas liberada. Pero lo que ocurrió a continuación no te lo esperabas.

Shu te cogió de la muñeca desprevenidamente y adentró a un callejón vacío. En menos de un segundo ya estabas pegada a la pared y él frente a ti, con los brazos a tus costados para que no pudieras escapar. Acercó su rostro sonriente al tuyo, de tal forma que solo los separaban unos centímetros.

–¿A que vino eso?–Preguntó con un tono divertido.

–¿Q-que cosa?–Tartamudeaste. Ese chico te ponía de los nervios.

–Lo del hospital–

–¿Paso algo?–Trataste de esquivar el tema.

–Nos estaban siguiendo ¿verdad?–Acercó un centímetro más su rostro.

–F-f-fue idea de Kaede–Empezaste a sonrojarte, por mucho que él hiciera eso, no te acostumbrabas.

Sonrió–Estabas celosa–

Abriste los ojos a más no poder al tiempo que tu rostro adquiría colores más rojos–¡¿Qué?!

El rió cerca de tu oído, por lo que pudiste sentir su respiración, y eso te gustó de sobre manera.

–Así que si lo estabas–Se acercó a tu cabello y aspiró el aroma de tu cabello–Entonces, debiste ver que la enfermera me estaba coqueteando.

Desviaste la mirada sonrojada–S-si–

Sonriendo, llevó una de sus manos a tu cintura y él se pegó más a ti sin dejar un espacio vacío. Tu rostro y tu cuerpo cogieron el extraño color rojo fosforescente que hizo que Shu riera por lo bajo.

–¿Por qué te pones así?–El seguía a centímetros de tu rostro, el único espacio que aún no había tomado–Voy a tener que castigarte–La voz era juguetona, te parecía demasiado sexy.

Estabas acalorada. Tenías su cuerpo demasiado pegado al tuyo. Tus pechos estaban apretados a su pecho. ¡Lo tenías demasiado pegado! Llevaste tu mano derecha a su hombro izquierdo he intentaste quitártelo de arriba, pero todo esfuerzo parecía en vano. El seguía ahí, sonriendo divertido y con esa mirada llena de deseo.

–S-Shu-san–Volviste a intentar pero nada–Por…favor–Suplicaste.

Se acercó más a tu rostro, al punto en que vuestras narices se rozaban los costados–No. Debo castigarte–Te estampó un beso lleno de deseo.

Al principio intentaste forcejear pero, caíste vencida nuevamente. El comenzó a mover los labios suavemente, para disfrutar. La mano que tenías en su hombro recorrió un camino hasta su cuello, donde se enganchó en la parte trasera de este a la vez que enredabas tus dedos en el cabello dorado del joven. Lo atrajiste más a ti.

Aun besándose contigo, abrió los ojos sorprendido de tu reacción, pero no era que le disgustara, al contrario, le encantó el detalle. Pasó su brazo por tu cintura y te atrajo más a él y su mano libre se colocó sobre tu cuello.

Ibas a desmayarte en cualquier momento. Él te hacía sentir muchas cosas a la vez cuando te besaba, era estar en otra dimensión completamente diferente a la original. Era otro mundo. El dejó de besarte para que pudieran coger aire. Ambos tenían la respiración agitada, pero ninguno quería que este momento terminara.

Con la mano que tenía en tu cuello, echo los cabellos hacia el otro lado para dejar libre esa zona. Acercó su rostro y respiró el aroma, rozando la punta de su nariz. Estabas sonrojada, tu respiración estaba agitada y sobre todo, tu corazón a mil.

Lamió la zona con su lengua. Gemiste por la sorpresa y el placer que te hizo sentir aquello. El apretó tu cintura con su mano, oírte gemir no lo ayudaba a auto controlarse. Volvió a besarte esta vez con más pasión todavía. Gemiste aun besándote, cosa que él aprovechó para adentrar su lengua en tu cavidad he inspeccionar la zona.

Se estaba volviendo loco, quería más y más. Pronto perdería el control, lo sabía. Pero se sentía un niño chiquito cuando prueba el chocolate. Quieres más y más y cuando menos te lo esperas, ya es adictivo. (T-N) se había convertido en su chocolate.

La mano que aun sostenía tus cabellos bajo hasta tu cadera y se adentró por debajo de la blusa que traías puesta. Dejaste de besarlo para abrir tus ojos sorprendida. Él estaba acariciando tu abdomen, haciendo círculos alrededor del ombligo que te hacían sentir placer y cosquillas.

–S-Shu-san–La voz te salió entrecortada–N-no debemos…–No podías terminar, no tenías el aliento como para eso.

Shu calló tus suplicas con un beso. El seguía acariciando tu abdomen y besándote con pasión y deseo. Cuando estaba a punto de subir hacia aquella zona tan femenina tuya, escucharon unas voces aproximarse. Abriste los ojos sorprendida a la vez que te separabas automáticamente del chico.

Este te miró confundido. No tenías por qué haberte separado de esa manera de él, solo eran voces.

– ¿Are?–La voz de una mujer se escuchó cercana– ¿(T-N)?–La mujer, la cual cargaba unas bolsas llenas de comida, se acercó a ti– ¿Qué haces aquí?

Shu miraba a la mujer, ahora entendía la reacción de (T-N), esa mujer le conocía.

–H-hola–Saludaste–Mamá–Shu abrió los ojos a más no poder. ¿Esa mujer era su madre?

–Mi pequeña, ya casi es hora de la cena–La mujer le enseño las bolsas–Deberíamos irnos a casa–

–Si–Asentiste.

–Por cierto–La mirada de tu madre cambió el rumbo hasta el chico de ojos cielo– ¿Quién es este lindo joven que te acompaña?–

Empezaste a sonrojarte. ¿Qué le ibas a decir? ¿Qué te acompañaba a casa? Pero entonces no tendría sentido que estuvieran en ese callejón. Miraste a Shu, quien sonrió tranquilamente mirando a tu madre. ¿Qué le iba a decir?

–Es un placer conocerla–Shu le besó los nudillos de la mano derecha, la cual tenía libre, a tu madre, quien abrió los ojos algo sorprendida–Mi nombre es Shu Sakamaki, Asisto a la misma escuela que su hija.

Tu madre parpadeó sorprendida– ¿eh?–Estaba embobada. Aunque tú también lo estabas. ¿Dónde habría aprendido esos modales? Parecía un hombre de la época antigua– ¡Ah!–Tu madre reaccionó sonriéndole–Disculpe mi descortesía. Yo soy (N-M), la madre de (T-N).

–Se ve usted muy joven, señora (N-M) –Shu le soltó la mano con delicadeza.

– ¿Eh?–Parpadeaste. Él estaba logrando que su madre ignorara el tema principal con sus palabras.

– ¿Pero qué cosas dices, jovencito?– (N-M) se llevó la mano que Shu había besado a su mejilla–Y por favor, no me trate con tanta formalidad, me hace sentir vergüenza–Shu sonrió mirándote de reojo por unos segundos– ¿Qué le parece si viene a cenar con nosotros?–Miraste a tu madre sorprendida.

– ¡Mamá!–Le reprochaste.

– ¿Qué?–Tu madre te miraba con un brillo especial en la mirada.

–No quiero molestarles–Comentó el joven.

–No se preocupe– (N-M) salió del callejón haciéndoles una seña a ustedes para que le siguieran–Sería un placer.

–Si es así, le agradecería–Ahora tu mirada de sorpresa pasó a Shu, el cual se acercaba a tu madre y le quitaba los bultos–A cambio, me dejara llevarle los bultos.

– ¡Que joven más educado!–Tu madre comenzó a caminar.

Saliste del callejón con un tic en la frente. ¿Qué rayos había sido eso? Él había logrado que tu madre ignorara olímpicamente el tema principal sin ningún esfuerzo. A parte, ¿Y esos modales? Los chicos de hoy en día no tenían esos modales.

Al llegar a tu casa, tu hermana se quedó con la mirada sorprendida, se podría decir que no despegaba la vista de Shu. Entendías que él era apuesto y desprendía un aura sensual, pero, ¿era para tanto?

Ya sentados en la mesa con todos los platos servidos, comenzaron a comer. La cena transcurrió normal, excepto por las preguntas que tu padre le lanzaba a Shu, el cual respondía con naturalidad y tu hermana te había empezado a hacer un interrogatorio, donde tuviste que decirle su nombre, la edad, que estudiaban juntos y repetirle como 7 veces que eran amigos nada más.

Tu madre y tu padre comenzaron a discutir, como era de esperarse, por lo que aprovechaste la oportunidad para hablar con Shu mediante a susurros.

–Shu–Le llamaste, a lo que él te miró de reojo– ¿Qué fue eso?

– ¿El qué?–Te susurró.

–Lo del callejón–

– ¿Pasó algo?–

–Eso que hiciste. Lograste que mi madre cambiara completamente el tema–Volteaste tu rostro hacia él– ¿Y esos modales?–Seguiste susurrando–Fue extraño y además…–No lograste terminar de hablar, pues Shu había colocado su dedo índice en la comisura de tus labios.

Con delicadeza rozó la parte antes mencionada, llevándose consigo al despegar su dedo de tu rostro, un poco de crema. Te sonrojaste por la acción. El mundo para ambos ya se había terminado, no había comida, no había voces, no había mesa, no había nada. Solo ustedes dos, mirándose fijamente.

Tan abismados estaban que no se dieron cuenta de que tanto tus padres como tu hermana se habían quedado callados y los observaban. Se habían echado la función desde que él volteo a verte.

– ¡Ehem!–Tu padre tosió falsamente, haciendo que tú y Shu desviaran las miradas.

Miraste hacia delante para encontrar las miradas brillosas y resplandecientes de tu hermana y madre. Sabías que después te acosarían con preguntas. Suspiraste, el que peor la estaba pasando era Shu, pues tu padre le fulminaba con la mirada. Tal parecía que le salían rayos de los ojos y un aura extraña le salía del cuerpo.

La cena terminó y acompañaste a Shu a la salida bajo la atenta mirada de tus familiares. Al salir por la puerta ambos, respiraste más tranquila. Miraste a Shu, el cual estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ti, por lo que te daba la espalda.

– (T-N) –te llamó Shu mientras se daba la vuelta y te miraba con el ceño fruncido–Tu padre da miedo–

Abriste los ojos sorprendida para después cerrarlos y reír. El joven de cabellos dorados dejó de fruncir el ceño para mirarte sorprendido. Nunca, en todo este tiempo que estuvo contigo, ni en los momentos en que compartían solos, te había visto reír. Y la verdad, le pareció hermoso.

Le miraste sonrojada, hace más o menos unos 6 minutos que él te miraba fijamente, desde que comenzaste a reír para ser precisos. En los ojos azulinos del chico había un brillo especial, algo que no supiste descifrar.

– ¿P-pasa algo?–Preguntaste.

–Te ves linda cuando sonríes–El comentario llegó a tus oídos a la par que tu rostro adquiría esa tonalidad rojo fosforescente.

Bajaste la mirada al suelo y llevaste tu mano derecha al pecho. Tu corazón estaba a mil por hora. Sentías que en cualquier momento se te iba a salir del pecho. Era la primera vez que un chico te decía esas palabras. "Linda" La palabra simplemente se te quedó atrapada en la memoria. Se repetía una y otra vez en tu mente.

Él seguía ahí, mirándote, y por más impresionante que parezca, estaba sonrojado. Era pequeño y casi no se notaba, pero ahí estaba. El había dicho eso sin siquiera querer decirlo, más bien, pensó en voz alta, y eso a él nunca le había pasado.

–Eh…–Shu metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón–Creo que me voy–

– ¿Eh?–Reaccionaste–Ah…Si…–Le acompañaste hasta la acera–Nos vemos mañana.

–Nos vemos–

Te diste la vuelta y te adentraste a tu casa. A una gran velocidad subiste las escaleras y te encerraste en tu cuarto, para que nadie te molestara. Te acercaste al armario y te cambiaste de ropa por tu ropón de dormir.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, te tiraste sobre tu cama, impactando tu rostro contra esta. Te volteaste boca arriba y llevaste tus manos al pecho, aun latía a mil. Las palabras de Shu seguían repitiéndose en automático en tu cabeza.

–Shu–

Fin del Capítulo.

Play List:

Rehab: Rihanna.

Kiss Mark.

Gracias a todos aquellos que han comentado, no podré responderles a todos, no me queda mucho tiempo. Nos vemos!


	6. Capítulo 6

Leyenda:

La de siempre.

Capitulo 6:

Entraste a tu aula con una sonrisa en la cara. La gente que pasabas por al lado te miraban extrañados. Te sentaste en tu puesto y dirigiste la mirada hacia la ventana. Contemplaste la luna llena en el cielo acompañada por las estrellas.

– (T-N) –Te llamó Kaede agachada al lado de tu puesto– ¿Te pasó algo bueno?

Volteaste tu rostro hacia tu amiga aun con la sonrisa–No, ¿Por qué?–Aun seguías sonriendo.

–Te vez muy feliz–Kaede se levantó–Ni cuando te dan las notas te había visto así–

– ¿A si?–Te llevaste la mano derecha a tu mejilla y cerraste los ojos.

A Kaede le salió una gota anime en la cabeza, pues tú estabas irradiando luz y muchas estrellas bailaban a tu alrededor. Kaede suspiró y te sonrió.

–Bueno, es mejor verte así que amargada y triste–Kaede se sentó en su puesto–No se la razón, pero ojalá dure para siempre–

Tu sonrisa se anchó y volviste la mirada hacia la ventana. Las palabras de Shu volvieron a resonar en tu cabeza. Desde esta mañana no habías parado de sonreír. Te miraste en el reflejo. Parecías una boba y loca, lista para ser ingresada en psiquiatría.

El profesor entró en el aula y se levantaron a saludar. El profesor te miró extrañado, pues le habías saludo con una sonrisa. Pero después entendió que no era para él esa sonrisa. Esa sonrisa ya tenía nombre.

–"Los jóvenes parecen tontos anormales cuando están enamorados, y sobre todo cuando no lo saben"–Pensó el profesor mientras mandaba a sentar a los alumnos y comenzaba las clases.

Para ti, las asignaturas pasaban volando a la velocidad del sonido. El timbre tocó y decidiste ir al comedor a comer algo, pues tenías hambre. A la velocidad de la luz terminaste de comer. Kaede, la cual te había acompañado, decidió quedarse, pues había visto a otro chico guapo.

Caminabas por el pasillo del segundo piso, aun con la sonrisa. Bajaste la mirada al suelo y te llevaste la mano al pecho. Recordaste las palabras de Shu y tu corazón se aceleró, haciendo que tus mejillas se colorearan de rosado pálido.

Estabas tan distraída que no te diste cuenta de que alguien iba delante de ti y chocaste con esta. Tan fue el impacto que tuviste que dar unos cuantos pasos atrás para no caerte. Sentiste algo extraño, acabas de tener un deja vu

Al abrir los ojos divisaste un chico de cabellera roja como el tomate y ojos esmeraldas. Al principio creíste que era Raito, pero encontraste detalles que Raito no tenía.

–Deberías fijarte por donde vas–El chico se cruzó de brazos.

–Lo siento mucho, de verdad–Ese chico también te hizo sentir esa extraña sensación.

El chico siguió su camino bajando las escaleras. Por alguna mística y poderosa razón, la idea de que ese joven era familia de Shu te pasó por la cabeza. Te dirigiste hacia las escaleras con intención de subir.

Tan sumida estabas en tus pensamientos que tropezaste con un escalón y caíste. Un tic apareció en tu frente. ¿Hoy era el día de los tropiezos? Sin embargo, la caída no te dolió, en lo más mínimo.

Un gruñido llamó tu atención. Volteaste tu rostro hacia la izquierda para encontrarte con un chico de cabellos rubios sentado en un escalón con los pies a lo largo de este, recostado a la pared y con los ojos cerrados. En otras palabras: dormido. Otro deja vu.

Sonreíste mientras volteabas tu cuerpo en dirección a la del chico. Colocaste tu mano izquierda en la mejilla del joven, el cual abrió sus parpados al sentir el contacto, dejando visible sus azulinos ojos. Era Shu.

–Por casualidad ¿Es manía tuya quedarte dormido donde sea?–Le preguntaste aun con la sonrisa.

El sonrió agarrando la mano que tenías en la mejilla con su mano derecha. Te sonrojaste, te gustaba cuando sonreía. Te jaló de la mano hacia él. Te sonrojaste aún más, por más que lo hicieran no te acostumbrarías a eso. Se besaron despacio, lento, esperados.

Se separaron para coger aire, tú sonrojada y él con la sonrisa. La sonrisa de Shu era algo juguetona y pervertida, eso era lo que te parecía.

– ¿Por qué me miras así?–Le preguntaste.

–Solo quería decirte que están en peligro de extinción ahora mismo–Al principio no entendiste, pero el anchó más su sonrisa–Aunque a mí no me molestaría ser la causa.

Bajaste tu mirada para caer en las pablaras del joven. Te sonrojaste a más no poder. Cuando habías tropezado, habías caído sobre Shu, pero no era ese el problema, sino donde habías caído. Te levantaste en automático y te agarraste al barandal completamente sonrojado. El aún estaba sentado en el suelo con su sonrisa pervertida.

– ¡Ya! ¡Deja de mirarme así!–Le suplicaste.

–Me gustan tus bragas–El comentario del joven hizo que tu piel se coloreara de tu respectivo y único rojo fosforescente.

Dejaste de agarrar el barandal para agarrar tu saya y colocarla de tal manera que él no pudiera ver tus bragas.

– ¡Eres un pervertido!–Le gritaste, pero él solo sonreía la vez que bajaba más su cuerpo para tener vista de tus bragas– ¡Shu!–Él dejó de bajar y se levantó riendo.

Se acercó a ti y colocó ambas manos a tus costados agarrándose del barandal. Se acercó a tu rostro y comenzó a darte besos en las mejillas, bajó a tu mentón, de ahí creó un camino de besos por tu cuello.

Suspiraste con deseo. Ese chico te iba a volver loca, si era que ya no le estabas. Colocaste tus manos en su pecho, logrando que el chico se separara de tu cuello y te mirara.

–Hace un rato me encontré con un chico–Comenzaste a hablar–Cuando choque con él creí que era Raito, pero después me di cuenta que no.

– ¿Cómo era?–

–Tenía el cabello rojo, más rojo que Raito, y los ojos verdes–Le describiste.

–Ayato–Menciono él.

– ¿Ayato? Déjame adivinar–Llevaste tu mano derecha a su cuello y la enganchaste ahí, a la vez que jugabas con los cabellos de él–Es familia tuya ¿Cierto?

– ¡Jo!–Él sonrió– ¿Cómo lo adivinaste?

–Me estoy haciendo la idea de que todos aquellos que me recuerden a ti son familia tuya–Suspiraste– ¿Y qué es? ¿Primo? ¿Hermano?

–Hermano–

– ¿Cuántos hermanos tienes?–Preguntaste.

–Cinco–

– ¿¡Cinco!?–Te sorprendió la respuesta del joven.

–Si–Afirmo nuevamente.

–Son muchos–Susurraste.

El rió–En realidad somos hermanastros–

–Ah…ya decía yo–

–Pero nuestro padre es el mismo–

– ¡Tienes muchos hermanos!–

–Raito y Ayato son dos de los trillizos–Comenzó la explicación–Los tres son de la segunda esposa.

– ¿Quién es el tercero de los trillizos?–Preguntaste curiosa.

–Lo encontraras por ahí–

–Dímelo tú–

–No, ya veo que tienes la habilidad de encontrar a mi familia–Te sonrió–Cuando los encuentres te diré los nombres–Hiciste un puchero, eso no era justo–Yo y Reiji somos de la primera esposa–Retomó su explicación–Y el más pequeño de todos es de la tercera esposa.

–Para ser hijos del mismo padre, no se parecen en nada–Comentaste haciendo que Shu sonriera–Me pregunto si tú y Reiji se parecerán en algo

La pregunta desconcertó al joven– ¿Lo has visto?–

–Recuerdo que en el patio trasero Raito lo mencionó–Dejaste de jugar con los cabellos del joven–Si son hijos de la misma madre, deben parecerse.

Shu rió–Para serte sincero, somos hermanos sanguíneos, y te aseguro que somos los que menos nos parecemos–

–Qué extraño–Te llevaste el dedo índice de la mano izquierda al mentón–Me entró curiosidad–Miraste a Shu–Dime quienes son los que faltan.

–No–Shu se separó de ti y comenzó a subir las escaleras, te esperó en el descanso.

–Por favor–Le suplicaste ya caminando a su lado.

–Mmm…–Se cruzó de brazos–Te daré una pista–

– ¿En serio?–Preguntaste entusiasmada.

–No–

En cuestión de segundos, Shu se encontraba caminando con un gigantesco chichón en la cabeza, el cual echaba humo.

–Me duele–Dijo Shu mirándote de reojo.

– ¡Hmph!– Volteaste el rostro para no ver el de él.

–Vale, te la daré–Tus ojos brillaron de alegría–Yo soy el mayor de todos–

Los brillos se esfumaron–Eso no era una pista–

– ¿A no?–Te miró confundido.

– ¡Claro que no!–Los ojos se te pusieron como platos.

–Está bien–Suspiró–Tú ganas–Le sonreíste–Somos diferentes, pero la tentación de probar el brillo carmesí que se esconde en el interior de los canales nos hará iguales.

– ¡Eso es un acertijo!–

–Es una pista–Aclaró él.

– ¿Es mi imaginación o te gusta hacerme perder la paciencia?–Le preguntaste.

– ¿Te diste cuenta?–

Otro chichón apareció en la cabeza de Shu. Siguieron el trayecto hablando hasta que tuvieron que separarse, pues había tocado el timbre y debían volver cada uno a sus respectivas aulas.

Doblaste una esquina y divisaste tu aula. Entraste y te sentaste en tu puesto. Sacaste una libreta, cogiste el portaminas y comenzaste a escribir lo que te había dicho Shu.

–"Somos diferentes, pero la tentación de probar el brillo carmesí que se esconde en el interior de los canales nos hará iguales"–Copiaste en el final de la libreta.

Las clases comenzaron, pero tú estabas muy dispuesta a resolver este acertijo. Shu te había dicho que si lograbas resolverlo, te los presentaría a todos.

Pasaron las horas y tú seguías intentando resolver el acertijo. Kaede te vio preocupada, pues era raro que no salieras en las horas de descanso. Se acercó a tu puesto y comprendió lo que hacías.

– ¿Un acertijo?–Se sentó en el puesto de delante de ti y volteo la silla ara quedar frente a frente– ¿Quieres que te ayude?–Se ofreció.

–No–Negaste aun mirando la hoja con el acertijo–Debo adivinarlo yo sola–

–Hmm–Kaede leyó mentalmente lo que decía– ¿Eso de brillo carmesí no se referirá a la sangre?–La pregunta hizo que reaccionaras abriendo un poco los ojos.

– ¿Por qué lo dices?–

–Mira–Señaló la parte de "Brillo carmesí que se esconde en el interior de los canales"–Con "brillo carmesí" se refiere a la sangre, y "que se esconde en los canales" tal vez se refiere a las venas–

Analizaste, y era cierto, concordaba–Tienes razón–Abriste los ojos llena de sorpresa–Es imposible.

– ¿Por qué?–

–Aquí dice: "La tentación de probar el brillo carmesí"–Leíste la parte a la vez que la señalabas con el portaminas–Eso entonces significaría que sienten ganas de beber sangre.

– ¿Y?–

– ¿Cómo que "y"?–

–Se refiere a vampiros, (T-N) –Kaede suspiró resignada– ¿De dónde sacaste eso?–

–Una chica de otro grupo me dijo que si se lo averiguara me regalaría algo–Mentiste a la perfección–Pero no puede ser eso–Seguiste negando la idea de tu amiga.

– ¿Por qué?–

–Este acertijo se lo dio un chico a esa chica, le dijo que si lograba resolverlo le daría algo–Explicaste sintiéndote tonta ante la idea que esa chica inventada eras tú y el chico misterioso era Shu–Por lo tanto es imposible.

–Te vuelvo a preguntar ¿Por qué es imposible?–

–Según los datos de la chica, el chico tiene hermanos, ella ya se ha tropezado con dos y los reconoció de inmediato–Comenzaste a explicar–Él le dijo que había una manera de que pudieran salir juntos, pero debía resolver ese acertijo, el cual era la clave para encontrar a los demás hermanos–

– ¿Y ese chico no estará tratando de decirle a la chica algo y no sabe cómo decírselo?–Comentó Kaede a la vez que le mirabas confundida–Ya sabes, algo como: "Estas en peligro" "Soy un asesino"–Empezaste a fruncir el ceño–Solo es una suposición, pero y si lo que trata de decir es…–Cogió la libreta y el portaminas.

Debajo del acertijo escribió lo siguiente:

"Suposición Kaede:

Los hermanos son diferentes, tanto físicamente como mentalmente, pero son iguales en el sentido de que su mayor placer es probar la sangre de los seres humanos. En otras palabras: Vampiros"

Abriste los ojos con sorpresa, todo encajaba, pero, eso era absurdo. Los vampiros no existían, eran solo cuentos y leyendas.

–Kaede–cerraste los ojos–Estas consiente de que los vampiros no existen, ¿verdad?–

–Tal vez dice vampiros por referirse a un asesino–Le miraste aún más confundida–Los vampiros matan a sus víctimas, en otras palabras son asesinos–

–Criminales–Fue la palabra que utilizaste.

–Exacto–

Arrancaste la hoja donde estaba escrito el acertijo y te levantaste del asiento. Esto no podía ser cierto, tenías que averiguarlo ahora mismo. Saliste de aula con el ceño fruncido. Te dirigiste a la sotea, donde habías quedado con él.

Cuando abriste la puerta, el frío de la noche te azotó, pero poco te importó. Buscaste con tu mirada al rubio de ojos azules y lograste divisarle, recostado a las rejas del tejado con los ojos cerrados.

Cerraste la puerta tras de ti y caminaste hacia el decidida, pero con el miedo presente. El abrió sus ojos y te sonrió, sonrisa que se desvaneció al notar tu mirada de preocupación y angustia.

– ¿Sucede algo?–Ni se atrevió a tocarte.

Le extendiste el papel, el cual sujeto con la mano derecha y leyó la parte del acertijo. Su mirada cambio a una de sorpresa al leer la parte de abajo. Cambió su mirada hacia ti, aun con la sorpresa instalada.

–Shu–Le llamaste–Acaso tú…–El bajó el papel a su costado– ¿Eres un criminal?–

– ¿Eh?–La sonrisa de sorpresa fue remplazada por de incredulidad. A los minutos Shu se estaba riendo– ¿Pero qué dices? Tonta–

–Entonces, ¿Qué significa eso?–Le señalaste el papel–Por más que vuelvo a mirar el papel, el único resultado que me da es: Vampiro–La palabra hizo que Shu pusiera una mirada seria–Los vampiros matan a la gente, en otras palabras: Criminal–

Shu se dio la vuelta hacia las rejas y miró hacia la escuela desde ahí–Los vampiros no matan gente a la azar, eso solo sucede en las películas–Comenzó a hablar–Ellos reciben un sacrificio llamado "novia" la cual les dará de beber en el periodo que este al lado de estos, días, semanas, meses, años, y, si sobrevive, despertará como vampiro y deberá casarse con uno de ellos–El volteó su rostro y te miró de reojo.

–Shu–Llevaste tu mano derecha al pecho a la vez que dabas un paso hacia atrás–Tú eres…–Temblaste ante tal idea. No te salían las palabras.

Él se volteó completamente hacia ti, quedando nuevamente frente a frente. La mirada que este poseía era serena, pero a tus ojos había dolor en ellas. Él parpadeo suavemente.

–Soy vampiro–

El viento sopló con más fuerza, haciendo que tu cebolla se soltara y tu pelo se viera danzando al compás del viento. Había frío, mucho frío, pero eso no te importaba. Estabas perpleja ante tal afirmación, peor aún no lo podías creer. Los vampiros no existían.

–Me mientes–Las palabras te salieron temblando–Los vampiros no existen–Él suspiró.

–No estoy mintiendo–Las palabras hicieron que tu corazón diera un vuelco.

–Demuéstramelo–Le desafiaste. Al ver que él solo te miraba sorprendido, te sacaste la chaqueta de la escuela tirándola al suelo y te desabrochaste los dos primeros botones, dejando así tu cuello al descubierto–Si de verdad lo eres, ¿Por qué no me mordiste las otras veces?–

–Estuve tentado a hacerlo–El cerró los ojos dando una gran bocanada de aire a la vez que cerraba su puño. Volvió a abrir los ojos–La vez en el salón vacío, en el patio trasero, en el callejón cerca de tu casa–Se fue acercando a ti–Cada vez que te besaba más perdía el control–Solo los separaban unos pasos–La suerte era que nos interrumpían constantemente–

Temblabas por dentro, pues sabias que lo que él decía era cierto. Ahora todo encajaba. Esa sensación que solo él y sus hermanastros te hacían sentir, como si fueran de otro mundo diferente. Pero querías escuchar a tu conciencia, la cual te repetía una y otra ve que eso no era cierto, pero tu corazón te decía lo contrario.

–Muérdeme–Le ordenaste, creando una mirada de sorpresa en el joven–Solo si lo haces…–Le miraste decidida–Si lo haces te creeré–

– ¡No seas tonta!–Te reprimió–Si te muerdo aquí, todos mis hermanos también vendrán–

–De todas formas–Te acercaste a él decidida–Adivine el acertijo, me los ibas a presentar de todas maneras–

– (T-N) –Suspiró tu nombre al sentir como posabas tus manos en el pecho de él–No me hagas esto–Suplicó.

–No me hubieras dado a resolver el acertijo–

–Lo hice con la intención de protegerte, de que huyeras–Subiste tu mano izquierda hasta el cuello de él–No para que te quedaras–

–Yo quiero quedarme–Las palabras salieron sin dudar de tu boca–contigo–

En cuestión de segundos, estabas acorralada entre las rejas y él, el cual te había agarrado por la cintura. Te estampó un beso al cual tú correspondiste. Ya no te importaba si era vampiro o criminal. Las palabras que habías dicho eran reales y sin dudas. Lo querías a él, fuera lo que fuese.

Dejó de besarte para con su mano izquierda voltear un poco tu rostro, dejando visible tu cuello. Se acercó a este y lamió la zona, a lo cual tú gemiste. Acercó su boca y la abrió, mostrando sus afilados y blancos colmillos, los cuales incrustó en tu piel suavemente.

Diste un pequeño grito de dolor. Él dejó de sostener tu rostro con su mano para pasarla por tu cintura y acercarte más a él. La mano derecha pasó a agarrarse de uno de los barrotes con fuerza. Comenzó a chupar, podías sentir como succionaba tu sangre, y la verdad dolía.

–Shu–Pronunciaste su nombre, pero decidiste dejar de hablar, pues al hacerlo, te dolió aún más la zona en donde el mordía.

Dejó de chupar para mirarte preocupado. Lo miraste, hoy a la luz de la luna, se veía más hermoso. El hilillo de tu sangre que salía por su boca brillaba ante la luna. Con tu mano derecha le limpiaste la sangre con una sonrisa.

–Que conste que eres mi vampiro–Le aclaraste juguetonamente, a lo que él sonrió.

–Y tú eres mía–

– ¿Qué significa esto?–La voz hizo que dieras un brinquito del susto, pero Shu se veía tan calmado como siempre.

Shu se volteó lentamente manteniéndote detrás de él. Miraste a las 6 personas que se encontraban en la azotea. Dos de ellos, ya conocidos: Ayato y Raito, el cual te sonrió en señal de despreocupación. Los otros tres, igual de raros.

El que había hablado poseía el cabello negro, los ojos color rojos y se sujetaba los lentes con su mano derecha, el cual miraba con cierto odio a Shu. Había uno recostado a la pared, con todo el uniforme en ruinas, cabellos blancos y ojos rojos, parecía ser una persona violenta. Otro muchacho, de cabellos morados y ojos del mismo color, el cual agarraba un osito bastante tétrico, te miraba sínicamente.

Todos te hacían sentir esa extraña sensación, por lo que supusiste que esos eran los hermanos del joven rubio y que todos, por consiguiente, eran vampiros.

Sin embargo, había una chica de cabellos rubios, más claros que los de Shu, de ojos rojos-rosado, que no te causo la misma sensación. Le miraste las manos, las cuales estaban en su pecho, encontraste mordidas. Así que ella era humana.

Entonces recordaste la explicación de Shu. Ellos recibían una novia, la cual les daría de beber, y si sobrevivía al proceso, se convertiría en vampiro.

–La novia–Pronunciaste, a lo cual todos te oyeron.

–Mira, Teddy–El chico de cabellos morados alzó a su osito en tu dirección–Los humanos ponen esa cara de sorpresa siempre. ¿No es divertido?–Seguía hablándole al osito.

Frunciste el ceño, con raros no te esperabas que fuera de verdad.

–Su sangre huele bien–Habló Ayato con una gran sonrisa–Deberíamos probarla–

–Eso es una pérdida de tiempo–Habló el chico de cabellos blancos.

Seguías mirando a la chica, la cual te miraba con cierta sorpresa y preocupación. Miraste a Shu, el cual seguía mirando la escena indiferente.

– ¿Sabes que esto es una tragedia?–Volvió a hablar el chico de cabellos negros.

–Lo voy a dejar claro–Habló Shu cogiéndote de la cintura y apegándote a él, saliendo por fin de sus espaldas–Ella me pertenece–Te sonrojaste ante las palabras del rubio–y al que se le ocurra, le pase por la cabeza, siquiera tocarla–Los miró a todos con un aura asesina–puede ir comprando el boleto al infierno–

Un escalofrío te recorrió la espalda, él hablaba en serio. Viste a Raito dirigirse hacia ustedes bajo la mirada de todos. Se paró justo al lado tuyo unos pasos más adelante, frente con frente a los demás.

–Raito–Mencionó el chico de cabellos negros.

–Lo siento–Se disculpó el chico–Pero le apoyo–Se llevó la mano izquierda al borde de su sombrero–No quiero morir

Ayato sonrió–Oye, Shu–Shu le miró indiferente–La frase que utilizaste es mía–Una gota tipo anime te salió en la cabeza–A Ore-sama (Su majestad) No se le deben robar las frases, me pertenecen–Otro raro.

–Parece que no cambiaras de opinión–El chico de ojos rojos dejo de sujetarse los lentes para mirar seriamente al rubio–Para que esa barbaridad continúe, deben aceptar varios términos–

–Yo se los haré saber–Miraste a Shu confundida, ¿Qué términos serian esos?

–Me largo–El chico de cabellos blancos desapareció.

–Teddy, esto se va a volver muy interesante–El joven de ojos morados hizo lo mismo.

Ayato y Raito desaparecieron al momento dejándolos a ustedes tres. La chica de cabellos rubios se acercó a ti y te abrazó fuertemente, cosa que te dejó confundida.

–Estaba preocupada–Habló la chica separándose de ti–Creía que iba a pasar algo malo–La chica sujetó tus manos.

–La verdad, estaba nerviosa–Confesaste.

Ella te sonrió–Yo soy Yui Komori, la novia sacrificada como ya has de saber–

–Si–Afirmaste, la chica era extremadamente noble–Yo soy (N-C) (Ver 1º cap. si no recuerdas que es) –

–Espero que todo salga bien–Le sonrió a Shu.

–Va a salir bien–Afirmó este agarrando tu mano decidido.

–Chichinasi (Panqueque) –Se oyó desde la puerta a Ayato–Ore-sama quiere que le hagas takoyaki–Con eso abrió la puerta y esperó a Yui, la cual se acercó a este reclamando.

–Se llevan bien–Comentaste.

–De todos, con Ayato es con quien mejor cómprate, le tiene más confianza–Afirmó Shu recostándose a los barrotes.

–A mí me parece que se gustan–Te recostaste sobre él, el cual te abrazó.

– ¿En serio?–Preguntó sorprendido.

–Se nota–

–Hmph…–Te besó una mejilla.

–Así que vampiros…–Susurraste.

– ¿Te incomoda?–

Negaste con la cabeza y una sonrisa–Para nada, aunque duele un poco–Te llevaste la mano derecha a la mordida–Pero podré acostumbrarme–

Él sonrió abrazándote más fuerte. Hacía frío, por lo que decidieron entrar hacia la escuela. Llegando al pasillo, los dedos de Shu se enredaron con los tuyos, haciéndote sonrojar. Pasaste por delante de Kaede, la cual te miró sorprendida. Le hiciste una seña "Después te cuento"

Él te sonrió y tú le respondiste la sonrisa.

¿Quién lo diría?: Los vampiros si existían, y no todos eran malos…

Monster: Rihanna

Hola Hola! Ya está aquí el 6° cap. Gracias a todos aquellos que comentaron, al fin se supo la realidad. Ahora la pregunta es: ¿Cuáles son los términos? Síganme leyendo y lo sabrán…buajajaja!


	7. Aviso super Importante!

Hola chicos, discúlpenme, pero en mi país ya son los carnavales y la conexión se puso pésima, y no solo eso, ya dije que mi casa está en construcción, por lo que me es difícil. Tendré el cap para pasado mañana, espero puedan esperarme.

También quiero contarles que una vez esta historia termine voy a subir otra llamada INNOCENT, la cual tendrá 3 temp y un OVA. Esta algo extraña pero me a gustado. Pero solo la sacaré cuando termine esta, así que no se desesperen.

Nos vemos! Los quiero mucho mucho mucho


	8. Capítulo 7

Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, son propiedad de Rejet. Pero un día me colaré y robaré a dos Sakamaki, dos Mukami y un Tsukinami. ¡Buajaja!

Leyenda:

La de siempre.

Capítulo 7:

– ¡Debes de explicarme con lujo de detalle!–Te exigió Kaede sentada en la cama con los pies entrecruzados.

–Kaede, no es para tanto–Suspiraste sabiendo que eso no bastaría para que tu amiga se detuviera.

– ¿Qué no?–Kaede mágicamente sacó un panfleto lleno de papeles. Lo abrió y lo primero que observaste fue una foto de Shu. La observaste interrogante–Shu Sakamaki–Comenzó a leer–19 años, hijo primogénito de Tougo Sakamaki, el gran político de Japón. Repitió tercer año. Tipo de sangre: AB. Altura: 1.80 metros. Peso: 65 kg. Signo Zodiacal: Libra–Interrumpiste a Kaede.

–Primero que nada me vas a decir donde rayos has conseguido toda esta información–

– ¡Ja!–Kaede alzó su cabeza orgullosa– ¿Con quién crees que hablas? Voy a ser una detective profesional, al punto de ser tan reconocida como lo es CONAN–

–Eso es un manga–Una gota anime salió de tu cabeza.

–Pero es mi inspiración a seguir–Kaede se llevó una mano al pecho poéticamente. – Y la información me la dio un…conocido…–Se sonrojó levemente, pero no le diste importancia.

–Está bien, está bien–Te diste por vencida–Continua–

Kaede carraspeó su garganta y volvió a los papeles– Comida preferida: Bistec. Hobbies: Escuchar Música y tocar el violín. Es hijo de Beatrix, la segunda esposa de Tougo, la cual falleció hace tiempo. Tuvo un perro el cual desapareció (¿?)–Terminó al tiempo en que cerraba su panfleto–Estas saliendo con todo un "moisés" por así decirlo–Te comentó.

Suspiraste. Había muchas cosas de Shu que aún no conocías: Su pasado, su comida favorita, el nombre de su madre, que era rico, que tuvo un perro…Todo lo acababas de saber gracias a Kaede. Te sentías miserable.

Decidiste ignorar el tema y comenzaste a charlar con Kaede, acerca de la fiesta de San Valentín, la cual sería la próxima semana. Al parecer ya no tenías que preocuparte por quien comería tu chocolate. Te sonrojaste al recordar al rubio.

Tocaron la puerta.

– ¿(T-N)?–La voz de tu madre se escuchó tras la puerta.

–Entra, mamá–Tu madre abrió la puerta con una sonrisa.

–Abajo te espera Shu-kun–Abriste los ojos completamente sorprendida.

Kaede se empezó a reír pícaramente al igual que tu madre. ¿Por qué? Pues te habías sonrojado. No esperabas esa actitud del "Bello durmiente" (Como te gustaba llamarlo en tu mente)

Te levantaste y saliste de tu habitación seguida de Kaede y tu madre, las cuales aún tenían esa sonrisa pícara en los labios. Te recordaron a Raito. Suspiraste, el mundo era muy burlón. Bajaste las escaleras que daban al comedor.

Al terminar de bajar y alzar tu mirada te encontraste con un par de ojos cielo, los cuales te observaban, ignorando completamente la mirada de molestia que tu padre le trasmitía. Shu te sonrió de aquella forma tan suya que te hacia sonrojar.

Te acercaste a él para saludarlo. Le ibas a dar un simple beso en la mejilla, pero él te plantó un pequeño rocé de labios en los tuyos, haciendo que toda la sala se quedara en completo silencio, excepto Kaede que se comenzó a burlar por la cara de sorprendidos que tenían todos.

Miraste a Shu confundida pero sonrojada. Este se agachó lo suficiente para llegar a la altura de tu oído.

–Había que avisarles ¿cierto?–Te susurró mientras se volvía a colocar en la posición de antes.

Agachaste tu mirada sonrojada–P-p-p-pero no así, b-baka–Tartamudeaste.

–Era molesto de otra forma–Se excusó introduciendo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

Todos estaban sentados en la mesa con la comida servida, aunque esta se enfriaba rápidamente, pues todos tenían la mirada fija en ti y en Shu. Estabas nerviosa, pues jugabas con la comida, al contrario de Shu que si la digería como si nada estuviera pasando.

Cuando Shu terminó, dejó los cubiertos en el vacío plato y alzó su mirada hacia los presentes con un semblante serio. Los miró a todos y suspiró.

–Estuvo deliciosa la comida–Comentó.

– ¡¿ES LO UNICO QUE VAS A DECIR?!–Les gritaron todos los presentes con cabezas enormes que echaban fuego por los ojos, en cambio ustedes eran dos minúsculas cosas llenas de sudor. Por lo menos tú.

–También quería darles a conocer la relación que su hija y yo hemos decidido iniciar–La voz calmada de Shu hizo que los presentes, excepto Kaede, colocaran una cara sería–Hemos estado saliendo para conocernos, y a mi parecer ya es hora de dar este paso tan importante–Shu se levantó bajo tu mirada sonrojada y nerviosa–Espero nos den el permiso que solicito para salir formalmente con su hija, para ser conocido como su novio–Se inclinó levemente.

¿Podías estar más sonrojada? No, seguro que no. Ya habías vuelto a adquirir aquel extraño rojo fosforescente a la vez que te salía humo de las orejas. Tu padre se levantó a la vez que Shu volvía a quedar recto.

Se miraron amenazantes. Shu le estaba dejando en claro a tu padre que no iba a retroceder. Miraste la escena sonrojada, dirigías la mirada a los dos hombres del lugar, parecían salir rayos de las miradas de ambos. Tragaste grueso aún más nerviosa.

Tu padre suspiró y cerró los ojos a la vez que se sentaba. Kaede había grabado toda la cena. Una risa descarada salió de sus labios, pero nadie le tomo importancia.

–Si me entero que le sucedió algo por tu culpa–El comentario hizo que miraras a tu padre con un brillo en los ojos–Iré a cazarte–

Shu sonrió. Que irónico, lo dijo perfectamente, a los vampiros no se les mataba, se les cazaba. El rubio volteó su mirada a la tuya. Se quedaron mirando un rato hasta que sonreíste de felicidad, aun con un lindo sonrojo y el brillo en tus ojos. Shu también te sonrió.

–Al fin, hermana–Tu hermana mayor se cruzó de brazos–Creía que morirías virgen–El comentario hizo que Kaede estallara en risas junto a tu hermana y madre.

Tu padre, en cambio, miraba desafiante a Shu. El rubio observó a las tres mujeres las cuales reían sin parar, al punto de salirles lágrimas.

–No se preocupen–La voz hizo que tu padre lo observara seriamente–No pienso hacer nada sin su consentimiento–Se refería a ti.

Shu se quedó en tu casa hasta las 3 de la mañana, pues tanto tu madre como hermana le habían hecho un interrogatorio al pobre rubio. Kaede charlaba contigo. Te sorprendiste al enterarte de que la misma ya tenía pareja, al principio pensaste que era Raito, pero esta te aclaró que no era el pervertido. Aunque trataste de averiguar quién era el de la paciencia infinita, esta solo te dijo que lo sabrías en la fiesta de San Valentín.

Shu se largó luego de haber terminado el interrogatorio. Kaede le siguió minutos después. Ya eran las cuatro de la mañana, pero el sueño no te llegaba. Te revolviste en tu cama, en busca de una posición que te trajera el sueño.

El sonido de tu ventana abrirse te puso en alerta. Te levantaste quedando sentada en la cama y observaste la ventana. Tus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver a Shu recostado en el marco de la misma, mirándote con cierta diversión.

–Shu–Susurraste con miedo de que alguien te oyera– ¿Qué haces aquí?–El rubio se sentó a tu lado.

–Shh–Colocó un dedo sobre tus labios al ver que ibas a replicar–Vine a explicarte los términos para que podamos seguir juntos–Con pereza te acaricio tu cabello, ganándose un sonrojo de tu parte.

Asentiste levemente–Esta bien–

Shu suspiró, pensando en las mejores palabras para explicarle la situación.

–Como ya sabes, soy vampiro–Asentiste–Mi padre es el Rey Vampiro, Karl Heinz, aunque en el mundo humano se hace llamar Tougo–Volviste a asentir–También sabes que soy el primogénito–

–Si–

–Por ley, yo soy el sucesor de mi padre–Suspiró nuevamente–Se nos está prohibido mantener una relación de noviazgo con los seres humanos al no ser que sean las novias mandadas a la mansión las cuales despertaran como vampiros–Estabas muy atenta a sus palabras–Para poder mantener una relación contigo sin que salgas perjudicada–

– ¿Perjudicada?–Le interrumpiste confundida.

–A ver–Se acomodó en la cama para quedar frente a frente–Te pondré un ejemplo: Si tu fueras una princesa y yo un plebeyo–El viento hizo que su cabello rubio revoloteara– ¿Crees que nos dejarían relacionarnos?–

–No–Te encogiste de hombros notablemente triste.

–Todo es por la diferencia de clases–Agarró tus manos con dulzura– ¿Qué le pasaría al plebeyo?–Agachaste tu mirada, era obvio lo que le pasaría–No todo es como los cuentos de hada, (T-N) –

– ¿Qué vamos a hacer?–Preguntaste preocupada.

Shu se quedó un rato en silencio hasta que suspiró–Para poder estar a tu lado, debo renunciar al trono–Abriste tus ojos al mas no poder.

–Pero entonces saldrías perjudicado tú, Shu–Le regañaste–Es posible que te persigan. Eres el próximo Rey, sería una deshonra para la realeza si un príncipe se escapara de sus responsabilidades por una…–Encogiste tus hombros tristemente–por una humana como yo…–

Shu te abrazó fuertemente, pero no como para hacerte daño–No me importa, (T-N). Te protegeré con mi vida si hace falta–

Lo abrazaste lentamente– ¿Y si me convirtieras?–La pregunta logró que Shu se separara de ti un poco para mirarte algo sorprendido–Si me convirtieras ya no habría problema–

– (T-N) No tenemos ningún historial de que alguna mujer haya sobrevivido a un despertar. Yui está en el proceso, pero ella si puede pasarlo, ella posee un corazón que no es suyo–La mirada de confusión se posó en tu rostro–Mi tío le implantó cuando era una bebé un corazón de demonio, la madre de los trillizos–

–Ella puede hacerlo–La voz los sorprendió, haciendo que ambos miraran a la puerta de la habitación.

Tu madre se encontraba ya dentro de tu habitación cerrando la puerta con seguro. La mirada de Shu se encontraba con una liga de sorpresa, confusión y preocupación. Tú estabas asustada ¿Desde cuanto estaría oyendo?

–Señora (N-M), yo…–Shu intentaba disculparse pero tu madre levantó la mano en señal de que estaba perdonado y que le dejaran hablar

– (T-N) puede convertirse en vampiro–Tu madre se sentó en una silla.

– ¿Cómo que puede/puedo?–La pregunta la lanzaron tú y Shu al mismo tiempo.

(N-M) suspiró. Te observó con cariño infinito–Nunca pensé que tendría que revelarlo–El comentario plantó una mirada de confusión en la cara de los jóvenes– (T-N) es semi-humana–

Shu te observó sorprendido. Tú estabas con la boca semi-abierta e intentabas recopilar información.

–Me podría explicar la situación, por favor–Shu le pidió de favor a tu madre, la cual asintió.

– (T-N) –Tu madre te observó– ¿Recuerdas que te había comentado que tu padre y yo nos habíamos separado una vez antes de tu nacimiento?–Asentiste. Ella suspiró–En ese tiempo en el que estuvimos separados, conocí a un hombre…–Se mantuvo callada un rato–Ese hombre era un vampiro primera sangre–Las miradas de sorpresa en los ojos de los jóvenes no se hicieron esperar–Tuvimos una relación y de esa relación…– (N-M) clavó su mirada en ti–salí en estado de ti–

– ¿Me estás diciendo que no soy hija del que creí que era mi padre todos estos años?–La pregunta salió de tus labios– ¿Padre lo sabe?–Tu madre negó.

–Yo no sabía que estaba embarazada–Encogió los hombros–Habíamos planeado casarnos, pero él…–La mirada de tu madre se entristeció–Cayó preso de una terrible enfermedad y murió–

–Madre–Llamaste su atención–Los vampiros no se enferman–

–En realidad, solo ha habido una enfermedad capaz de eso, pero solo afectó a los "primera sangre"–La voz de Shu por fin se escuchó–Fue hace mucho tiempo, quizás demasiado, pero mi padre me contó sobre ella: Endzeit–Tu madre asintió.

–Esa enfermedad destruyó a todos los "primera sangre"–Tu madre le explicó.

–Vaya–Estabas más que sorprendida. Una parte de tus raíces era extremadamente poderosa.

–Lo que quisiera saber es–Shu se cruzó de brazos mientras observaba a tu madre– ¿Cómo tiene tanta información?–La pregunta hizo que tu madre sonriera.

–El "primera sangre" con el que mantuve mi relación era hermano de la esposa del Señor de los Demonios–Shu abrió los ojos sorprendido, esa mujer estuvo seguramente con uno de los generales del mismo Señor de los Demonios–De hecho, tengo mucha conexión con vuestro mundo–Tú estabas, al igual que Shu, sorprendida, tu madre siempre fue así de aventurera pero nunca imaginaste que terminara de esta manera.

– ¿A sí?–Preguntó Shu aun embobado.

–Conozco a tu padre–

La reacción de Shu te dio gracia: Este por poco se caía de la cama, tuvo que agarrarse firmemente de ti. Se volvió a acomodar para volver a mirar a tu madre. La observaste con curiosidad.

–Karl Heinz, el Rey vampiro–Se llevó la mano a la mejilla mientras sonreía–Recuerdo que cuando lo conocí, Beatrix estaba embarazada–La mirada de Shu cambió a curiosidad–y tú eras un bebé de un año. ¡Te veías tan adorable!–Shu se sonrojó.

– ¿Adorable?–Preguntaste.

Tu madre asintió enérgicamente–Tenia unos cacheticos sonrojados, estaba gordito– ¿Recuerdan como Subaru se sonrojaba y evitaba las miradas? Pues así se encontraba Shu–Cuando intentaba caminar que se caía, pero ahí iba él a intentarlo de nuevo–

– ¡Aww!–Te sonrojaste a la vez que un extraño brillo salía de tus ojos.

Te volteaste para ver a Shu, el cual evitaba las miradas, pero podías notar ciertamente que estaba sonrojado. Le acariciaste su rubio cabello ganándote la atención del mismo, el cual te observaba perezosamente pero con cariño.

Tu madre sonrió ante la escena. Se levantó de la silla ganándose la atención de los dos jóvenes.

–Solo quería decirte que ella sobreviviría al despertar–Se acercó a la puerta–Espero que todo salga bien–Y tras una sonrisa, cerró la puerta dejándolos a ustedes completamente solos.

Te volteaste hacia Shu con una sonrisa– ¿Y cómo se convierte? ¿Igual que Crepúsculo? ¿Drácula?–Shu rió por lo bajo.

–No es tan sencillo–Te acarició el rostro ganándose un sonrojo de tu parte–Debo de morderte innumerables veces para que el virus vampiro se propague–

Sonreíste aún más– ¿No me crees capaz de aguantar, Shu?–Hiciste la pregunta juguetona.

Él te sonrió cómplice–Mmm… No sé–Dijo siguiéndote el juego–pero…–En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya estabas acostada en la cama y el sobre ti–Eso habrá que comprobarlo–Dijo juguetonamente sacándote un sonrojo.

Lentamente se acercó a tus labios, los cuales besó con pasión, tú respondías gustosa de su tacto. Las manos de Shu vagaron a tus piernas a la vez que las acariciaba lentamente hacia arriba. Te separaste de sus labios, completamente sonrojada.

–S-Shu–Susurraste.

–Shh–

Shu llevó su cabeza a tu cuello, el cual lamió, provocando que gimieras. Su mano seguía recorriendo tus muslos hasta que se topó con tu camisón. Su mano, sin dudarlo, se adentró en el mismo. Te removiste algo nerviosa y completamente sonrojada. El volvió a tu cuello para dar besos en él.

Su mano siguió subiendo hasta que llegó a tu abdomen, el cual acarició, robándote varios suspiros. Él te besó mientras seguía subiendo su mano, hasta que llegó a aquella zona tan femenina que poseías. Un roce fue suficiente para que un gemino saliera de tus labios y de él un gruñido.

Comenzó a masajearlos suavemente, robándote jadeos y gemidos. Shu gruño sobre tu cuello, haciéndote cosquillas y que se te erizara la piel. Lamió tu cuello para clavar sus colmillos suavemente, a lo que tú gemiste.

Increíblemente, ya no te dolía, ahora solo sentías placer. Podías oír como absorbía tu sangre. Tras beber un gran sorbo, se alejó un poco de ti para poder observarte. Te encontrabas sonrojada, tu hermoso cabello (C-P) se encontraba regado en la cama. Tus ojos (C-O) le observaban con deseo, a lo que él sonrió.

Retiró la mano de sus senos y se sentó en la cama. Tú también te levantaste confundida.

– ¿Shu?–Él te observó.

–No pienso continuar hasta que sepas el otro término–Dijo a la vez que se levantaba.

– ¿Cuál es?–

Shu rió– ¡Que rápido quieres saber! ¿Acaso quieres más?–Te observó divertidamente a la vez que te sonrojabas–Que mujer tan obscena eres–Obtuviste aquel color tan especifico en ti.

Te había llamado mujer obscena. Eras una maldita pervertida, hiciste la pregunta aun sabiendo que después del otro término el continuaría. Joder, no podías estar más avergonzada.

–Ya me tengo que ir, pervertida–Dijo mientras te observaba divertido.

–Yo no soy pervertida–Dijiste a la vez que inflabas los cachetes.

–Sí, sí, lo que digas, mujer obscena–Dijo para después darte un corto beso–No vemos–

–Nos vemos–

Tras esto, Shu se tele transportó dejándote sola. Te volviste a acostar aun sonrojada mientras recordabas lo que acababa de pasar. Cerraste los ojos y te sumaste al mundo de los sueños con una pregunta aun rondando en tu cabeza.

¿Cuál sería el otro término?

Antes de que me maten, déjenme explicarme. El jueves, empezó a llover y la conexión se puso de madre, después tuve que esperar al sábado. Ahora sí, pueden matarme #Me tiran muchos cuchillos y un tomate me da en la cara#: (

(¿?)Como ustedes sabes, Shu de pequeño tuvo un perrito. Algunos dicen que Beatrix lo mandó a matar, o lo regaló, o lo dejó desamparado en algún lugar. Bueno. Pero yo no voy a decir eso, o sea, eso traumaría a (T-N)

Disculpen mi pequeño intento de lemmon, pero bueno. También quería avisarles que para cuando los dos vayan a almbajaalmbaja (Ustedes saben ) haré el cap. original sin mucho lemmon y el segundo será el mismo cap. SIN OMITIR absolutamente NADA. Todo a gusto de mis lectores XD

Y Ahora: ¡A responder Riviews!

Amayrani: Gracias, me encanta que te guste mi fic. Espero que cuando este acaba y comience el otro, seas una de mis seguidoras

Lunayannnnnnn: No digas eso, me sonrojo XD. Igualmente, espero que después del final de este fic, puedas seguir siendo una de mis seguidoras en el próximo

Akiraasakura: Me gusta mucho la personalidad de Kaede, de hecho, es uno de los personajes que mas me gusto crear. La pregunta es, ¿Quién será su pareja? Buajaja! Cuando acabe con este, me seguiras en el próximo, ¿verdad? (Ojitos de corderito)

¡Nos vemos, hasta la próxima!


	9. Capítulo 8

Leyenda:

La de siempre.

Diabolik Lovers no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rejet, pero bueno, ellos me lo prestan ¿verdad?

Capítulo 8:

Suspiraste a la vez que te observabas en el espejo aun con la toalla enroscada en tu cuerpo. Ya había pasado una semana. Todo iba su rumbo, Shu te mordía y de hecho, ya podías sentir los efectos del "despertar" Habías entablado una gran relación de amistad con Raito, el mayor de los trillizos.

Reiji era algo estricto, odiaba a su hermano, te evitaba lo más posible y siempre te buscaba un pretexto. Con Kanato te iba más o menos bien. Siempre te lo encontrabas en el pasillo del comedor en busca de dulces; parecía inocente pero en tu interior algo te decía que debías mantenerte a raya con él y no negarle nada.

Ayato era un orgulloso, se decía todo el tiempo "Ore-sama" No escuchaba nada y para el todo lo que decía era ley. Yui, la chica que tenía que soportar a toda esa manada de vampiros, era muy noble, quizás demasiado. La misma te había comentado que los Sakamaki poseían unos hermanos adoptivos: Los Mukami, a los cuales conociste después.

Te secaste y dejaste la toalla colgando para que se secara, observarse las mordidas que poseías, sonreíste al rozarlas con tus dedos. Tal vez eras algo sádica.

Abriste tu gavetero y te colocaste la ropa interior. Cogiste un par de medias oscuras y las dejaste sobre tu cama. Abriste el armario y sacaste tu uniforme. Comenzaste a colocártelo lentamente hasta que le conjunto completo se acopló a tu cuerpo. Te sentaste en la cama y te colocaste las medias y los zapatos.

Te levantaste hacia tu coqueta y te peinaste con tu típica cebolla suelta y los flequillos. Colocaste el moño del uniforme y te levantaste decidida de tu imagen. Recogiste tu maleta y saliste de tu casa tras haberte despedido de tus padres y hermana.

Tras salir y llegar a la cera, contemplaste a un Shu recostado en un poste de luz con sus audífonos colocados y los ojos cerrados. Sonreíste y te acercaste a él para darle un pequeño roce de labios, que fue suficiente como para despertarlo. Este te observo y sonrió.

–Buenas noche, bello durmiente–Le saludaste burlona.

–Buenas noches, mujer obscena–Sonrió aún más por la reacción que causo.

– ¡No soy una mujer obscena!–Dijiste sonrojada mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia la escuela.

– ¿No?–Dijo aún más burlón–Tengo que recordarte la noche en que–

– ¡Ya!–Le este un codazo en las costillas.

Shu soltó una enorme carcajada a la vez que posaba su brazo en tus hombros y te acercaba más a él para darte un beso en la mejilla. Te sonrojaste pero con tu mano libre, rodeaste la cintura de Shu.

Caminamos juntos hasta la próxima cuadra, pues una limusina se parqueó justo al lado de ustedes, haciendo que se detuvieran. Tu mirada brillaba a la vez que te salía baba de boca, la limusina era hermosa. Shu estaba algo incómodo e indiferente.

La ventana se abrió, dejando ver a un hombre de cabellos blancos con puntas en rojo. De hermosos ojos dorados y vestido con el uniforme de tu escuela y una bufanda que le cubría la boca.

Las miradas de Shu y aquel extraño, pero atractivo hombre se encontraron, ambos, completamente indiferentes a sus presencias, pero alertas, se saludaron fríamente.

–Sakamaki–Saludó seriamente el peliblanco.

–Tsukinami–El rubio solo lo observaba indiferente.

El peliblanco volteó su mirada hacia ti, logrando que un escalofrío recorriera tu espalda. Te agarraste al brazo de Shu con fuerza. Ese hombre era un vampiro, pero, tenía demasiada energía, incluso más que los Sakamaki.

–Veo que van a la escuela–Con esa frase, la puerta de la limusina se abrió, dejando ver unos finos asientos amueblados de rojo–Entren, los llevaremos–

Miraste a Shu de reojo, pues este simplemente estaba indiferente ante la presencia de ese hombre–No, gracias, iremos caminando–Negó el rubio.

El peliblanco rio suavemente–No seas así, Shu Sakamaki, tengo derecho a conocerle–Te volvió a observar.

– ¿Conocerme?–Preguntaste bajo, aun sabiendo que él lo oiría.

–Karla Tsukinami, no cuales serán tus intenciones, pero dudo que sean buenas–Shu lo desafió.

No podías verle bien los labios, pero supusiste que se encontraba sonriendo. Alzó su mano señalando los cojines de la limusina–Conocer a la familia nunca ha sido un mal plan–

– ¿Familia?–Preguntaste curiosa a la vez que dabas un paso adelante–Tu…tú conoces a mi…–Bien, ahora si te había comido la lengua el gato.

El chico peliblanco volvió a sonreír arrogante. Volvió a señalar los asientos a la vez que te asentía. Observaste a Shu, el cual te observó. Le asentiste y este te agarro de la mano entrelazando vuestros dedos. Se adentraron en la limusina y divisaste a una segunda persona.

El chico era de cabellos rubios oscuros, sabias que era alto aun a pesar de encontrarse sentado, llevaba un parche negro en el ojo izquierdo, cosa que te causó curiosidad, un par de anteojos de montura rectangular de color azul claro. No lograbas verle el ojo, pues este estaba aparentemente dormido.

Te sentaste junto a Shu en el otro extremo de la limusina, la cual, tras cerrar la puerta comenzó a andar en dirección a la academia. Karla te observaba examinándote seriamente, te sentías algo incomoda por lo que decidiste mirar al otro joven dormido. Te llegaste a preguntar si su forma de ser sería igual a la de Shu: Así de dormilón.

Karla, miró al joven a su lado de reojo y volvió su vista a ti–Él es Shin Tsukinami, mi hermano pequeño–Presentó a rubio–Cuando nos enteramos que serias convertida, no logró dormir absolutamente nada–Le explicó–Normalmente estaría hablando hasta más no poder–

– ¿Ustedes también son…?–Preguntaste aun con desconfianza.

–Vampiros–Shu terminó la frase por ti a la vez que se acomodaba en el asiento dispuesto a dormir.

–Así es, (T-N) –Karla se cruzó las piernas y los brazos–Somos vampiros fundadores–Tu mirada de confusión lo incitó a continuar–En otras palabras, primera sangre–

La simple mención hizo que tu cuerpo se erizara. Querías saber acerca de tu otra familia, aquella que se ocultaba entre las sombras.

–Dime más…–Dijiste en un susurro–quiero saber más acerca de mi–

Karla sonrió–Ya casi llegamos a la escuela, así que te haré un rápido recuento–Suspiró–Somos familia–Abriste tus ojos por la sorpresa.

–Y que somos ¿Primos? ¿Hermanos?–

–Esa información me la reservaré para después de tu despertar–encogiste los hombros algo desanimada.

Un quejido proveniente de Shin llamó tu atención, logrando ver como este se estiraba en el asiento y bostezaba. Este abrió el único ojo visible que tenía, mostrando un color igual a los de su hermano, pero con más calidez. Este pestaño un par de veces en señal de confusión mientras te observaba y después a Shu.

–Shin–Karla llamó su atención–Al fin despiertas–El rubio te volvió a mirar–Ella es (T-N), nuestra pariente–

Shin sonrió complacido–Vaya, al fin te conozco–Su voz te recordó a Ayato–Creía que moriría y no te conocería–Tras su comentario comenzaron a reír.

Tú también comenzaste a reír, es obvio que ellos no morirán, eran inmortales. Miraste a Shu de reojo aun con tu sonrisa en los labios. Ibas a sobrevivir al despertar y estarías a su lado para siempre, eso lo tenías bien claro. Le acariciaste los cabellos tiernamente bajo la mirada de los Tsukinami.

–Así que era cierto–Shin se cruzó las piernas–Oye, (T-N) –Llamó tu atención– ¿Por qué lo elegiste a él? Me habían dicho que tenías varios pretendientes–Abriste los ojos algo sorprendida de la información que poseían sobre ti.

Sonreíste sinceramente–Le quiero–La respuesta dejo algo sorprendidos a los Tsukinami–Ese es lo único que sé–

La limusina se parqueó frente a la entrada de la escuela, haciendo que varios ojos se posaran sobre ella. La puerta se abrió, dejando bajar primero a Karla y después a Shin.

–Shu–Sacudiste suavemente al rubio para que despertara, lo cual lograste.

Él te sonrió–Vamos–Se levantó y salió.

Una vez el rubio afuera, te tendió la mano para que bajaras de la limusina. La agarraste y entrelazaste tus dedos con los de él. Una vez afuera, la limusina se marchó.

–Bueno, (T-N) –Te habló Carla–Espero seguir nuestra conversación más adelante–Se dio la vuelta al interior de la escuela–Si es que llegas–Con eso desapareció.

– (T-N) –La voz de Shin llegó a tus oídos– ¿Puedo llamarte hermanita?–La pregunta te dejó confundida.

– ¿Por qué?–Preguntó Shu.

–Siempre he querido una hermana–Se cruzó los brazos atrás de la cabeza–Solo somos yo y Carla-nisan, y él es muy serio–Sonreíste.

–Está bien–Asentiste, ganándote una sonrisa de su parte–A cambio de que yo te diga hermano mayor–

No sabias como descifrar el brillo que viste en sus ojos, pues hasta Shu lo miró curioso.

–B-bien–Asintió y tras un apretón de manos de parte de Shu, te abrazó suavemente, como si fueras de cristal–Voy a las clases–Se separó de ti y comenzó a correr, se paró en las puertas y se volteó hacia atrás–Espero vayas a comer algún día con nosotros, one-chan–

–Lo estaré esperando, oni-san–Con eso, Shin también desapareció.

–Quien lo diría–Dijo Shu mientras caminaba a la entrada–Eres familia de los Tsukinami–

– ¿Qué tiene de malo?–

–Nada–Bostezó–Ellos son vampiros fundadores, por lo que son superior a nosotros–

–No importa–

– ¿Y si te pasa algo?–Te observó preocupado y lleno de pereza–Carla Tsukinami nunca me ha caído bien, sobre todo con esa mirada de "estoy planeando algo, muy pero muy malo"–Tras el comentario comenzaste a reír– ¿Qué tiene de gracia?–Te acorraló contra la perdí del vacío pasillo.

–No me van hacer nada, Shu–Estabas sonrojada. Por más que lo hicieran, nunca te acostumbrarías a eso–Eres muy desconfiado–

–Y tu muy confiada–Se acercó aún más a ti–Ahora que lo pienso. Si Carla y Shin son tus parientes, eso significa que también lo eres de la madre de los trillizos–Le observaste confundida.

– ¿La madre de los trillizos? ¿La mujer que está dentro de Yui?–

Shu asintió–Ella es una primera sangre e hija del señor de los demonios. Si eres hija del hermano de su madre, entonces, tú y Cordelia son primas–

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Shu?–Una voz infantil se escuchó al costado izquierdo del rubio.

Volteaste tu mirada hacia el lugar proveniente de la voz, encontrándote con Kanato, el cual agarraba firmemente su oso de peluche.

–Kanato-kun–Saludaste mientras Shu se separaba de ti.

– ¿Eres prima de mi madre?–Preguntó ignorando tu saludo.

–Eso…parece–Temías su reacción, pues este había puesto una cara sombría.

–Con razón, tu olor es parecido al de ella y al de Yui–Ayato apareció en la escena–La forma de tus ojos es parecida a la de _esa_ mujer–

–Ayato-kun–Yui llegó agitada–Por…por favor, no vayas así de rápido–Colocó sus manos en sus rodillas tratando de recomponerse por su carrera–Yo no soy un vampiro–

–Yui-chan–Saludaste.

– (T-N) –Esta te saludo con una gran sonrisa.

–Así que la princesita es nuestra prima, nfu~ –Raito apareció a tu lado colocando una de sus manos en tus hombros–Por lo menos sabemos que está en buenas manos–

–Raito-kun–Lo saludaste con una sonrisa, que he también te correspondió.

Raito y tú llevaban una buena relación de amistad. Él había sido el primero en enterarse del romance que llevaban tú y el rubio, sin embargo lo mantuvo en secreto y los apoyó al máximo.

Estuvieron un rato hablando hasta que aparecieron Subaru y Reiji, el cual les dijo que tenían que tenían que ingresar a las clases las cuales ya estaban por comenzar. En eso llegó Kaede, la cual los saludó a todos normalmente, como si no sintiera la mirada de Reiji sobre ella, y te arrastró a tu aula no sin antes escuchar decir a Reiji que estabas invitada a comer mañana y que podrías llevar a quien quisieras.

Entraste a tu aula sin darse cuenta que un hombre te miraba desde la enfermería con una gran sonrisa.

Hola Hola! Disculpen la tardanza, han de querer matarme, lo siento mucho, pero también tengo otros fic que atender, como the legend of Zelda y Naruto. Espero me perdonen.

Gracias a aquellos que comentaron y se conectaban solo para ver si había vuelto a subir un cap. ¡Los amo! Dejen comentarios plisss

¡Sayonara!


	10. Capítulo 9

Leyenda:

La de siempre

Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, pero vamos, unos meses conmigo no le harán mal. Solo se volverían un pelín locos, nada grave.

Capítulo 9:

Habías sacado toda tu ropa, vestidos, pantalones, blusas, etc. etc. Seguías mirando la ropa sin saber que ponerte.

Los Sakamaki habían habado con el director de la escuela para que le dieran el día libre tanto a ellos como a ti. Hoy ibas a cenar en casa de los Sakamaki, por lo cual estabas más que nerviosa, se notaba por la cantidad de ropa que habías lanzado a tu cama y cada vuelta que le dabas a tu habitación.

El sonido de tu celular te anunció que acababas de recibir un SMS. Lo desbloqueaste y descubriste que era Shu.

"La cena fue idea de mi padre. Dice que quiere conocerte"

El corazón te comenzó a latir más fuerte. ¿El rey vampiro deseaba conocerte? Bien, eso era raro. Eras solo una simple semi-humana. ¿Qué podía ver en ti de interesante como para querer conocerte? La respuesta a tus preguntas mentales no tardó en llegar.

Eras hija del hermano de la esposa del Señor de los Demonios. Eras mitad primera sangre.

Suspiraste y comenzaste a responder.

*Está bien, bello durmiente*

"Cuando termines de arreglarte tímbrame para pasar a buscarte mujer obscena"

*Si, espera ¡Oye! No soy una mujer obscena*

"Lo que digas (T-N)-hime"

Bien, ibas a conocer al Rey vampiro. ¿Qué debías ponerte? Definitivamente, los pantalones y blusas estaban descartados, ahora todo dependía de los vestidos.

Un dolor en tu cabeza hizo que tuvieras que sentarte en la silla de tu coqueta y agarrarte los cabellos con fuerza. El despertar estaba comenzando, pero era muy doloroso para ti. Pero debías aguantar, debías seguir. No podías dejar que el dolor te venciera. El dolor desapareció al rato justo cuando tu madre entró en tu cuarto con una gran sonrisa.

–Mamá–Dijiste aun agotada por el dolor–Ayúdame–

Tu madre suspiró con una sonrisa divertida–Sabia que tendría que venir–Miró toda la ropa en tu cama–Es obvio que no vas a llevar nada de eso que tienes ahí a cenar, y mucho menos si es a conocer a Karl–

–Lo sé–Suspiraste resignada–Solo tengo vestidos cortos, y el más largo me llega por la rodilla–

–Pero yo tengo el vestido perfecto para ti–Con eso, te cogió de la mano y te jaló hacia su cuarto.

Por primera vez en su vida se le veía entusiasmado. Buscando en su escaparate que ponerse con una sonrisa en el rostro. Tenía su rubio cabello mojado, señal de que se había bañado. Sus hermosos ojos azules destellaban luz a más no poder. Se le veía feliz.

–Estas deslumbrando–Gruñó Subaru, el cual se hallaba sentado en la cama del primogénito.

– ¿No deberías de estarte vistiendo?–Le regañó el mayor–Tal vez encuentres alguien en la fiesta–Lo miró de reojo para ver la reacción de su hermano menor.

–Tsk–Chasqueó la lengua con un sonrojo en su rostro–Y-ya…ya tengo–Bajó la mirada aún más sonrojado, para que no lo miraran a los ojos.

Shu se volteó sorprendido–Jo–Se sentó en un sofá– ¿Quién es la tsundere?–

– ¡No es tsundere!–Le gritó Subaru aun sonrojado.

–Vaya–Aun más sorprendido– ¿Quién tiene la cabeza para aguantarte?–

Lo miró molesto–Es…Es la hija del Duque de Venomania–

– ¿Ese hechicero tenía hija?–

–Unas cuantas–Dijo más confiado, Shu era su hermano favorito después de todo–Ya sabes, tiene como 4 esposas–

–Deben ser más hijas que nosotros–

–No, solo son cuatro, uno de cada mujer, el segundo es el heredero, es el único varón–Explicó el peliblanco.

– ¿Y quién es?–Dijo curioso, ¿desde cuándo lo era? Realmente no lo sabía, desde que te conoció seguro estaba.

–Es la mayor–Se sonrojó bajo la mirada de sorpresa y burla de su hermano mayor.

–Vaya hermanito, te gustan las mayores–Dijo levantándose y regándole los cabellos a Subaru bajo la mirada de molestia del mismo–Estás para que te enseñen ¿eh?–Dijo pícaramente.

– ¡Ba-baka!–Subaru saltó de la cama alejándose de su hermano con un gran sonrojó– ¡No digas estupideces!–Se acercó a la puerta con intención de marcharse.

–No te vayas todavía, no sé qué ponerme–Shu miró resignado a su escaparte.

Subaru lo miró con asco–Sonaste como una chica–Con eso salió de la habitación.

Shu suspiró–Voy a tener que pedirle ayuda Reiji–

Te miraste nuevamente en el espejo sin creer lo que veías. No parecías tú la del reflejo, simplemente no; la persona en el espejo debía ser otra persona.

–Te queda perfecto hija mía–Dijo tu madre alisando el vestido por atrás.

Te encontrabas vestida con un color azul lleno de brillo, ¡Por dios, no dejaba de brillar! Poseía un escote en V, sin pronunciar demasiado, Las mangas que caían mas debajo de tus hombros como olas, las cuales eran de tela casi transparente, igualmente azules y brillantes. Se ajustaba desde tu pecho hasta tu cadera, enmarcando las curvas de tu cintura y senos. Al inicio era azul oscuro, a medida que bajaba se degradaba en un azul más claro.

El vestido era corto delante, al punto de llegarle un poco más arriba sobre las rodillas, y caía hacia aras hasta tocar el suelo, donde el vestido se hacía blanco. En tu cadera reposaban unas tres cadenas de plata que caían verticalmente a tu lado derecho, cada una con bellas plumas blancas, azul oscuro y azul claro. El vestido era suelto a partir de las caderas hacia abajo, pero aun así, enmarcaba tu figura, sobretodo como caían en ondas.

Parecías una princesa, eso era lo que pensabas en esos momentos. Tu madre te indicó que te sentaras y obedeciste aun mirando tu reflejo perpleja. (N-M) comenzó a cepillar tu cabello con suavidad. Desde el costado izquierdo de tu cabeza, comenzó a hacer una trenza, la cual amarró con una liga. Fue a tu lado derecho e hizo lo mismo, esta vez, uniendo la punta de cada trenza justamente en el medio, la cual amarró con otra liga.

Con otra liga amarró las puntas del resto de tu cabello suelto y lo paso por el espacio entre las trenzas, haciendo que las trenzas quedaran bajo tu cabello, el cual con una presilla ajustó para que no se moviera de esta posición. Después, cogió un ornamento lleno de flores emplumadas de los mismos colores que las de las cadenas, el cual colocó entre las trenzas, quedando en el medio.

Te colocó un par de pendientes de plumas blancas y un hermoso collar de plata, de donde colgaba una hermosa pluma de los tres colores, llena de brillo. Los tacones eran azules claros, igual de brillosos.

–Ya estas–Dijo tu madre, haciendo que te levantaras y te observaras en el gran espejo. Definitivamente esa no eras tú–Espera–Tu madre sacó un frasquito, que tras abrirlo, un hermoso color carne suave, ligeramente con brillos apareció.

Con su dedo índice, te unto un poco en los labios, haciendo que parecieran aún más suaves. Los probaste y sabían a menta.

–Con esto ya estas lista– (N-M) Dejó las cosa sobre su coqueta y salió hacia abajo no sin antes decirte que le timbrara a Shu para que viniera a buscarte.

Suspiraste. Saliste de la habitación de tu madre y te dirigiste a la tuya para coger el celular y marcar a Shu, el cual colgó al segundo timbre y te aviso que una limusina iría a buscarte.

Bajaste las escaleras de tu casa con cuidado. Al llegar a la sala, te encontraste a tu hermana, a tu padre y a tu madre, la cual se veía con una sonrisa radiante y orgullosa de su trabajo.

Tu padre tuvo que dejar el periódico que leía para observarte boquiabierto. Tu hermana te miraba con los ojos brillosos, como una niña pequeña admira a su princesa favorita.

–Te ves genial, hermanita–Te alagó (N-H)

–Digna de tu nombre–Dijo tu padre.

–Dile a Shu que ande con cuidado de las miradas–Bromeó tu madre, haciendo que te sonrojaras levemente.

El timbre sonó tras unos minutos, tu madre abrió la puerta con una sonrisa, para ver a un hombre mayor, vestido de mayordomo.

– ¿Es la casa de la señorita (T-N)?–Preguntó seriamente.

–Sí, un momento–Tu madre fue hacia ti, y te abrazó con dulzura–Ten cuidado hija mía–Te susurró sin que nadie escuchara–Vas a una vista donde seguro habrán hechiceros, demonios y más vampiros–

–Solo voy a cenar con el Rey vampiro y sus hijos–Susurraste aun abrazando a tu madre.

–Las cenas de Karl son equivalentes a una fiesta, te lo digo porque lo conozco–Dijo mientras alzaba su dedo como recodando.

–Ten cuidado–Tu padre te abrazó igualmente–Y si ese Shu se pasa, me avisas y lo golpearé–Te susurró.

–Papá–Le regañaste.

–Mi cuñado tiene suerte– (N-H) te guiño un ojo.

Tras mirarlos, te volteaste hacia a puerta donde el mayordomo te esperaba. Al verte, el mayordomo hizo una leve reverencia y te guio hacia la limusina. Tus padres y tu hermana te observaban desde la puerta.

Los miraste y entraste a la limusina que, al igual que la de los Tsukinami, los cojines eran rojos. Te sentaste cerca de la puerta, para no tener que pasar ocho tiempo para cando llegaran y salieras.

El trayecto fue en completo silencio. A cada kilómetro, sentías que tu corazón quería salirse del pecho. Miraste por la ventana y notaste que ya se estaban acercando a la mansión.

Sabías que era esa, nunca habías ido, pero suponiendo que Shu era hijo del Rey vampiro, te lo imaginaste, por lo que no te sorprendió; pero las luces y los adornos de los jardinea si eran de asombrarse, todo al estilo victoriano. Las rejas se abrieron automáticamente haciendo un chasquido algo tenebroso.

La limusina parqueó justamente en la entrada de la mansión. El mayordomo abrió la puerta y te tendió una mano para ayudarte a salir. Tras salir, la limusina le volvió a dar la vuelta a la gran fuente y desapareció tras los barrotes del portón. Te aceraste a la puerta preguntándote que debías hacer y justamente cuando creíste que deberías de tocarla, esta se abrió mágicamente. Gracias a dios que no habías ni siquiera levantado la mano.

Entraste y lograste divisar una enorme sala, todo al estilo victoriano. Todo estaba lleno de gente, todos parecían ser muy ricos. Te golpeaste mentalmente, todos eran criaturas nocturnas, desde vampiros hasta hechiceros, obvio que serían ricos.

Comenzaste a caminar, atrayendo las miradas de todos los invitados. Los hombres y jóvenes del lugar te miraban de arriba abajo, admirando la belleza y el porte con el que te presentabas. Las mujeres comenzaron a hablar entre si sobre tu aroma, preguntas sobre: ¿qué hacia una humana aquí? otras como ¿Los primera sangre no se habían extinguido? Cosas que te hicieron sentir incomoda.

Ibas a bajar la cabeza sonrojada por las miradas sobre ti y el tenue silencio en la sala, solo rompido por los violines.

"Mantén la mirada firme" La voz de la vampira que estaba despertando en tu interior resonó en tu cabeza, haciendo que miraras adelante decidida, pero con los gestos suaves "Serás una primera sangre, no, eres una primera sangre. Hazle honor a ese nombre" juntaste tus manos a la altura de tu cadera aún bajo la mirada de los seres.

Lo sabias, sabias que como eras mitad primera sangre, al despertar renacerías como una primera sangre.

–Te ves divina, (T-N)-nechan–La voz de Shin se escuchó a tu lado izquierdo.

Te volteaste lentamente con una sonrisa hacia el mismo–Tu también, Shin-nisan–Le alagaste.

–Eres digna de ser nuestra pariente–Carla apareció al lado de Shin–El azul te queda bien–Ese fue su alago.

–Gracias, Carla–Le sonreíste.

–Ven, vamos a nuestra mesa–Te sugirió Shin.

–Pero debería esperar a Shu–Dijiste calmadamente.

–Los Sakamaki bajaran junto a su padre. Mientras tanto, ¿porque no te sientas junto a nosotros?–Te preguntó Carla–Somos familia después de todo– Con eso se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia una mesa.

–Vamos, one-chan–Shin te guio hacia la mesa y te echó la silla hacia atrás para que lograras sentarte. Pasaron los minutos hablando y rindo. Ya la tensión del ambiente se había disipado y todos volvían a sus cosas.

Carla pidió a un camarero vino y otros dulces y pequeños panes para la mesa. El vino era de uva, por lo que lo saboreaste al máximo. De repente la música dejo de sonar y todos miraron hacia la majestuosa escalera.

Shin se levantó y volvió a echar tu silla hacia atrás para que te levantaras. En las escaleras estaban todos los Sakamaki, vistiendo un saco negro, pantalones negros y camisas blancas con corbata negra. Yui iba agarrada de Ayato, vestida con un hermoso vestido negro con una rosa roja (El que usaba cuando Cordelia la poseyó).

Shu comenzó a buscarte con la mirada hasta que te encontró. Entreabrió los ojos algo sorprendido. Sus hermanos comenzaron a bajar lentamente. Raito fue el primero en ir hacia las señoritas más jóvenes. Subaru fue hacia una joven de aparentemente 17 años de edad. Ayato, Kanato y Reiji se sentaron en una mesa algo apartada.

Pero Shu seguía ahí, mirándote, sin hacer el más mínimo movimiento. Tú también lo observabas sonrojada, pues esa camisa sin abotonar los botones del cuello y dos debajo del mismo, completamente por fuera del pantalón, con la corbata sin ajustar lo hacían ver aún más sexy y bello de lo que era.

Shu dejó su alucinación para después para bajar las escaleras y dirigirse hacia ti. Te miró a los ojos aun embelesado. Agarró suavemente tu mano izquierda y besó los nudillos suavemente.

–Estas hermosa–Pronunció para mirarte de arriba abajo, haciendo que te sonrojaras.

–Tú también–Le alagaste.

–Debiste haber visto la cara de bobo que tenías en la escalera–Comenzó a burlase Shin del primogénito de la familia Sakamaki–Parecías hipnotizado–

–Es mi novia, obvio que estaría hipnotizado–Respondió sin mirarlo.

–También hay que admitir que ninguna señorita aquí presente, puede compararse con nuestra pariente–Terminó Carla con su respectivo tono.

Los violines comenzaron a tocar y varias parejas estaban bailando, incluyendo Subaru con aquella joven de cabellos rubios. Shu se inclinó un poco hacia ti y alzó su mano.

– ¿Desea dar una pieza de baile conmigo?–Preguntó con una sonrisa.

Le sonreíste y posaste delicadamente tu mano sobre la de el–Por supuesto–

Con eso, te guio hacia el centro y comenzaron a bailar. Recordaste los días en que practicaban detrás de la sala del teatro para la fiesta de san Valentín, la cual sería dentro de 2 días más.

Después de unos 30 min bailando, la música nuevamente se detuvo. Volviste a mirar hacia las escaleras, pues una gran fuerte de energía sobrenatural te atrajo. Ahí, en medio del descanso de la escalera, había un hombre de largos cabellos blancos, unos hermosos ojos color rubí, vestido de forma gótica y una sonrisa en sus labios.

Todos se inclinaron ate su presencia, excepto los Tsukinami, los Mukami que se encontraban en una esquina de la sala, los Sakamaki, Yui y tú.

¡Hola Hola! ¿Cómo les va a todos? Espero que estén bien. Ya casi estoy terminando mi casita XD ¡Estoy contentica! Ya casi llegamos al final señores y señoras. Pero no se depriman, tendrán unos dos o tres OVA para entretenerse y sin mencionar el afamado y grandioso (¬¬) INNOCENT de tres temporadas y un OVA extra súper largo.

¡Les pondré un reto!

En el nuevo fanfic que subiré (INNOCENT) nada más termine este ¿cómo creen que será?:

¿Se tratara de…?:

1-Yui

2- OC

¿Se quedara nuestra protagonista con…?

1- Shu

2- Reiji

3- Raito

4- Kanato

5- Ayato

6- Subaru

7- Ninguno

¿Serán…?:

1- Amigos

2- Conocidos

3- Hermanos

4- Primos

Si logran responder, por lo menos 4 personas, la respuesta correcta de cada pregunta, les haré un recuento XD. (No tienen que ser las mismas personas en cada pregunta, pueden ser cuatro en una y cuatro diferentes en otra. Me da igual)

Sin embargo, si responden, esas cuatro personas, la misma respuesta correcta de una de las preguntas y las demás están mal. También les haré el recuento, pero de esa pregunta, no de la historia.

¡Ahora, a los comentarios!

Lunayan: Gracias por seguirme a pesar de mis retrasos. Espero sigas así. Por cierto ¿Escribes o algo?

Akiraasakura: Me alegra que te haya gustado. Me siento muy motivada cuando leo los comentarios tuyos, La misma pregunta de Luna-chan para ti.

Amayrani: ¿Sabes? Gracias a tu Nick se me acaba de ocurrir un fanfic de Raito. Va a ser un genial. Lo haré de comedia, romance y aventura. ¡Sip! Eso mismo. Espero lo leas cuando lo suba, te avisaré. Mientras tanto unas cuantas preguntitas para ti. La primera es igual a la de Luna-chan, la segunda es ¿Cómo te gustaría la protagonista del fic con Raito? Dime sus cualidades, su color de pelo, ojos, su forma de ser, etc. etc. El nombre no hace falta, será Amay XD.

Ya, pues las demás personas aun no me han comentado (O lo hicieron después de que yo los revisara y no los he visto) Pero en fin. Espero sigan leyendo.

¡Los amo! ¡Sayonara!


	11. Capítulo 10

¡Hola Hola! Ya estoy de vuelta y ahora con un nuevo cap.

Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, son de Rejet. Yo solo inserto nuevos personajes de mi autoría para crear una nueva historia sin fines de lucro.

Leyenda:

La de siempre.

#: SMS de Reiji

Capítulo 10:

Aquel hombre era apuesto, pero aquella aura de experiencia y oscuridad a su alrededor hizo que los pelos de tu nuca de erizaran.

"Deja de hacer eso" Nuevamente aquella voz "Eres una primera sangre, estas a su mismo nivel" Con eso, observaste los ojos color carmín que poseía. Este te devolvió la mirada y tras unos segundos te sonrió.

Comenzó a bajar los escalones a la vez que todos dejaban de inclinarse y volvía a sonar la música. Shu agarró tu mano aún más fuerte, pero no como para hacerte daño. Karl Heinz se encontraba hablando con algunos hombres a los cuales esquivó y se dirigió hacia ustedes.

–Así que tú eres (T-N) –Agarró tu mano delicadamente y te beso los nudillos–Bienvenida a la mansión Sakamaki, espero que se sienta cómoda–Dijo una vez que soltó tu mano y te sonrió.

Sonreíste–Es un placer estar aquí–Hiciste una leve reverencia.

Karl dirigió su mirada a Shu, el cual se hallaba indiferente–Tienes una novia muy bonita, hijo–Te alagó–y de un muy importante estatus–Un mayordomo pasó por ahí con una bandeja con tres copas de vino, las cuales cogieron– ¿Cómo esta (N-M)?–Te preguntó.

–Como siempre, supongo–Respondiste ya un poco más en confianza.

El rey vampiro dio una leve carcajada–Esa mujer nunca cambia, mira que era extrovertida–Dio un pequeño sorbo a su copa–Siempre estaba haciendo algo, que curiosa es–Te observó aún más detalladamente–Pero te pareces más a tu padre–

El comentario hizo que le pusieras más atención– ¿Le conoce?–

–Era el tío de mi primera esposa, Cordelia–Suspiró, como si aquel nombre lo sacara de quicio–Era un hombre muy peculiar–Se llevó la mano libre a la barbilla–No era tan extrovertido como tu madre, pero a su lado se veía aún más alegre, normalmente era muy serio–Sonreíste. Te hubiera gustado conocerlo–Bueno, me retiro ¿Dónde está Subaru?–Le preguntó a Shu.

–Esta con la familia Venomania–Dijo perezosamente pero con un deje de picardía.

– ¿Jo?–Karl buscó a la familia y encontró a su ultimo hijo hablando con el hechicero–Nuestro pequeñín cayó en el hechizo del amor–Dijo pícaramente mientras se dirigía a la familia.

–Vaya–Suspiraste.

– ¿Pasa algo?–Comenzaron a caminar hasta pasar por las puertas y llegar al jardín delantero.

–Había mucha gente ahí que me miraba raro y hablaban a mis espaldas–Comentaste algo aliviada de que hubieran salido de la sala.

–Siempre son así, a parte, eres una primera sangre, eres muy importante–Llegaron a lo que supusiste era el jardín trasero.

La simple imagen te dejo paralizada. El jardín delantero era lindo, pero no podía compararse al jardín trasero. El conjunto de rosales blancos y rojos hacia juego con el ambiente, ambas flores parecían brillar bajo la tenue luz de la luna.

Shu te llevó hacia unas escaleras y se sentó en las mismas, haciendo tú lo mismo. Observaste a tu alrededor y pudiste divisar a Ayato y a Yui hablando.

–Mira–Susurraste a Shu, el cual siguió el rumbo de tu mirada– ¿Crees que Ayato se le esté declarando?–

–No sé–Parecía también interesado.

–Debe ser, pues Ayato está más sonrojado y Yui también lo está–

–Te gustan esas cosas ¿eh?–Sonrió en tu dirección pícaramente.

–Solo me parece que deberían ser felices también–Recostaste tu cabeza a los hombros de el–Faltan dos días para San Valentín–Comentaste.

–Si–Asintió–Vamos a tener que bailar frente a todo el mundo–Dio un bostezo–Que problemático–

Reíste suavemente ante su comentario. Shu podía ser un perezoso, pero le querías así, tal y como era. Él te abrazó suavemente y recostó su cabeza sobre la tuya.

–Shu–Le llamaste

–Hmph–

–Te quiero–

Sentiste que el rubio empezó a temblar levemente para abrazarte mas fuertemente mientras hundía más aun su cabeza sobre tu cabello, aspirando tu aroma.

–Yo también–Susurró.

–Tsk–Chasqueó nuevamente la lengua.

Su padre había llegado en el momento menos indicado y tanto el rey vampiro como su suegro le estaban molestando.

–Mis hijas son hermosas–Comentó el conde de Venomania–Debo admitir que estoy orgulloso de que mi hija mayor haya decidido unirse a uno de tus hijos, aunque me parece algo raro que le gusten los menores–

–No deberías de discriminarla–Dijo Karl con una sonrisa–Tu le llevas a tus esposas más de 300 años–Rieron juntos.

– ¿Y tú Karl? ¿Unos 2000?–Volvieron a reír.

–Somos unos asalta cunas–Seguían riendo–Ya viene de familia–

Subaru estaba algo sonrojado, no solo por la vergüenza que le estaba haciendo pasar su padre, sino por lo enfadado que se encontraba. Su novia, la primogénita de los Venomania entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, haciendo que se calmara.

Su novia era unos centímetros más baja que el mismo, de cabello rojo vino, largo hasta la cintura y unos hermosos ojos violetas oscuros. Vestía un vestido color vino oscuro, que hacia juego con su cabello. Ella es muy elegante y educada. Al principio no la soportó por su parecido a Reiji, incluso pensó que harían buena pareja. Pero el mundo da más de mil vueltas.

El único varón de la familia se acercó al peliblanco. El chico, de su edad, era de cabellos morados como el del conde y ojos azules. Era de su tamaño. Se posicionó frente a Subaru con cara de fastidioso.

–Siempre es así–Se dignó a decir mientras suspiraba–Acostúmbrate–

–Con mi padre creo que es más que suficiente–Comentó Subaru.

–No quieras ver al mío borracho–Dijo su novia–Es insoportable–

–Subaru-chan~–La inconfundible voz de Kou llegó a sus oídos–Vamos a jugar dardos–Pasó una de sus manos por los hombros del peliblanco, haciendo que este se tuviera que inclinar un poco, pues el rubio era más pequeño que él.

–Aléjate de mí, rubio oxigenado–Se lo quitó de arriba–Te destruiré–

–¡Que es natural!–

–Vamos, vamos nfu~–Raito hizo acto de presencia–Un jueguito no nos hará daño.

– ¿Dardos?–Preguntó el único varón de Venomania–Yo quiero jugar.

–Bien, son cuatro contra uno–Dijo Kou.

–No cuentes a Kahoru como si ella–Subaru fue interrumpido.

–Un juego es bueno de vez en cuando–La voz de su novio lo dejó sorprendido.

–Bien, ya está decidido–Con eso, fue arrastrado por Kou hacia el sótano, donde estaban los dardos.

Kanato se caracterizaba por siempre andar con Teddy y comer dulces. Pero nunca lo había hecho acompañado, y tener que compartir sus dulces no era nada que le agradara, al contrario, lo molestaba.

Por esa misma y única razón, se hallaba discutiendo con aquella chiquilla sin delicadeza que se había atrevido a comer sus dulces. ¡Él los había visto primero! Ella no tenía ningún derecho de cogerlos.

–Yo los vi primero–Dijo por undécima vez a la chica de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes.

–No me interesa, te dije–Le gruñó–Yo quiero ese dulce y ese es el que voy a coger–

–Teddy los quiere–Kanato ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia– ¿Qué parte de eso no has entendido?–

–Ninguna–Le desafió–Los cogeré porque quiero–

Agarró la panetela con cobertura de vainilla y sirope de fresa dando por terminada la discusión, pero entonces, la chica se llevó una gran sorpresa al sentir la mano del peli morado sobre su muñeca, jalando el dulce hacia él, y por inercia, a ella también.

– ¿pero que ha…?–La chica no logró replicar, pues los labios de ella fueron callados por Kanato.

Entre la confusión de la joven, esta ablandó su agarré dejando con más libertad al dulce, cosa que el peli morado aprovechó para quitárselo y alejarse de la chica con una sonrisa d historia.

– ¿Qué?–La chica pestañó confundida aun.

–Aun te falta mucho que aprender, vampira tonta–Con eso, desapareció con su dulce.

– ¡Pero será imbécil!–La chica también se tele transportó con ningún otro propósito que hacerle pagar al joven por la osadía de haberla besado y robar su dulce.

Reiji se consideraba a sí mismo un ejemplo de persona, era educado, inteligente y fuerte. Era un vampiro, un ser de sangre fría sin corazón.

Ahí estaba su problema.

Recientemente había descubierto que aquel corazoncito de hielo todavía podía sentir. ¿Quién era el culpable de su molestia? Pues ni nada menos que una chica sangre pura. Pero la joven con la que se encontraba era todo lo opuesto a lo que una vez soñó tener a su lado.

Estaba encerrado en la biblioteca, mirando por la ventana con su celular en mano. Este vibró y bajo su mirada hacia la pantalla, la cual le avisaba que había recibido un SMS.

"Hola cariño, ¿te molesté?"

#No, estaba solo#

"¿Qué tal la fiesta?"

#Suponiendo que tú no estás aquí, todo bien#

"Reiji Sakamaki, ¿Qué me quieres decir con eso?"

Se acomodó los lentes y volvió a teclear.

#Con tu falta de educación y modales, incluyendo también tu simpatía por los hombres, sería más conveniente que te quedaras en casa, como ahora#

Hubo unos minutos sin contestación. Tal vez se habría enfadado con lo que le había escrito, sin embargo, la vibración en sus manos le indicó lo contrario.

"¿Te avergüenzas de mí? ¿Después de todo lo que hiciste esa noche, donde me mostraste a un Reiji salvaje, sin modales ni educación?" Cerró los ojos apretando su sien para volver abrirlos y seguir leyendo "Me parece que estas en desventaja, Reiji-kun"

Suspiró.

#Te azotaré con unos látigos si simplemente no cierras tus labios#

"¡Jajaja! No te gusta estar en desventaja. ¿Me vas a azotar? Ven, azótame, pero vas a tener que hacerlo muy duro si quieres escuchar mis gritos, pero no van a ser de dolor, querido. Pero al final, seré yo la que cogerá el látigo"

Una pequeña venita de enfado salió en su frente a la vez que se acomodaba sus lentes. Esa mujer no tenía una pizca de educación ni nada. Al principio le pareció que sería igual que Cordelia, pero no. La esposa de su padre tenía educación y porte, no al máximo, pero la tenía. Aunque debía de admitir que la chica con la que estaba no andaba por ahí acostándose con cualquiera ni engañando a su pareja. Ella misma se lo había dejado claro: _Cuando yo empiezo una relación, no te negaré que miraré hombres porque para algo están los ojos, pero no te traicionaré. Eso tenlo por seguro._

#Como quieras, pero después dejaras que beba de ti lo que me plazca#

"Hazme desfallecer"

Con eso, el pelinegro se tele transportó, dejando la sala vacía.

Sentías tus pies balanceados en el aire. Sin embargo, parecías estar agarrada a alguna tela, pues con tus dedos podías sentir la sensación. El perfume suave que salía por las telas llegaba a tus pulmones, inundándote con él.

De repente sentiste algo suave en tu espalda. Extrañada por ese hecho abriste tus ojos, encontrándote con unos de color azul cielo.

–Te despertaste–Shu te sonrió.

– ¿Qué me pasó?–Te sentaste recostándote en la cama.

–Te quedaste dormida después de que bebiera tu sangre–Se empezó a quitar el saco y la corbata–Descansa, debes de estar débil. Cuando te sientas mejor te llevaré a tu casa–Con eso te dejó una caja de jugo de arándanos.

– ¿Arándanos?–Preguntaste.

–Reiji dice que es bueno para la sangre–Se rascó la cabeza.

Con eso, abriste la pequeña caja y comenzaste a tomar el jugo. Mientras veías a Shu sacarse los zapatos y las medias. Ya estabas por terminar tu jugo cuando Shu se desabotonó la camisa, dejando ver su torso y abdomen, haciendo que te atragantaras con el jugo. Shu te observó divertido con una sonrisa perversa mientras tú tosías.

–Así que era eso lo que querías, ¿verme desnudo?–Dijo mientras se acercaba a ti–Eres una mujer obscena, muy pervertida–Te sonrojaste a mas no poder mientras desviabas la mirada.

Shu agarró tu mentón con sus dedos y volteó tu rostro hacia él, haciendo que lo observaras a los ojos. De repente, tú estabas acostada, tendida a lo largo de la cama y el sobre ti.

–Eres hermosa (T-N) –acarició tus mejillas aun sonrojadas–Tu sangre es deliciosa–Fijó su vista en tu cuello–Tu olor me tiene loco–

–S-Shu–

–Aun no me has respondido la pregunta que te hice en el patio detrás del gimnasio–Tras tu mirada de confusión, siguió– ¿Qué me has hecho?–

Te sonrojaste, pero decidiste responderle tras ver la mirada tan intensa que te dirigía. El exigía una respuesta. Alzaste tus manos hacia su rostro.

–No sé lo que he hecho–Acariciaste sus mejillas–Pero espero siga funcionando por toda la eternidad–

Tras eso, el rubio se abalanzó a ti besándote con pasión. Enredaste tus brazos tras su cuello, atrayéndolo más a ti. El de ojos azules se separó de ti para bajar por tu mentón al cuello con besos suaves, pero llenos de placer, los cuales te hacían suspirar. Con una de sus manos libres, comenzó a acariciar tus piernas.

–S-Shu–

Dejó de besar tu cuello y te observó a los ojos.

Se levantó sentándose en la esquina de la acomodándose los audífonos. Te sentaste recostada al cabezal respirando entrecortadamente.

–Arréglate que voy a dejarte en tu casa–Con eso, el rubio comenzó a ponerse la camisa–Veo que estas más saludable de lo que parece–Dijo pícaramente.

Te sonrojaste violentamente mientras te arreglabas los tirantes del vestido. Estaba hecho un desastre, al igual que tu cabello. Buscaste por la habitación un espejo, y lo hallaste incrustado en una de las puertas del armario. Te levantaste y te dirigiste a él, bajo la mirada del rubio.

Te arreglaste el cabello y alisaste tu vestido con las manos. Quitaste el pequeño maquillaje que se te había escurrido tras los apasionantes besos de tu novio.

–Lista–Asentiste con una sonrisa.

Él te sonrió mientras se acercaba a ti y te abrazaba por atrás–Vamos, no quiero que tu padre vuelva a mirarme con esa mirada…Da miedo–

Reíste mientras lo abrazabas y le dabas un corto beso en la mejilla–Pues si no quieres esa mirada, hay que apurarnos–

Con eso, el rubio agarró tu mano y salieron de la habitación y comenzaron a correr por los pasillos. Pasaron por alado de Ayato y Yui, quienes los miraron entre sorprendidos y confundidos.

Sorprendidos ya que sería la primera vez que vieran a Shu tal enérgicamente con para correr sin decir que era problemático, y confundidos por su sonrisa. Pero a ti no te importaba si era vago o no. Él era tu vampiro.

Y le querías tal y como era.

Al fin, el décimo cap. Debo admitir que fue muy difícil escribir este cap. pues inicialmente lo había escrito de una forma, después de otra y después lo borré y escribí este.

Este cap. tiene lemon, por lo que subiré un capitulo 10.2 Lemon. Es el mismo cap. Pero sin omisión.

Ahora ¡a responder los comentarios!

Lunayan: Gracias nuevamente por ser mi seguidora nímero uno! Te quiero mucho


	12. Chapter 102

¡Hola Hola! Ya estoy de vuelta y ahora con un nuevo cap.

Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, son de Rejet. Yo solo inserto nuevos personajes de mi autoría para crear una nueva historia sin fines de lucro.

Leyenda:

La de siempre.

#: SMS de Reiji

Capítulo 10:

Aquel hombre era apuesto, pero aquella aura de experiencia y oscuridad a su alrededor hizo que los pelos de tu nuca de erizaran.

"Deja de hacer eso" Nuevamente aquella voz "Eres una primera sangre, estas a su mismo nivel" Con eso, observaste los ojos color carmín que poseía. Este te devolvió la mirada y tras unos segundos te sonrió.

Comenzó a bajar los escalones a la vez que todos dejaban de inclinarse y volvía a sonar la música. Shu agarró tu mano aún más fuerte, pero no como para hacerte daño. Karl Heinz se encontraba hablando con algunos hombres a los cuales esquivó y se dirigió hacia ustedes.

–Así que tú eres (T-N) –Agarró tu mano delicadamente y te beso los nudillos–Bienvenida a la mansión Sakamaki, espero que se sienta cómoda–Dijo una vez que soltó tu mano y te sonrió.

Sonreíste–Es un placer estar aquí–Hiciste una leve reverencia.

Karl dirigió su mirada a Shu, el cual se hallaba indiferente–Tienes una novia muy bonita, hijo–Te alagó–y de un muy importante estatus–Un mayordomo pasó por ahí con una bandeja con tres copas de vino, las cuales cogieron– ¿Cómo esta (N-M)?–Te preguntó.

–Como siempre, supongo–Respondiste ya un poco más en confianza.

El rey vampiro dio una leve carcajada–Esa mujer nunca cambia, mira que era extrovertida–Dio un pequeño sorbo a su copa–Siempre estaba haciendo algo, que curiosa es–Te observó aún más detalladamente–Pero te pareces más a tu padre–

El comentario hizo que le pusieras más atención– ¿Le conoce?–

–Era el tío de mi primera esposa, Cordelia–Suspiró, como si aquel nombre lo sacara de quicio–Era un hombre muy peculiar–Se llevó la mano libre a la barbilla–No era tan extrovertido como tu madre, pero a su lado se veía aún más alegre, normalmente era muy serio–Sonreíste. Te hubiera gustado conocerlo–Bueno, me retiro ¿Dónde está Subaru?–Le preguntó a Shu.

–Esta con la familia Venomania–Dijo perezosamente pero con un deje de picardía.

– ¿Jo?–Karl buscó a la familia y encontró a su ultimo hijo hablando con el hechicero–Nuestro pequeñín cayó en el hechizo del amor–Dijo pícaramente mientras se dirigía a la familia.

–Vaya–Suspiraste.

– ¿Pasa algo?–Comenzaron a caminar hasta pasar por las puertas y llegar al jardín delantero.

–Había mucha gente ahí que me miraba raro y hablaban a mis espaldas–Comentaste algo aliviada de que hubieran salido de la sala.

–Siempre son así, a parte, eres una primera sangre, eres muy importante–Llegaron a lo que supusiste era el jardín trasero.

La simple imagen te dejo paralizada. El jardín delantero era lindo, pero no podía compararse al jardín trasero. El conjunto de rosales blancos y rojos hacia juego con el ambiente, ambas flores parecían brillar bajo la tenue luz de la luna.

Shu te llevó hacia unas escaleras y se sentó en las mismas, haciendo tú lo mismo. Observaste a tu alrededor y pudiste divisar a Ayato y a Yui hablando.

–Mira–Susurraste a Shu, el cual siguió el rumbo de tu mirada– ¿Crees que Ayato se le esté declarando?–

–No sé–Parecía también interesado.

–Debe ser, pues Ayato está más sonrojado y Yui también lo está–

–Te gustan esas cosas ¿eh?–Sonrió en tu dirección pícaramente.

–Solo me parece que deberían ser felices también–Recostaste tu cabeza a los hombros de el–Faltan dos días para San Valentín–Comentaste.

–Si–Asintió–Vamos a tener que bailar frente a todo el mundo–Dio un bostezo–Que problemático–

Reíste suavemente ante su comentario. Shu podía ser un perezoso, pero le querías así, tal y como era. Él te abrazó suavemente y recostó su cabeza sobre la tuya.

–Shu–Le llamaste

–Hmph–

–Te quiero–

Sentiste que el rubio empezó a temblar levemente para abrazarte más fuertemente mientras hundía más aun su cabeza sobre tu cabello, aspirando tu aroma.

–Yo también–Susurró.

–Tsk–Chasqueó nuevamente la lengua.

Su padre había llegado en el momento menos indicado y tanto el rey vampiro como su suegro le estaban molestando.

–Mis hijas son hermosas–Comentó el conde de Venomania–Debo admitir que estoy orgulloso de que mi hija mayor haya decidido unirse a uno de tus hijos, aunque me parece algo raro que le gusten los menores–

–No deberías de discriminarla–Dijo Karl con una sonrisa–Tu le llevas a tus esposas más de 300 años–Rieron juntos.

– ¿Y tú Karl? ¿Unos 2000?–Volvieron a reír.

–Somos unos asalta cunas–Seguían riendo–Ya viene de familia–

Subaru estaba algo sonrojado, no solo por la vergüenza que le estaba haciendo pasar su padre, sino por lo enfadado que se encontraba. Su novia, la primogénita de los Venomania entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, haciendo que se calmara.

Su novia era unos centímetros más baja que el mismo, de cabello rojo vino, largo hasta la cintura y unos hermosos ojos violetas oscuros. Vestía un vestido color vino oscuro, que hacia juego con su cabello. Ella es muy elegante y educada. Al principio no la soportó por su parecido a Reiji, incluso pensó que harían buena pareja. Pero el mundo da más de mil vueltas.

El único varón de la familia se acercó al peliblanco. El chico, de su edad, era de cabellos morados como el del conde y ojos azules. Era de su tamaño. Se posicionó frente a Subaru con cara de fastidioso.

–Siempre es así–Se dignó a decir mientras suspiraba–Acostúmbrate–

–Con mi padre creo que es más que suficiente–Comentó Subaru.

–No quieras ver al mío borracho–Dijo su novia–Es insoportable–

–Subaru-chan~–La inconfundible voz de Kou llegó a sus oídos–Vamos a jugar dardos–Pasó una de sus manos por los hombros del peliblanco, haciendo que este se tuviera que inclinar un poco, pues el rubio era más pequeño que él.

–Aléjate de mí, rubio oxigenado–Se lo quitó de arriba–Te destruiré–

– ¡Que es natural!–

–Vamos, vamos nfu~–Raito hizo acto de presencia–Un jueguito no nos hará daño.

– ¿Dardos?–Preguntó el único varón de Venomania–Yo quiero jugar.

–Bien, son cuatro contra uno–Dijo Kou.

–No cuentes a Kahoru como si ella–Subaru fue interrumpido.

–Un juego es bueno de vez en cuando–La voz de su novia lo dejó sorprendido.

–Bien, ya está decidido–Con eso, fue arrastrado por Kou hacia el sótano, donde estaban los dardos.

Kanato se caracterizaba por siempre andar con Teddy y comer dulces. Pero nunca lo había hecho acompañado, y tener que compartir sus dulces no era nada que le agradara, al contrario, lo molestaba.

Por esa misma y única razón, se hallaba discutiendo con aquella chiquilla sin delicadeza que se había atrevido a comer sus dulces. ¡Él los había visto primero! Ella no tenía ningún derecho de cogerlos.

–Yo los vi primero–Dijo por undécima vez a la chica de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes.

–No me interesa, te dije–Le gruñó–Yo quiero ese dulce y ese es el que voy a coger–

–Teddy los quiere–Kanato ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia– ¿Qué parte de eso no has entendido?–

–Ninguna–Le desafió–Los cogeré porque quiero–

Agarró la panetela con cobertura de vainilla y sirope de fresa dando por terminada la discusión, pero entonces, la chica se llevó una gran sorpresa al sentir la mano del peli morado sobre su muñeca, jalando el dulce hacia él, y por inercia, a ella también.

– ¿pero que ha…?–La chica no logró replicar, pues los labios de ella fueron callados por Kanato.

Entre la confusión de la joven, esta ablandó su agarré dejando con más libertad al dulce, cosa que el peli morado aprovechó para quitárselo y alejarse de la chica con una sonrisa d historia.

– ¿Qué?–La chica pestañó confundida aun.

–Aun te falta mucho que aprender, vampira tonta–Con eso, desapareció con su dulce.

– ¡Pero será imbécil!–La chica también se tele transportó con ningún otro propósito que hacerle pagar al joven por la osadía de haberla besado y robar su dulce.

Reiji se consideraba a sí mismo un ejemplo de persona, era educado, inteligente y fuerte. Era un vampiro, un ser de sangre fría sin corazón.

Ahí estaba su problema.

Recientemente había descubierto que aquel corazoncito de hielo todavía podía sentir. ¿Quién era el culpable de su molestia? Pues ni nada menos que una chica sangre pura. Pero la joven con la que se encontraba era todo lo opuesto a lo que una vez soñó tener a su lado.

Estaba encerrado en la biblioteca, mirando por la ventana con su celular en mano. Este vibró y bajo su mirada hacia la pantalla, la cual le avisaba que había recibido un SMS.

"Hola cariño, ¿te molesté?"

#No, estaba solo#

"¿Qué tal la fiesta?"

#Suponiendo que tú no estás aquí, todo bien#

"Reiji Sakamaki, ¿Qué me quieres decir con eso?"

Se acomodó los lentes y volvió a teclear.

#Con tu falta de educación y modales, incluyendo también tu simpatía por los hombres, sería más conveniente que te quedaras en casa, como ahora#

Hubo unos minutos sin contestación. Tal vez se habría enfadado con lo que le había escrito, sin embargo, la vibración en sus manos le indicó lo contrario.

"¿Te avergüenzas de mí? ¿Después de todo lo que hiciste esa noche, donde me mostraste a un Reiji salvaje, sin modales ni educación?" Cerró los ojos apretando su sien para volver abrirlos y seguir leyendo "Me parece que estas en desventaja, Reiji-kun"

Suspiró.

#Te azotaré con unos látigos si simplemente no cierras tus labios#

"¡Jajaja! No te gusta estar en desventaja. ¿Me vas a azotar? Ven, azótame, pero vas a tener que hacerlo muy duro si quieres escuchar mis gritos, pero no van a ser de dolor, querido. Pero al final, seré yo la que cogerá el látigo"

Una pequeña venita de enfado salió en su frente a la vez que se acomodaba sus lentes. Esa mujer no tenía una pizca de educación ni nada. Al principio le pareció que sería igual que Cordelia, pero no. La esposa de su padre tenía educación y porte, no al máximo, pero la tenía. Aunque debía de admitir que la chica con la que estaba no andaba por ahí acostándose con cualquiera ni engañando a su pareja. Ella misma se lo había dejado claro: _Cuando yo empiezo una relación, no te negaré que miraré hombres porque para algo están los ojos, pero no te traicionaré. Eso tenlo por seguro._

#Como quieras, pero después dejaras que beba de ti lo que me plazca#

"Hazme desfallecer"

Con eso, el pelinegro se tele transportó, dejando la sala vacía.

Sentías tus pies balanceados en el aire. Sin embargo, parecías estar agarrada a alguna tela, pues con tus dedos podías sentir la sensación. El perfume suave que salía por las telas llegaba a tus pulmones, inundándote con él.

De repente sentiste algo suave en tu espalda. Extrañada por ese hecho abriste tus ojos, encontrándote con unos de color azul cielo.

–Te despertaste–Shu te sonrió.

– ¿Qué me pasó?–Te sentaste recostándote en la cama.

–Te quedaste dormida después de que bebiera tu sangre–Se empezó a quitar el saco y la corbata–Descansa, debes de estar débil. Cuando te sientas mejor te llevaré a tu casa–Con eso te dejó una caja de jugo de arándanos.

– ¿Arándanos?–Preguntaste.

–Reiji dice que es bueno para la sangre–Se rascó la cabeza.

Con eso, abriste la pequeña caja y comenzaste a tomar el jugo. Mientras veías a Shu sacarse los zapatos y las medias. Ya estabas por terminar tu jugo cuando Shu se desabotonó la camisa, dejando ver su torso y abdomen, haciendo que te atragantaras con el jugo. Shu te observó divertido con una sonrisa perversa mientras tú tosías.

–Así que era eso lo que querías, ¿verme desnudo?–Dijo mientras se acercaba a ti–Eres una mujer obscena, muy pervertida–Te sonrojaste a mas no poder mientras desviabas la mirada.

Shu agarró tu mentón con sus dedos y volteó tu rostro hacia él, haciendo que lo observaras a los ojos. De repente, tú estabas acostada, tendida a lo largo de la cama y el sobre ti.

–Eres hermosa (T-N) –acarició tus mejillas aun sonrojadas–Tu sangre es deliciosa–Fijó su vista en tu cuello–Tu olor me tiene loco–

–S-Shu–

–Aun no me has respondido la pregunta que te hice en el patio detrás del gimnasio–Tras tu mirada de confusión, siguió– ¿Qué me has hecho?–

Te sonrojaste, pero decidiste responderle tras ver la mirada tan intensa que te dirigía. El exigía una respuesta. Alzaste tus manos hacia su rostro.

–No sé lo que he hecho–Acariciaste sus mejillas–Pero espero siga funcionando por toda la eternidad–

Tras eso, el rubio se abalanzó a ti besándote con pasión. Enredaste tus brazos tras su cuello, atrayéndolo más a ti. El de ojos azules se separó de ti para bajar por tu mentón al cuello con besos suaves, pero llenos de placer, los cuales te hacían suspirar. Con una de sus manos libres, comenzó a acariciar tus piernas.

–S-Shu–

Dejó de besar tu cuello y te observó a los ojos.

–Eres una pervertida, (T-N) –Dijo con voz ronca– ¿Que pasara si hago esto?–

Con su otra mano libre comenzó a acariciar tus senos sobre el vestido. Gemiste ante la sensación. El vampiro bajo los tirantes de tu vestido para dejar ver tu sostén. Sin preámbulo alguno, acercó su boca a tu seno izquierdo y sin importarle que el sostén siguiera ahí, mordió levemente tu pezón endurecido.

– ¡Ah!–Gemiste aún más fuerte.

–Qué mujer tan obscena–Lamió el sostén–Estas muy caliente–

Te curvaste mientras gritabas de placer al sentir los dedos de Shu sobre la tela de tus bragas, acariciando suavemente tu zona más sensible.

–Aun no–La voz ronca de Shu llegó a tus oídos.

El rubio corrió la tela de tus bragas y con sus dedos comenzó a masajear el clítoris de forma suave y en círculos, dándote espasmos de placer que te hicieron gemir y gritar de placer. De un momento a otro, adentró dos de sus dedos en tu intimidad moviéndolos rápidamente.

– ¡S-Shu!–Gemiste su nombre–De…detente–

–Aun no–

–Yo…ya…no voy a…–No podías hablar del placer que sentías.

Shu sacó rápidamente sus dedos y con una sonrisa pícara te besó en los labios notando tu sonrojo. Comenzó a bajar lentamente mientras subía más la falda de tu vestido. Con sus manos acarició tus piernas mientras te besaba los muslos hasta que llegó a tu intimidad, la cual olfateó y después dio una pequeña pero lenta lamida.

– ¡Ah!–

Comenzó a lamer tu intimidad, al principió lentamente, para después hacerlo con rapidez.

– ¡Ya…ya no aguanto más!–Apretaste las sabanas. El seguía, ignorando tus suplicas–Por favor…S-Shu–Sentiste como su lengua juagaba con tu clítoris y sus dedos entraban y salían a una velocidad impresionante, haciendo que te arquearas hacia atrás a la vez que gritabas sonoramente y cerrabas los ojos.

–Córrete preciosa–Tras sus palabras sentiste una corriente eléctrica recorrerte la espalda hasta tu intimidad, donde sentías un calor inundarte lentamente.

Empezaste a temblar, sobre todo tus piernas, las cuales temblaban sin control. Shu se sentó en la cama y sacó sus dedos embarrados de tus fluidos. Los observó para después saborearlos con su lengua.

–Delicioso–

Te sonrojaste mientras desviabas la mirada, pues el rubio te miraba pervertidamente, y ni hablar de aquella sonrisa juguetona que traía en su rostro. Se levantó sentándose en la esquina de la acomodándose los audífonos. Te sentaste recostada al cabezal respirando entrecortadamente.

–Arréglate que voy a dejarte en tu casa–Con eso, el rubio comenzó a ponerse la camisa–Veo que estas más saludable de lo que parece–Dijo pícaramente.

Te sonrojaste violentamente mientras te arreglabas los tirantes del vestido. Estaba hecho un desastre, al igual que tu cabello. Buscaste por la habitación un espejo, y lo hallaste incrustado en una de las puertas del armario. Te levantaste y te dirigiste a él, bajo la mirada del rubio.

Te arreglaste el cabello y alisaste tu vestido con las manos. Quitaste el pequeño maquillaje que se te había escurrido tras los apasionantes besos de tu novio.

–Lista–Asentiste con una sonrisa.

Él te sonrió mientras se acercaba a ti y te abrazaba por atrás–Vamos, no quiero que tu padre vuelva a mirarme con esa mirada…Da miedo–

Reíste mientras lo abrazabas y le dabas un corto beso en la mejilla–Pues si no quieres esa mirada, hay que apurarnos–

Con eso, el rubio agarró tu mano y salieron de la habitación y comenzaron a correr por los pasillos. Pasaron por alado de Ayato y Yui, quienes los miraron entre sorprendidos y confundidos.

Sorprendidos ya que sería la primera vez que vieran a Shu tal enérgicamente con para correr sin decir que era problemático, y confundidos por su sonrisa. Pero a ti no te importaba si era vago o no. Él era tu vampiro.

Y le querías tal y como era.

¡Miau miau! Como están todos? Ya casi nos acercamos al final mis queridos lectores.

Quería disculparme, por alguna razón, esta computadora no copió los otros comentarios.

¡Pero ahora si lo voy a hacer!

Amayrani: Que bueno que te guste la idea de hacer un fanfic de Raito con un personaje que, totalmente, será de tu creación XD. ¡Espero te decidas pronto! Por cierto, como le pongo al fic? Estaba pensando entre: "La flor de la Lujuria"; "Cadenas de dolor" y "La maldición de la mariposa" Aunque si no te gusta ninguno, puedes decirme tú también un título.

Akiraasakura: Gracias por tus hermosos comentarios, me llenan de energía para seguir!

Lunayan: Que bueno que te guste mucho mi fic XD, espero que todos los que estén por venir también sean de tu agrado y me sigas a pesar de mis incontables retrasos (Tal vez sea familia de Kakashi Hatake, de ahí tal vez lo pervertido también, él y sus Icha Icha!)


	13. Capítulo 11

¡Hola Hola! ¿Cuanto tiempo? Creo que un siglo y medio. Espero sepan disculparme por mi enorme tardanza (Debe ser difícil esperar medio siglo, ya casi tengo la edad de Karl XD)

Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, es propiedad exclusiva de Rejet. Mis OC son de mi autoría completa.

Sin más preámbulos, ¡comencemos!

Leyenda:

La de siempre

Capítulo 11:

La luz del sol se coló por tu ventana. Sonreíste con los ojos cerrados. Te levantaste abriendo tus ojos aun con la sonrisa. Hoy tenías que hacer un gran trabajo. ¿Cuál?

Hoy sería tu despertar.

Sip, así como lo has leído. Había caído justamente el día de la fiesta de San Valentín. Habían pasado los días y las señales de que pronto serías una primera sangre se veían más que nunca: Tu cabello había crecido demasiado (Por la mitad de los muslos), las heridas sanaban a gran velocidad, tus colmillos se estaban acentuando y la adaptación de tu visibilidad a la oscuridad era casi completa. La voz de la vampira que dormía en tu interior se acrecentaba mas a seguido, ya no solo corrigiéndote de tu posición ante la sociedad demoniaca, también te daba concejos.

Entraste al baño dispuesta a darte una ducha.

En esos dos días el rey vampiro, disfrazado de Tougo Sakamaki, había ido a visitarte y te había colmado de regalos. Al principio te daba vergüenza, pero él mismo había dicho: "¿Cómo no voy a consentir a la novia de mi sucesor y próxima primera sangre?" Así que decidiste dejarlo pasar.

El agua salió de los orificios de la ducha de forma tibia, calmando tus músculos. Comenzaste a restregarte el cuerpo con el jabón.

Aun no sabías que ponerte, pues para el baile de San Valentín los alumnos había pedido que fuera una fiesta de disfraces, sin embargo, aquellos que fueron elegidos para el vals debían ir vestidos con vestidos y trajes, todo de la época antigua, donde las princesas y príncipes predominaban.

Tras enjuagarte, saliste de la ducha y te dispusiste a secarte el cuerpo y tu larga cabellera. Llegaste a tu cuarto y tras colocarte tu ropa interior, te pusiste un short de mezclilla y una blusa de tirantes roja.

– ¿(T-N)?–La voz de (N-H) se oyó tras la puerta.

–Entra–Tras la afirmación, tu hermana entró con una caja blanca envuelta en un lazo negro– ¿Qué es?–

–Lo trajeron los mayordomos de unos tal Tsukinami, dijeron que eran amigos de los Sakamaki–Miraste la caja curiosa.

–Déjala ahí–Ordenaste.

–Últimamente estas muy mandona–Dejó la caja en tu cama.

–Lo siento–Te disculpaste al notar tu error.

–Descuida–Te sonrió–Así me recuerdas a Elizabeth, la esposa de Drácula–Te sonrojaste un poco, prácticamente era lo mismo–Bueno, me voy que tengo que trabajar, nos vemos–

–Nos vemos–Con eso te dejó sola en el cuarto.

Llevada por la curiosidad, desenvolviste el perfecto lazo negro y abriste la caja. Tus ojos se abrieron aún más al ver lo que escondía en su interior.

–Wow–

–Mi señor–El mayordomo se inclinó ante Carla–El presente ya ha sido entregado–

–Bien hecho–Con eso, el mayordomo desapareció en las sombras.

–Carla-nisan–Shin apareció y se sentó en un mueble– ¿Le llegó el regalo?–

–Si–Carla se sentó igualmente frente a él–Es necesario que siendo de nuestra familia se vea tal y como lo es: Una princesa primera sangre–

–Shu, cálmate–Reiji llevaba media hora observando como el rubio de su hermano mayor daba vueltas y vueltas en el sofá.

–No puedo–Se sentó y se sacó los audífonos.

–Ore-sama está harto de tu incomodidad–Ayato se cruzó de brazos.

–Deja de preocuparte, nfu~ –Raito se sentó al lado de Shu–Ella es mitad primera sangre. Va a sobrevivir–

–Estas exagerando–Subaru apareció–Se nota que es fuerte, deja de preocuparte por nada–Con eso volvió a desaparecer.

El rubio suspiró, sus hermanos tenían razón, pero seguía preocupándose. Será mitad primera sangre, pero sigue siendo mitad humana.

–Por cierto~ –Raito dirigió su mirada a Kanato, quien miraba a su peluche y no había dicho palabra alguna–una florecita me dijo que uno de nosotros hizo tremendo jaleo con la familia Tetsura, nfu~ –

–No sé a qué te refieres–Kanato intentó en vano desviar la conversación.

–Es cierto–Reiji, siempre de directo–Los Tetsura vinieron a quejarse sobre el mal comportamiento de uno de nosotros, y sobre las reglas que había dentro de los familiares–Observó al peli morado–Le robaste un beso y ahora estas obligado a comprometerte con ella–

– ¡¿Qué!?–Gritó Kanato histérico– ¡Nunca! ¡Nunca me casaré con esa renacuajo mal hablada y sin delicadeza alguna!–Apretó a Teddy–Prefiero casarme con Teddy, él es callado, no replica nada ni en nada ¡Es perfecto!–

–Es un peluche–Ayato, como siempre, comenzó a molestar a su hermano.

– ¡No es ningún peluche!–Lo miraba con ojos desorbitados–Aparte, fue solo un beso, no es como si me hubiera acostado con ella ni nada de eso ¡Por dios! ¡No soy Raito!–Señaló a su hermano mayor, quien tocó su sombrero cubriéndose el rostro, pero no llegó a cubrir la sonrisa.

–El problema, Kanato-kun~ –Raito comenzó–Es que yo sé con lo que me meto, y si no, lo averiguo–El peli morado lo observó hastiado– ¿A que ahora quisieras ser como yo?–

–Ya cállense–El rubio se hizo notar–Arruinan la música y mi tranquilidad–Con eso se acostó de nueva cuenta en el sofá.

Bien, esto era un completo caos.

Ya eran las 8:40pm. El baile comenzaba a las 9:00pm, y tú ni siquiera te habías arreglado. ¿Cuál era el problema? Los malditos dolores del despertar. Se habían dado el lujo de molestarte toda la tarde hasta ahora, donde al parecer se calmaron.

Te acercaste al espejo y observaste tu reflejo. Como mismo sucedió en la fiesta de los Sakamaki, no creías que la que se encontraba frente al espejo fueras tú.

El vestido era de color (C-F), los vuelos en un color más oscuro, no podíamos dejar de mencionar el tenue brillo que reflejaba la tela de seda. Enmarcaba perfectamente tu cintura, pechos y se anchaba como todo vestido de la época antigua. En los brazos, colgaban ciertas cadenas finas de plata y oro.

En el costado derecho del vestido, el dibujo de una rosa se lograba apreciar, dibujada igualmente con oro y plata. Los tacones altos eran del mismo color del vestido con hebillas en forma de rosas.

Te acercaste a la caja y de ella sacaste una gargantilla (C-F) con bordados en oro, la cual te colocaste. Encontraste una pulsera de plata y una hermosa tiara del mismo material. Te acercaste al espejo y con cuidado te colocaste la pequeña y simple corona. Tu cabello iba suelto.

Tocaron la puerta de tu cuarto–Hija–La voz de tu padre se escuchó tras de esta.

Abriste la puerta con una sonrisa pintada en tus labios carmín–Papá–

(N-P) se quedó absorto unos momentos para luego sonreír–Vas incluso más bella que aquella noche en la que te invitaron a comer–Te extendió la mano para ayudarte a salir de la habitación y bajar las escaleras.

–No exageres–

–Hija, la belleza, es algo que no solo se lleva por fuera, también está por dentro–Te llevó a la sala.

Al entran en la sala te encontraste con tu madre, tu hermana, Shu (El cual se quedó boquiabierto) y Kaede, quien te sonrió en señal de apoyo. Te acercaste al rubio y este pareció reaccionar al tenerte de frente porque te observó de arriba abajo para luego sonreír y besar tu mano.

–Buenas noches, señorita (T-N) –Saludó el rubio cortésmente–Desearía que me acompañe esta noche–Se incorporó con una media sonrisa–Y es un hecho porque pienso asesinar a cualquiera que te observe siquiera–

Reíste ante su comentario–No tienes que ir al extremo, señorito Shu. Yo solo iré con usted ahora y siempre–te afincaste al brazo.

–Que par de tortolitos–Kaede les tiró una foto–La subiré a Facebook–

–Bueno, ya nos vamos–Te despediste de tu familia y tanto tu como Shu y Kaede subieron a la limusina de la familia Sakamaki.

Dentro de ella estaba Reiji leyendo apacible su libro. Kaede se sentó junto a él arreglando su vestido color verde. Te extraño ver al pelinegro ahí por lo que observaste a Shu interrogante, pero Kaede te interrumpió.

–Reiji es mi pareja–

Esas simples palabras hicieron que tus ojos se abrieran mucho más de la sorpresa. ¡Es que era imposible! Son completamente diferentes: Kaede era regada, Reiji era organizado, ella era fiestera, él era de casa. ¿Cómo se juntaron?

– ¿Cómo…?–No sabias como formular tu pregunta– ¿Tu sabes que…ellos…?–

–Yo también soy un vampiro, y soy sangre pura–Aclaró Kaede con su bella sonrisa–Perdón que no te lo haya dicho, pero está prohibido, pero creo que ya no es un inconveniente sabiendo que tu serás mi superior y todo eso–

–No te preocupes, se por qué y que está prohibido decirles la verdad a los humanos, pero…–Observaste a Reiji más calmada, este observaba de reojo a Kaede– ¿Puedes soportarla?–Le preguntaste al pelinegro.

–Hago el intento–Siguió su lectura.

–Me dolió–Kaede hizo un puchero.

Llegaron a la escuela, la cual casi completa se volteó hacia ustedes. Pasaron por los pasillos hasta llegar al salón donde se llevaría a cabo el acto. Ahí se encontraron con los demás Sakamaki, los Mukami y los Tsukinami.

–Veo que te queda bien (T-N)-nechan–Te saludó Shin con una sonrisa.

–Sí, Shin-nisan–Le saludaste igualmente.

–Como debe ser, una verdadera primera sangre–Carla llegó a tu lado.

–Gracias por el presente–

–Tanto Neko-chan como hime-chan están muy lindas hoy–Kou se apareció a tu lado–Ojalá alguna quisiera hacerme el favor y de bailar conmigo.

–Nadie toca lo de Ore-sama–Ayato abrazó a Yui por la cintura, haciendo que esta se sonrojara y comenzara a balbucear–Así que olvídalo–

–Jo–Kou hizo un cómico mohín.

–Eva no es solo tuya–Ruki cerró su libro–Debes compartir su sangre para que despierte y elija a su Adán–

–Es obvio que su Adán soy yo–Contratacó.

Y así se pasaron casi toda la noche en aquella pelea, parecían dos niños chiquitos peleándose por un caramelo. La hora del vals llegó y todo salió bien, a excepción de que una chica le dio una cachetada a Raito cuando este se le insinuó en medio del vals.

Ahora estabas sola en el patio trasero, observando la luna. El aire fresco mecía tus cabellos. Sentías que en cualquier momento ibas a despertar tu parte vampírica. Alguien te abrazó por la espalda y colocó pequeños besos en tus hombros.

–Mi princesa–Te susurró para que voltearas y observaras sus hermosos ojos azul cielo.

–Ya llegó la hora–Le afirmaste con una sonrisa.

–Te amo–Te abrazó con fuerzas, abrazo que correspondiste.

–Yo también, mi vampiro–

–Es hora que te diga el segundo término para que nuestra relación continúe–Se separó de ti y agarró tus manos.

– ¿Cuál es?–La luna comenzó a volverse negra.

Shu metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y deslizó un anillo en tu dedo anular derecho. Lo observaste sorprendida– ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?–

Sonreíste con lágrimas en los ojos–Si… ¡Si quiero!–Lo abrazaste fuerte mientras este sonreía.

Te besó delicadamente para observarte a los ojos–Que duermas bien, querida–

–Nos veremos cuando despierte–Le acariciaste los cabellos–Y te amaré para siempre–La luna, ya casi completamente desaparecida, estaba volviendo a parecer de un color rojizo.

–No lo dudes, mi vida–Shu observó cómo tus ojos se cerraban a la vez que la luna, antes desaparecida, se había tornado de un color carmesí.

Te sostuvo fuertemente para cargarte como toda princesa y tele trasportarse a la mansión.

Ahora todo dependía de ti. Si no te darás por vencida con tus demonios internos o te dejaras vencer. Era un camino que debías recorrer sola, le gustara o no, él no debía intervenir.

Si, ya se, me demoré mucho. Pero ya saben, la escuela ya comenzó y mucho trabajo, etc. etc.

Ya estamos llegando al final mis señores y señoras Espero me sigan leyendo XD.

Sakamaki Sora: Me alegra saber que te encanta mi fic. Me emociona recibir nuevos comentarios XD

Amayrani: Ok, lo haré de mi creación. Te va a encantar.

Akiraasakura: Me gusta que te encante, espero te fascine mi próximo fic "INNOCENT"

Oriana: XD gracias por tu apoyo, y tranquila, nunca dejo algo a medias

Lunayan: Ya debiste haber comprobado que es verdad, soy familia de Kakashi Hatake XD. Pero bueno, lo importante es que me presento, más tarde que nunca, pero lo hago XD. Acabo de subir un One-short llamado My Lady: Carmison Princess, léanlo porfa

Síganme leyendo ¡Nos vemos!


	14. Capítulo 12

¡Hola, Hola! ¿Cuánto tiempo? Un milenio quizás XD! (Van a querer matarme)

Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, es propiedad exclusiva de Rejet. Solo que ellos prefieren estar conmigo XD!

Leyenda:

La de siempre.

Capítulo 12:

–Despierta–

Una voz diabólica se escuchaba a la distancia. Abriste los ojos encontrándote con un inmenso vació blanco. Te hallabas acostada en lo que supusiste era el suelo. Te levantaste y tras sacudirte, observaste en los alrededores hasta notar una sombra entre toda esa blancura.

Tu mirada se llenó de confusión. Frente a ti se encontraba una joven que podría decirse era tu reflejo, con la única diferencia que sus ojos eran color oro en forma gatuna, como los de los Tsukinami. Tu otro "yo", el cual suponías fuera tu parte vampírica, estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido victoriano rojo con vuelos en negro y agarraba una hermosa rosa blanca.

– ¿Dónde estoy?–Preguntaste mientras recuerdos de cómo te despedías de Shu llegaban a tu mente.

Tu orto "yo" se dio la vuelta en silencio–Este es tu corazón–Comenzó a caminar hacia el vacío, dejando una alfombra de sangre tras su vestido, manchando el puro blanco.

Sin prestarle atención a la sangre, seguiste a la vampiresa a una distancia prudente de la misma, la cual caminaba con tal elegancia y suavidad que parecía estar flotando. Llegaron a una gran puerta negra. La vampira se volteó hacia a ti.

–A partir de aquí, habrán pruebas que deberás pasar–Comenzó su explicación–Cada una de ellas medirán si podrás ser una vampira–Acarició la rosa con cuidado–Si fallas en una sola…morirás–Lo decía con tal tranquilidad que daba escalofríos.

Suspiraste y observaste la puerta. Sonreíste recordando los momentos compartidos con Shu–Volveré–

La vampira te miró seriamente para luego sonreír–Lo sé–Comenzó a desaparecer en un extraño humo negro.

Una vez sola, te acercaste a la puerta y esta se abrió dejando ver un vació en negro. Volteaste tu mirada hacia atrás viendo como la sangre antes dejada era absorbida por la superficie. Volviste hacia al frente y sin pensarlo, entraste en el vacío negro.

Las puertas se cerraron tras de ti y sin saber qué hacer, comenzaste a caminar por el inmenso vació negro. Llevabas unos minutos caminando cuando una pequeña lucecita blanca se hizo presente. Al ver que esta se agrandaba decidiste correr hacia ella y tras tocarla todo se volvió blanco

–Esta pálida–La voz de Kanato se escuchó en la habitación–Se parece a una de mis muñecas de cera–Sonrió cínicamente.

–Hime-chan debe estar empezando, nfu~ –Señaló Raito al ver como tu cuerpo inconscientemente cerraba sus puños.

Reiji llegó con una taza de té y se la extendió a su rubio hermano mayor, el cual estaba dando vueltas alrededor de tu cuerpo sin parar. El rubio le observó sorprendido pero sin objeciones, aceptó el té.

–(T-N) es fuerte–Kaede se sentó cerca de su amiga–Deja de preocuparte–A pesar de que sus palabras salieron con confianza, su actitud decía todo lo contrario, pues se encontraba jugando con el anillo que Reiji le había regalado, se lo quitaba y se lo volvía a poner.

– ¿Qué crees que esté pasando ahí dentro?–Preguntó Subaru.

–Cuando llegó mi despertar, entré en una especie de espacio blanco–Yui se llevó la mano al mentón tratando de recordar–Ahí estaba Cordelia, la cual me obligaba a caminar hacia una gran puerta negra–Volvió a poner las manos en su regazo–Pero llegó una chica igual a mí y la detuvo diciendo que aún no era el momento–

–La vampírica–La voz de Karl se escuchó, haciendo que todos voltearan sus rostros hacia el rey vampiro el cual se encontraba en la parte superior de la habitación.

– ¿La vampírica? ¿Qué rayos es eso?–Preguntó Ayato.

–La vampírica–Karl se sentó en un largo sofá–Es la guardiana del despertar, aquella que decide el momento preciso para el mismo. Ella adopta tanto la figura, voz y recuerdos de la novia sacrificada con la única diferencia en sus ojos–

Shu te observó preocupado a la vez que acariciaba tus cabellos. Desearía estar ahí contigo. Pero esa prueba era para ti solamente.

Aquel vestido victoriano color negro te dificultaba moverte dentro de la espesa maleza del bosque, más si llevabas aquella criatura en brazos. ¿Cómo habías llegado a eso? Pues saliendo de aquel agujero negro, llegaste a una aldea la cual estaba siendo incendiada. Había muchos cuerpos ya muertos, algunos corriendo, otros heridos. Entre toda esa masacre, encontraste a una mujer ya muerta en el suelo y un bebé entre sus brazos el cual aún vivía, pues lloraba desconsoladamente.

Sin pensarlo lo cogiste y decidiste huir al bosque al ver a los matones acercarse en sus corceles. Supusiste que te encontrabas en el pasado, pues nada se te hacia familiar, todo parecía un cuento de hadas macabro.

El vestido se te enredó en una larga rama. Trataste de zafarte sin hacerle daño al bebé, el cual se había quedado rendido en tus brazos. ¿Por qué tenías puesto aquel vestido tan exuberante?, solo te entorpecía. Una vez logrado el cometido sonreíste victoriosa mientras seguías avanzando con el sigilo de un gato, dejaste atrás tus tacones y cadenas, esparcidas por varias zonas del bosque por si los matones les daba por revisar si quedaba algún sobreviviente no los encontraran tan fácilmente.

Tan abismada estabas en tus pensamientos que no notaste que llegaste a una parte oscura y tenebrosa del bosque, la cual estaba cubierta de una niebla densa que casi dejaba ver el suelo y el cielo. El único sonido que podías escuchar eran tus pisadas y las de las ramas moviéndose por tus tropiezos o enredos de tu elaborado vestido.

–En la que nos hemos liado–Le hablaste al pequeño de ojos bicolor, su ojo derecho era rojo mientras el izquierdo era azul oscuro–Pero tranquilo, yo te protegeré–Le sonreíste mientras le acariciabas los pocos cabellos color ébano que poseía.

El bebé rió ante tu sonrisa y comenzó a jugar con un mechón de tu cabello, metiéndoselo en la boca o enredándolo entre sus dedos, pero no te importaba, tenían que salir de ese escalofriante bosque antes de que fuera de noche. Ese bosque no te daba buena espina, pareciera como si las ramas formaran figuras para asustarte y sentías como las ramas que dejabas atrás te seguían, pero cada vez que te volteabas todo estaba en su lugar.

Pero el sonido de un cuervo te heló hasta los huesos presionando más al bebé contra tu pecho.

Eso no era una buena señal

– ¡A la mierda!–Todos voltearon su rostro hacia Shu el cual había proferido tales palabras–Ya no aguanto–Agarró tu mano.

–Debe de doler mucho–Dijo Yui inocentemente mientras te veía boquear y fruncir el ceño constantemente de dolor.

–Eso es solo una señal de que lo está consiguiendo–Karl calmó a su hijo con sus palabras–A ella no le duele, solo es su cuerpo y sus organismos los que están cambiando–

Tu cuerpo inconscientemente cerró su mano con la de Shu, haciendo que este te observara y te besara los nudillos de las manos–Tu puedes–Susurró a tu oído.

Preocupada, volviste a observar a tu alrededor. El castillo abandonado donde te encontrabas era enorme, pero sentías que te vigilaban de cualquier parte. Los ojos de las estatuas parecían seguirte a cada rato, para donde quiera que caminaras.

Suspiraste pesadamente. Miraste tus ahora vacías manos. Extrañabas a la pequeña criatura que habías salvado.

Una vez lograron cruzar el enorme bosque, después de que te persiguieran lobos y otras extrañas criaturas, tu otro "yo" apareció y cogió al pequeño en brazos y te avisó que habías pasado la primera prueba. Cuando te dejó sola, y tras caminar por un inmenso vacío negro unos 45 minutos, encontraste este castillo "abandonado" (Aun no te convencías de que lo estuviera), como comenzó a llover, corriste hacia el para resguardarte de la lluvia, pues la tierra comenzó a ponerse fangosa.

Te sentaste en un largo sofá victoriano del espléndido lugar. Comenzaste a quitarte las presillas de tu cabello que adornaban tu antes elaborado peinado. Te dolían los pies de tanto correr en el bosque y tus brazos estaban cubiertos por heridas superficiales hechas por las ramas secas.

– ¿Quién eres?–La voz logró que te levantaras del sofá del susto.

Comenzaste a buscar al proveniente de la voz, encontrándote con una niña, de aproximadamente 14 años, de cabellos rubios y ojos azules. La observaste sorprendida. La chica era parecida, por no decir igual, a tu amado Shu, solo que en versión femenina. Sin embargo esa aura de elegancia y porte se parecía a Reiji.

Saliendo de tu ensoñación, decidiste saludar–Hola–Le dedicaste una sonrisa, pero la chica seguía seria–Disculpa, he entrado sin permiso a tu…hogar–No sabias como llamar al castillo–Pero la lluvia no me dejó otra opción–

La chica te observó detenidamente–Estas hecha un desastre–Apuntó hacia el vestido, tus brazos y tu cabello–Una dama siempre debe estar presentable–te espetó.

Definitivamente, será el físico de Shu, pero esa era Reiji mujer–Estuve perdida en bosque y como me estaban siguiendo, no me importó–Explicaste.

–Ya veo–Se cruzó delicadamente los brazos–Tu vida antes que nada–

–La del bebé–

La chica te observó confundida observando tu vientre. Al ver lo que ella suponía comenzaste a reír suavemente.

–Te equivocas si piensas que estoy embarazada–Le explicaste–Me encontré un bebé en un pueblo que estaba siendo masacrado, solo lo ayude hasta encontrar a– ¿Cómo decirlo?–Una amiga que se haría cargo–

La chica asintió y con una seña, te advirtió que le siguieras. Comenzaste a subir las majestuosas escaleras hasta llegar a un largo y amplio pasillo, solo alumbrado por los candelabros del lugar. Las paredes estaban decoradas por múltiples cuadros.

Después de unos minutos caminado por lo que parecía ser un interminable pasillo, se detuvieron en una de las puertas. La chica la abrió y una habitación se hizo presente, todo al estilo antiguo, cosa que te recordó a la mansión de Shu.

¿Qué estaría haciendo?

–Puedes quedarte aquí–La chica se dirigió al armario de caoba–Aquí hay vestidos que seguramente te servirán–Señaló una puerta blanca en la habitación–Ese es el cuarto de baño–Dicho esto se volteó y se dirigió a la puerta.

–Espera–La detuviste– ¿Cómo te llamas?–

La chica le miró seriamente, para abrir la puerta–Beatrix–Y sin más, se marchó, dejándote sola en la habitación azul oscuro.

(N-M) sabía que su hija menor lo lograría, pero aun así, como toda madre, se sentía preocupada. Ya su marido se encontraba durmiendo al igual que su otra hija. Sin embargo ella estaba en el pequeño patio, sentada en las pequeñas escaleras, observando aquella grande y luna escarlata, señal de que el despertar de un "primera sangre" estaba comenzando.

Suspiró mientras juntaba sus manos a la altura de su pecho. En una luna como esta se habían conocido. Inconscientemente en sus recuerdos apareció una sonrisa acompañada de unas palabras.

"Te amo"

Susurró el nombre de aquella persona que había expresado tales palabras y su nombre se perdió en el viento–Protege a tu hija, por favor–

"Nuestra hija"

Escuchó las palabras en el viento abriendo los ojos sorprendida, lo buscó por todas partes y no lo encontró. Notó un extraño brillo en su anillo de diamante, aquel anillo en su dedo índice que nunca se quitaba, aquel anillo que él le regaló.

Él nunca la dejó sola, él siempre estuvo ahí, él nunca se fue.

–Si–Sonrió besando el anillo–Nuestra hija–

Los días en aquel lugar que, según su otro "yo", era tu corazón pasaban muy rápidos. Ya llevabas dos días conviviendo con la seria, pero dulce, Beatrix. La chica te había enseñado tanto de modales como de apariencia, así como te ayudaba a estudiar sobre el mundo demoniaco.

En esos dos días comprendiste unas cosas:

1- Ella era la madre de Shu y Reiji (Lo averiguaste por el nombre de la chica y su parecido con ambos)

2- No tenía padres, vivía solo en aquel castillo con solo la presencia de familiares.

3- Le encantaba bordar.

–Estas distraída–Beatrix te reprendió al ver como el libro sobre tu cabeza se tambaleaba.

–Lo siento–Te disculpaste agarrando el libro entre tus manos–Estaba pensando en mi novio–Miraste a Beatrix, la cual seguía inmóvil en su lugar.

– ¿Tu novio?–Preguntó– ¿No crees que eres muy joven para tener uno?–

Sonreíste–En mi país es de lo más natural, al principio hubo unos cuantos contratiempos ya que él es de un impórtate estatus–Te sentaste con tal elegancia sobre el mueble que Beatrix sonrió orgullosa de su elaborado trabajo–Mientras yo soy de la clase baja–

– ¿Por qué dices eso?–Beatrix se sentó con la misma elegancia–Eres una primera sangre–

–No del todo–Suspiraste–Soy mitad humana–Beatrix se sorprendió ante esto–Cuando termine el "despertar" si seré una primera sangre completa, pero por ahora soy de la clase baja–

–Humana–

–Exacto–

–Debió ser difícil–Afirmó la rubia–Quiero que sepas que te has ganado mi confianza y puedes contar conmigo para lo que desees–

Sonreíste–Gracias, Beatrix-chan–Te acercaste a ella y la abrazaste–Eres una gran amiga–

La rubia te correspondió el abrazo–Tu también, (T-N) –

Todo comenzó a desvanecerse. Al notarlo te separaste de Beatrix con lágrimas en los ojos. Esta te los limpió mientras se convertía en un extraño polvo brillante.

–Debes de seguir con las pruebas–

Asentiste–Lo sabias–Afirmaste.

–No soy tonta–Te volvió a abrazar– ¿Puedo pedirte un último favor?–Asentiste– ¿Puedes decirles a mis hijos que los amo?–

Sonreíste y le acariciaste los cabellos–Lo haré–

–Gracias–

Tanto el castillo, como los alrededores desaparecieron, incluyendo la bella Beatrix. Te arrodillaste en el gran espacio blanco y lloraste, pero sabias que debías continuar. Frente a ti se alzaba otra imponente puerta negra, debías seguir si querías ver a tu amado y hacer el favor de Beatrix.

–Voy a seguir–Te levantaste y comenzaste a caminar hacia la puerta con aquel hermoso vestido (C-P) –No me voy a rendir–Abriste la puerta para correr hacia adentro sin mirar atrás.

"Voy a despertar"

¡Discúlpenme porfa! Sé que me demoré, pero recuerden que apenas tengo 16, tengo que ir a la escuela aún, además de tener también que actualizar las demás historias que tengo por ahí regadas.

Sin más, los comentarios:

Sakamaki Sora: Así es querida hermana de mis niños, vas a tener que luchar si quieres pasar el despertar. Tranquila, tal vez esta historia termine, pero de vez en cuando subiré algún OVA, sí podrás entretenerte. Además de que nada más termine con este, subiré uno llamado INNOCENT de tres temporadas y un OVA súper mega largo. Espero me sigas en ese también XD!

Oriana: ¡Gracias, gracias!Me voy a sonrojar de tantos halagos XD! Espero te siga gustando y te gusten todos aquellos que subiré después.

Amayrani: Adivina, adivina. Ya estoy terminando el súper largo One-short que te prometí. Raito está al punto de los pelos. Pobrecito, hice que a la OC le resbalaran todos sus comentarios y acciones pervertidas. Raito-sama va a querer matarme ¡XD!

Lunayannnnnnn: =) ¡Estoy feliz, feliz! Espero me sigas leyendo como hasta ahora. ¡Besitosss y muchas gracias! Y si, fue un milagro que me prestara el "Icha Icha" Hablando de eso, ¿debería de devolvérselo…? No, ¡mejor lo torturo un poquito XD!

Akiraasakura: ¡Gracias por todo tu apoyo, XD! Tú y todos aquellos que me leen son los mejores, ¡los amo!

Por cierto también subí un nuevo One-short, esta vez es de Kanato. Se llama "Reminiscence of one Doll" Está muy triste, corto, creo que poético, pero me gustó mucho escribirlo, al igual que "My Lady: Carmison Princess" (recomiendo que lean primero mi perfil si quieren entender algo)

¡Nos vemos en el próximo siglo XD! Es jodiendo, pero lo más seguro me demoré, así que ténganme paciencia.

– ¡LOS AMO A TODOS!–

–No grites, arruinas la música–

–Por lo menos yo hago algo, sexy bello durmiente–

–Qué mujer tan obscena–


	15. Capítulo 13

**–** **¡Hola, Hola! ¡Ya tengo la edad de Karl XD! ¡Yuppi! ya me puedo casar con él–Alguien me tiró una almohada.**

 **–** **¡Ni lo sueñes!–Me gritó Subaru (celoso?)**

 **–** **¿Por qué? Yo quiero casarme…–Comencé a llorar.**

 **–** **No tienes que llorar–Dijo Shu desde su sofá–Ah…que molestia…–**

 **–** **¡Tsk!–Subaru chasqueó la lengua.**

 **Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, es propiedad absoluta de Rejet. Los OC son de mi completa autoridad.**

 **Leyenda:**

 **La de siempre**

 **Capítulo 13:**

Bien, no había sido nada fácil llegar hasta allí. Miraste el gran e imponente castillo blanco que se alzaba frente a ti. Si antes habías pensado que el castillo de Beatrix era grande, que equivocada estabas. Comenzaste a caminar por el jardín lleno de rosales, tanto blancos como rojos.

– ¿Quién eres?–La voz se escuchó a tu espalda.

Te volteaste con la delicadeza que habías aprendido en tu estancia con Beatrix. Te sorprendiste un poco al ver al chico de cabellos ébano y ojos bicolores. Sonreíste sinceramente; era aquel bebé que habías salvado, ahora echo un joven de 15 años vestido con ropas elegantes.

–Vaya, has crecido–Susurraste para ti, pero el niño pareció haberte escuchado y lo demostró con su mirada de confusión.

– ¿Nos conocemos?–Preguntó él.

Asentiste lentamente–Cuando eras muy pequeño, te salvé de una aldea que estaba siendo masacrada–Le explicaste.

Él suspiró–Ya veo. ¿Tú eres (T-N)?–Preguntó.

Lo miraste sorprendida y confundida–Si–

–Me habían contado que tú me rescataste–

Reíste por lo bajo–Y a la hora de separarnos te me enganchaste del vestido, no querías irte–

Él se sonrojó y desvió la mirada–De todas formas, ven, te estábamos esperando–Comenzó a caminar entre los rosales hacia la gran puerta abierta del castillo.

– ¿A mí?–El chico asintió– ¿Cómo te llamas?–Sentiste curiosidad.

–Yariel–

Se adentraron en el castillo y subieron unas imponentes y bellas escaleras alfombradas en rojo. Tras cruzar unos cuantos pasillos, llegamos a lo que sería la sala del trono. La sala, en comparación con todo lo demás, está a oscuras con las cortinas cerradas, dejando que solo una tenue luz iluminara la gran estancia.

–Madre–Habló Yariel a unas cortinas que cubrían el trono y quien sea que se encontraba adentro– (T-N) ha llegado–

Tras aquellas palabras, las cortinas del trono se abrieron, pero aún no lograbas ver nada, la luz no llegaba a aquella parte de la habitación. Sentiste los pasos de aquella persona dirigiéndose hacía ustedes lentamente. Sonreíste al encontrar a una mujer de cabellos naranjas y ojos dorados. No había que ser un adivino para saber que aquella mujer era la misma que habías visto al principio de tu despertar, solo su físico era diferente; sus ojos seguirían siendo los mismos.

–Lo has logrado–La mujer observó la rosa blanca en su mano.

–Te dije que lo haría–Afirmaste.

La mujer y Yariel sonrieron. La de cabellos naranjas extendió la rosa hacía ti y la agarraste con la delicadeza de no cortarte. Los observaste grabando sus imágenes en tu mente.

–Esa rosa representa tu corazón–Dijo la mujer.

–Una vez llegues a la puerta de salida, deberás pincharte el dedo con una de sus espinas y gotear tu sangre sobre sus pétalos–Explicó Yariel–Así, a rosa adquirirá el color que te corresponde–

Sonreíste tristemente–Voy a extrañarlo todo–Susurraste.

–Siempre estaremos aquí–La mujer se volteó hacia el trono y se sentó en el–, puedes venir cuando quieras–

–Solo tienes que encontrar una rosa del mismo color que tomara la tuya al obtener tu sangre y pincharte el dedo con sus espinas–Yariel te sonrió.

–Volveré–Le sonreíste de vuelta.

–Ahora debes irte–La voz de la mujer resonó por la habitación.

Hiciste una reverencia y te marchaste del castillo. Una vez afuera, mientras caminabas al bosque con aquella rosa blanca en la mano, todo se comenzó a desteñir hasta volver a quedar en aquel espacio blanco con aquella enorme puerta que ya no era color negro, ahora era blanca con grabados en oro y plata.

Miraste la rosa y sonreíste. Utilizando tu dedo índice, te pinchaste el dedo con una de sus espinas y dejaste caer la sangre sobre los pétalos. Esperaste un minuto y observaste como los pétalos de la rosa cambiaban del color blanco a un color que amabas, (C-P).

La puerta se abrió y comenzaste a caminar hacia ella con una gran sonrisa de victoria.

 ** _"_** ** _La única lucha que se pierde es la que se abandona"_**

–Me estoy desesperando–Dijo Kaede ya sin paciencia y comenzó a dar las mismas vueltas alrededor de tu cuerpo que daba Shu.

Reiji suspiró. No iba a retener a su novia, ya sabía que intentar cambiarla era tratar de ganar una guerra contra diez mil demonios y arcángeles juntos.

–Debemos ser pacientes, nfu~ –Dijo el trillizo mayor.

– ¡Mira!–Yui saltó de su asiento con una gran sonrisa.

Todos observaron cómo tu cuerpo se movía en el largo sofá. Abriste los ojos lentamente encontrándote con un mundo completamente diferente al de antes. Podías oír con claridad hasta los grillos que estaban fuera de la mansión, el frío que seguramente había ya no te hacía efecto y te sentías completamente nueva en el cuerpo, pero cansada de mente.

– (T-N) –Escuchaste tu nombre siendo susurrado por aquella voz que tanto amabas.

Sonreíste volteando tu rostro hacía él, el cual te observaba con los ojos brillosos, como si quisiera llorar. Llevaste ambas manos a sus mejillas y las acariciaste lentamente con una bella sonrisa, la sonrisa del rencuentro.

–Ya estoy en casa, bello durmiente–El rubio sonrió mientras una lagrima se escaba de sus ojos.

–Bienvenida de vuelta, mi princesa pervertida–Te abrazó con fuerza, devolviéndole tú también el abrazo.

Observaste a todos los presentes que te observaban con una bella sonrisa en el rostro mientras los restos de preocupación se disipaban.

–Cierto–Te llevaste la mano al mentón recordando a Beatrix. Te sentaste en el sofá–Reiji, Shu–Llamaste a los hermanos–Conocí a Beatrix–

– ¿En serio?–Dijo el rubio.

Asentiste–Me dijo que les diera un recado–Los miré a ambos–Dice que no importa lo que haya pasado en el pasado, ella los ama–

Ambos hermanos sonrieron. Reiji sintió un extraño ardor en el pecho. Ella siempre le amo, él no supo darse cuenta.

–Ella nunca supo cómo expresar sus sentimientos–La voz logró que desviaras tu mirada hacia la puerta con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Ahí estaba tu madre acompañada de Karl, quien al parecer la había ido a buscar. Te levantaste del asiento y se abrazaron fuertemente–Sabía que lo lograrías–

–Soy tu hija, mamá, claro que lo haría–

–Lo bueno es que despertaste–Se dejó escuchar Ayato–Ore-sama ya tenía hambre–Bromeó el pelirrojo.

–"Ore-sama esto, ore-sama lo otro" No te cansas de decir estupideces–Y así empezó la riña con cinco de los hermanos, pues Shu fue a abrazarte por detrás y a saludar a su suegra.

–Y bueno, ¿Cuándo será la boda?–Preguntaron Karl y (N-M).

Abriste los ojos sonrojándote. Miraste a Shu el cual se encontraba en las mismas condiciones.

–Yo me encargaré de todo–Dijo el Rey vampiro.

–No Karl, yo quiero hacerlo–Rebatió tu madre.

–Pero yo quiero hacerlo–

– ¡Yo voy a ser el padrino, nfu!–Dijo Raito saltando con una sonrisa.

– ¡Yo soy la madrina!–Gritó Kaede.

Sonreíste sinceramente. Observaste al rubio y este te sonrió mientras entrelazaban sus dedos.

 ** _"_** ** _Tu despertar es como una bella rosa que abre sus pétalos a los primeros rayos de sol en primavera"_**

…1 Mes después…

–Donde está el maldito enganche–Kaede llevaba buscando un hermoso enganche plateado media hora para ponerlo como prenda en tu elaborado peinado.

–No hace falta, Kaede–Suspiraste aun con la sonrisa que desde por la mañana se te había plantado en la cara.

– ¡Si hace falta!–Apareció con un bolso lleno de enganches–, ¿Cómo piensas que te voy a dejar ir a tu boda sin estar bien arreglada?–

Así es, te estabas preparando para la boda; tu boda.

Llevabas un hermoso vestido blanco y negro muy elaborado, lleno de vuelos, con muchas cadenas de oro y plata, ¿razón? Pues tanto Karl como tu madre se la habían pasado discutiendo sobre si la boda debería hacerse a lo vampiro (en negro) o a lo humano (en blanco). Al final decidiste que sería en blanco y negro para complacer a ambos, y que dejaran de discutir. Aunque la discusión se formó también con los Tsukinami, quienes siendo familia tuya, y después enterarte que eran medios hermanos, querían organizar la boda; Shin también quería ser padrino, por lo que tuviste que decidir 4 padrinos para la boda: Kaede, Raito, Shin y Yui.

Hace un mes que habían terminado la escuela y Shu por fin logró graduarse, con mucho esfuerzo; pero lo logró.

–La encontré–Dijo Kaede colocando la prenda en tu cabello. Se trataba de un hermoso enganche en forma de lirio plateado, con las hojas y el polen en oro–Estas hermosa–Sonrió orgullosa de su trabajo.

Te observaste en el espejo de cuerpo entero. Era la tercera vez en tu vida que no te reconocías a ti misma. Sonreíste aún más amplió. ¿Podías sentir más felicidad?

–Ya casi es la hora–La voz de tu madre se escuchó.

Te volteaste y encontraste a toda tu familia humana (La cual, la única que sabía que te habías convertido en vampiro era tu madre).

–Estas perfecta, (T-N) –Observaste a tu hermana, la cual se veía más radiante que nunca con aquel bello vestido azul.

Tu querida hermana había vuelto a encontrar el amor.

–Recuerda que si algo sucede–La voz de tu padre sonaba de advertencia.

–Si papá–Le interrumpiste.

El rubio volvió a mirarse en el espejo con aquel traje negro

–Así debe de estar bien–Reiji le había colocado bien la corbata amarilla–Trata de no hacer el ridículo y quedarte dormido en el altar–

–No pienso morir a manos de mi prometida todavía–Sonrió el de ojos azules.

–Ya es la hora~ –Raito entró en la habitación vestido con un traje negro y corbata verde–Ya todos los invitados están ahí, nfu–

–A ore-sama no le gusta esperar–Apareció Ayato, igualmente de traje negro con una corbata en rojo.

–No hagan mucho ruido–Kanato apareció igualmente con una corbata en morado–Teddy está muy feliz hoy como para que lo enfaden por sus estupideces–

–Tsk–Subaru apareció con la corbata blanca–Apúrate–Le dirigió a Shu.

–Es cierto–Dijo Reiji, el cual llevaba una corbata azul oscuro–Ya es la hora–

Shu miró a todos los invitados. En la zona de la novia (A la derecha de él) estaban tu familia, los amigos del curso, bueno, los humanos. Y en el la zona del novio, estaban su familia, incluido su padre, sus hermanos adoptivos, los Tsukinami, y unos cuantos amigos del rey vampiro. Suspiró nervioso. Era la primera vez que estaba nervioso.

Escuchó la música resonar, haciendo que todos voltearan su mirada hacía la puerta, donde aparecías con tu madre del brazo, con un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas, blancas y amarillas. Te observó completamente sorprendido. Era la tercera vez en su vida que se sorprendía, pero definitivamente, esta era la más hermosa de todas. El vestido era victoriano, dándote un aire a una hermosa princesa, su princesa.

Llegaste a su lado y tu madre te entregó al rubio con una sonrisa que decía: "La cuidas o te mato, y sé cómo hacerlo". Una vez los brazos de ambos enroscados, se encaminaron al altar, no sin antes dirigirse miradas sonrojadas y sonrisas. No prestaron atención a las palabras del "sacerdote" (ya que era un vampiro) hasta que tuvieron que aceptar. Una vez aceptados, los padrinos aparecieron con los anillos (Raito y Yui llevaban el de Shu, y Shin y Kaede llevaban el tuyo) Una vez colocados. Ambos se miraron con una bella sonrisa.

 ** _"_** ** _Y cuando estoy contigo, todo lo que me interesa es ser feliz, y mi felicidad la encuentro haciéndote feliz a ti"_**

–Ya pueden besarse–Declaró el "sacerdote"

Sin reparó ninguno, Shu envolvió tu cintura y te atrajo a él, mientras tu envolvías tus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Se besaron y todos los invitados aplaudieron y gritaron de emoción. En el fondo se podían oír a las chicas suspirar. Cuando se separaron, corrieron fuera de la iglesia en la que se encontraban con las manos entrelazadas. ¿Qué iglesia era? La que estaba cerca de la mansión Sakamaki. ¿Recuerdan?

–Espera–Se detuvieron y miraron hacia las puertas de la iglesia donde todas las mujer se encontraban reunidas con los hombres bien apartados; ellos sabían que deberían estarlo si querían evitar una pelea.

Te volviste a girar de espalda e impulsaste el ramo hacia atrás, hacia la multitud de gente. En menos de un segundo, todas se hallaban peleando por el ramo. Sin embargo, este rebotó y cayó en manos de una inocente Yui, que miró el ramo sorprendida para después sonrojarse violentamente.

– ¡Ore-sama se casará pronto!–Abrazó a Yui fuertemente.

– ¡Ayato-kun!–Yui se puso aún más colorada. Te recordó a ti y a Shu al principio, aunque aún seguía pasando.

Una vez que todos estuvieron entretenidos, volvieron a correr hacia el bosque. Corrieron y corrieron, riendo y disfrutando de la velocidad que adquirían sus cuerpos. Llegaron a un claro donde se acostaron riendo.

–Yui se casará pronto–Dijiste contenta.

–No puedo imaginarme a Ayato–Dijo Shu.

–Al que creo que nunca veré casado va a ser a Raito–

–Tienes razón, princesa–

Se abrazaron absorbiendo el aroma del otro–Te amo–Pronunciaste.

–Yo también te amo–Shu sonrió pícaramente–Bueno, princesa–Se sentó en el césped–Ya se cumplió la última condición. Creo que es hora de seguir lo que dejé pendiente–te levantó cual princesa y se tele transportó a su habitación en la mansión.

Te sonrojaste al recordar lo que sucedería. Él se echó a reír y te besó apasionadamente. ¿Podía ser mejor? Se envolvieron en un cálido abrazo. Al fin estarían juntos, para siempre.

 ** _"_** ** _Con un beso te diré todo lo que he callado"_**

 **Kiss Mark**

 **-o-o-o-o-o-**

 **Ya está el final. ¡Voy a llorar otra vez! Mua!**

 **¡Dejen comentarios porfa! Y díganme si quieren que suba el lemon que iba con este cap.**

 **–** **¡Los AMO!–Grité**

 **–** **¡Sayonara a todos! ¡Y esperamos que nos recuerden y esperen los OVA!–Se despidieron todos los personajes de esta historia.**


End file.
